


The Difference Between

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Series: The Difference Between: Xanxus and Tsuna. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Gen, Italian Mafia, Mafia Boss Tsuna, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xanxus wasn’t the reason for his brothers’ deaths and the cradle affair wasn’t exactly what it seemed. What if, instead, it was Iemitsu with all the power, over Nono and Vongola. What if Xanxus was trying to save his father and his famiglia? What if Xanxus resolved to become Decimo because he couldn’t bear to think of the son of the bastard that destroyed his famiglia becoming Decimo in his place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help and Hinderance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pilot. I have the plot, and some chapters planned out, but I’m just kind of testing the waters with this one before I put it into my update cycle. It’s pretty darn different (I think) so I would really like your opinions. They’re really important to me.  
> This story comes to you courtesy of SV Speedy, my Nee-chan who has a habit of making me write things when I should be doing other things. I actually love this idea, and I have a feeling I’ll be writing a lot of things interconnected to this in the future….when I have more time….so enjoy ne?

Xanxus’ fists slammed into the ground, the upturned earth biting into the creases of his skin as the tears burned his eyes.  
The boy could feel the wrath bubble at this skin, he could feel the heat pumping from his core, he could feel his will writhing. Wrath was so hard to control at the best of times.  
But now, Xanxus was about ready to rip men limb from limb.  
He snarled when a sob threatened to break through his chest. Instead he stood and kicked his brother’s head stone. His last, living brother, was now dead in the ground as nothing but the ashes of his bones, barely together enough to touch.   
His burning gaze looked across the three gravestones, the oldest barely a year and a half old.  
“You fucking asshat bastards! We were supposed to rule together. How the fuck am I supposed to protect the old man now? How can I protect our family now?!”  
And there was no answer, and Xanxus was horrified to find that he had expected one.  
Enrico, Massimo, Federico…they were all so vital to him. To his family. They had been Xanxus’ everything since their father had taken him in. Now he was alone. Their plans were for naught.  
“Boss, the boys have gathered.” Squalo appeared and Xanxus cast his eyes over the man, his mood simmering but his face blank.   
Squalo tried not to frown when he spied his boss’ taught face and those hollow cheeks; Xanxus was tired.  
Xanxus could see his boys lined up in the tree line, some of the last gathered at the graveyard, Timoteo had left first with Iemitsu and the other guests had followed not long after. But for all their faults, Xanxus’ Varia were loyal to the end; he could see more men standing further behind the squad leaders, awaiting their and Xanxus’ orders.  
“Let’s go home then. There’s not much point in waiting around. The dead aren’t going to give me my fucking answers.”  
“Xanxus...”  
“No, Squalo. Not now.”  
And the shark commander could only grit his teeth, because he knew this grief, he knew the feeling. But Xanxus had been so damn solemn these last almost two years, the brother had been strong together and were taking Vongola to bigger and better places; but they had been slowly picked off and Squalo had been beside Xanxus every time the man had heard the news. He had seen the chips fly from him and the cracks form in Xanxus even as he melted training rooms and grieved in his spitting curses and whisky comas that lasted days too few. Squalo had been there all the way, and he regretted not being strong enough to stop the cracks.  
So Squalo bowed his head and followed the Varia coat and racoon tail to the extended SUV, he heard the boys move behind them, they entered after Xanxus as Squalo stood at the door.  
“Get ready, lads. I don’t know what the boss is thinking but I’d be fucking surprised if he didn’t have a plan in mind already.”  
And Squalo was so fucking proud when they bowed as one and scattered to their cars and vehicles with eyes burning with the lines of their flames. Varia was fucking Quality and even at a mere sixteen Squalo was so fucking proud because he had a hand in that quality.  
As Squalo slid into his seat with the door slamming behind him he watched as Belphegor handed Xanxus –who sat closest to the driver –a round bottomed glass with burnt amber liquid chilling around a giant ice sphere.  
“Ushishishi, you should feel lucky, this is the prince’s oldest brew.”  
Squalo watched his boss’ eyebrow raise before he started sipping at the drink, a respect, since he’d usually just throw the liquid back. But Squalo and the rest of the guardians knew that Xanxus wasn’t just drinking for a quick buzz before his flames burnt the alcohol off; their boss was in for a long, slow burn to bite the edge of his grief while he planned.  
“I hope you bitches are ready.” Xanxus drawled as they pulled up to the mansion, their car was the only one there while the other boys headed to the opposite end of the estate to the Varia mansion. Their car loomed lonely at the gates, as if a completely different entity to Vongola despite the crests splashed at the sides of the black steel. “Because if you thought our jobs were hard before you have fuck-all idea of what real work is.”  
Xanxus’ grief bloomed slightly as he thought about it because his mind became overwhelmed with images of his brothers, of being told of their demises, of watching them buried. He thought of every plan they made, ever promise between Decimo and Varia and now it would never come to pass.  
Yet…  
“Fucking right boss!”  
Yet, Xanxus could not help the shit eating grin pulling at his lips. Because Xanxus’ family might well be falling apart bit by bit, but his famiglia –the one he fought for and forged himself –was still going strong and they would hold up their sky as if they had nowhere else to go.  
“Fucking good; I’d have to shoot you all otherwise.”  
“Vooooiii! You say that like you have no faith in us you bastard!”  
“Boss I could never abandon you!”  
“Yare yare, you pay me I stay, this better not be a clue that you’re going to stop paying me.”  
“Ushisishis, boss is making tasteless jokes again.”  
“Mou, such violence, bossu.”  
Xanxus let their voices lull him as he finished his drink and slinked out of their SUV. They would eat dinner with the Vongola and CEDEF upper echelon as respect to his brothers, after that Varia would go back to their mansion and the planning would really start.

Xxxxxxxx

“Baby brother, what do you think you’re doing?” The voice was soft and amused, though much deeper than Xanxus’.  
Said brown eyed boy glared up into mirthful green eyes and a head of tousled red hair.  
“Enrico, the fuck you think I’m doing?”  
“Oi oi, Fratello when did our baby brother get such a mouth on him?” A head of black hair entered next, eyes a startling blue; like their father.  
“I don’t know, brother, probably from you.” And this time a head of not quite brown hair entered with eyes the colour of swirled chocolate.  
“Fratello, Frederico is being a brat to me again! What you going to do?”  
Massimo’s whining was followed by a single beat of silence before the four boys began laughing in loud, boisterous belts that had the maids and butlers outside laughing themselves, though much more quietly.   
They had all been worried about the famiglia when Xanxus had been brought into it, a rowdy, abused, neglected six years old with wrath flames that rivalled Secondo, which he could only half control; it was no wonder that he was a worry.  
Except the brother, the triplet skies –how blessed the Ninth and his wife were –had immediately gravitated to the violent boy and together the boys had made Xanxus feel safe, and loved. The people in the mansions had never seen such a sudden turn, or such a viciously protective bow in their lives.  
There were rumours that the four boys had resonating flames; an extreme rarity. The rumour mill said that their flames had synced up and that the boys knew if someone had so much as insulted one of their brood. There were rumours that the boys’ harmony factor could turn armies to stone if the four so wished it.  
But those were rumours and the mansion was just pleased to have the boys happy, together, and protective. They sparred, they trained, and they learnt together; they were making Vongola great.  
Their father couldn’t be prouder.  
“You need to sort him out yourself, Massimo.” Enrico grinned at his stockier brother, his teeth glinting in his smile.  
“That’s not fair!” he joked, striding over and ruffling the black-haired boy’s hair much to his displeasure if the cussing was anything to go by.  
“Baby brother!” Federico, the softest and warmest of the brother’s sounded scandalised. “Where the hell did you learn to swear so much? I am so ashamed.”  
Xanxus just sucked his teeth even as Federico’s infectious smile lifted his lips. “Like you wouldn’t know, Fratello. I heard you swearing up a storm that would put Coyote to shame when you dropped that box of weapon parts on your foot yesterday.”  
Federico blushed scarlet, and turned even redder when Massimo threw his thick arm over his shoulders. “Oho, what’s this little brother? I thought you were the innocent one.”  
“Are any of us innocent?” Enrico snorted. “As far as I’m concerned we weren’t even innocent the day we were born.”  
“As I remember it, you were only six when you first decided that hiding your flames would be a great way to play hide and seek, Enrico.”  
The old voice at the door had all the boys standing straight and bowing slightly in respect. Their eyes were still laughing even as they stood and greeted their father.  
“Good evening, father.”  
The ninth smiled at his boys, so pleased and proud of them. They were all already so grown up. Xanxus was thirteen, already starting to plan and prep for his future in Vongola; Federico was turning sixteen, the sweetest and gentlest boy with the purest of hearts; Massimo was almost twenty, strong minded and quick to dispel rumour and spite with his intel; and Enrico his dearest boy was already twenty one, ready to take his place and rule Vongola with an iron will and sweet, family-oriented heart.  
“Ah, I wouldn’t remember, father.” Enrico was blushing and Xanxus sniggered.  
“Ah, of course you wouldn’t. How time flies though, you’re all so grown.”  
“Now you’re being embarrassing, old man.” Massimo chuckled, “You’re not going senile on us, are ya’?”  
“Now now, the old man’s still as sharp as the dagger he keeps in his cane.” Xanxus snorted, grabbing his jacket from the couch before turning back to Timoteo. “You’re off to the meeting with Cavallone right? It’s my turn to shadow you, shall we head out?”  
Like a switch the Ninth’s face shifted and all the fatherly creases fell away as cold anger flooded his warm eyes.  
“No. Iemitsu will be the only one joining me tonight, I won’t have you coming with me to any meetings from today onwards, Xanxus.”  
The youngest Vongola brother startled, his eyes widening as his mind whirled. “Why the fuck not? Have I done something to offend one of the council again, father?”  
“No, not this time. But I won’t have a mongrel coming to meetings, especially one who has no right to a position in the famiglia. Iemitsu will suffice. Don’t cause trouble when I am gone, boys.”  
With that Timoteo was gone, the door clicking shut with finality and a terrible roar that shook and spiked the intuition within the Vongola boys.  
Enrico stood straight suddenly, and Massimo and Federico were already at Xanxus’ sides, a hand on his head and back respectively; enough by themselves to make Xanxus forget about the barb about his bloodline.  
“Brother, how many times has that been this month?” Enrico’s voice carried with the alcoholic tang of dying will as it dribbled from his core and the boys shivered; he was already a boss.  
“He turned me down twice this week; from what I hear Iemitsu has been the only one joining him for the past two months at least; I hear plans of that Basil baby joining him when he’s turned ten.” Massimo growled, his mind running over the various schedules and documents he had gleamed from CEDEF and the Vongola database just two nights prior.  
“Even before then, the last council meeting I walked into, the Lion was the only one who spoke for Vongola’s behalf.” Federico replied, pressed close to Xanxus.  
“I don’t like this, Brothers.” Xanxus’ voice rumbled as his protective instincts meshed with his intuition.  
“Ah, I don’t either.” Enrico replied, turning to his brothers, and like the rumours said, their flames flexed together as their eyes glinted with their respective sky flames. “Iemitsu is up to something, and I’ll be fucked if I let that man hurt our family.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xanxus woke sweating. The burn in his eyes ignored when he stood and glided to the shower to wash off the stink of nightmare from him.  
He worked robotically, his mind on the memory, trying to decipher every single bit of information he could. That had been almost four years ago now, and things had only been getting worse and worse. Especially now that the only three others –besides those Xanxus had told –who seemed to notice this oddity within Nono were dead.  
Dead men didn’t talk.  
When Xanxus crushed the glass of water in his hands he only growled before he heated his hand to sear the wound; he had no time for bandages this morning, he’d done it before and these scars wouldn’t even be that noticeable eventually.  
Right now Xanxus had work.   
He could hear the hustle in the dining hall from all the way at the stairs, it wasn’t unusual and in fact it had become quite the comfort to the Varia leader. Which was why he strolled in without so much as an announcement, there was the usual greeting before the place dissolved into shouts and snores and boisterous laughter that was entirely Varia.  
“We have to steal the rings.”  
It was straightforward and calm. Xanxus’ voice was never so calm, but not one of the guardians could ignore the line of cold acceptance in there too as Xanxus took his seat at the head of the table. It hadn’t taken them long to accept and start their own plans around their boss’ once Xanxus had finished his sentence.  
They and the rest of the Varia had long since stopped worrying about this trait. They were practically one body now.  
Things had not been good the last six months.  
Xanxus hadn’t kept the theory his brothers and he had concocted a secret for very long once he had started to build his own Varia and had Tyr defeated. Upon Squalo’s victory he had known the man –boy at the time –loyalties laid with Varia and so Xanxus told him of the disarray in Vongola.  
Squalo had been to all of three meetings with the Ninth before he approached Xanxus with a scowl and angry eyes. “He’s being brainwashed.”  
That had been two years ago and now the whole Varia knew what was happening. But that didn’t mean they could do much. The last sixth months had drained the Varia of resources and wills.  
Nono had given them only the most difficult of hits; ones that lasts months and pushed their recruits to the limit. He had sent fewer and fewer recruits for training, choosing instead to pull recruits from either CEDEF or one of the sister famiglia in the alliances; forcing Varia to find their own recruits from dwindling masses, and with missions getting harder and harder their ranks were diminishing.  
It was fucking annoying and many a time Xanxus had to listen to his guardians –the squad leaders –whining and bitching about the problems. Or, to the rats within the Varia walls it sounded like bitching.  
Xanxus and the guardians were planning, gathering, and growing stronger even under the thumb of Nono.  
It was tragic though, Xanxus couldn’t even recognize the shell of the man anymore. He seemed completely the same, he smiled and laughed and he spent time with his recruits and guardians. He drank bourbon with the Don of the Calico famiglia, and he played crochet with the Donna of the Spanish gang. He hadn’t changed in routine or grace.  
Until anything to do with decision making, information gathering, or Xanxus was concerned.  
Especially now that he was getting older.  
Timoteo was almost eighty, which for a Mafia Don was already well into the age at which most bosses met their maker or else retires away from the limelight. But he was also without an heir as far as Xanxus was concerned.  
“What do you mean by that, boss?” Levi asked, pausing from his meal to watch Xanxus carefully; most mornings like this when his flames fluctuated so much, Xanxus was like a feral cat. He could be curious and warm one minute, and chewing on your bones the next.  
“Vooi, are you so fucking thick lighting pervert. We need to steal the Vongola rings from those fucktard seniors.”  
Levi blushed, but was cut off before he could retort and save his ‘honour’. “Ushishishishi, you’re going to force your candidacy.”  
Xanxus made a type of affirmation noise as he chewed on the food that had been placed on the table in front of him.  
“Well if the old man won’t give it to you, you have no choice.” Lussuria announced with a hand on his chin as if in deep thought. “The question is how and when, we need to be careful or else we’ll tip the balance in the mafia.”  
“Yare, it’s so tiresome. But so far, no one seems to know of our inner turmoil; it’d be costly if they suddenly did.”  
“Vooooooi! The Cavallone brat is catching on.”  
“Is he now?” Levi snorted.  
“Explain, shark trash.”  
Squalo didn’t even bother sneering at the name before he fell into second-in-command mode. He sat straight and his gaze didn’t waver from the intense brown of Xanxus’ eyes, smug at the interest and pride deep within them.  
“He keeps pestering me about the Vongola status, and what he can do to help whenever he drops by unannounced.” Squalo explained, “He laughs it off and says he misses the company we used to keep in school but that show-pony knows something wrong in the echelon. He asked me the other day what happened to when the boys used to shadow their father; says the old lion is boring company during the meetings.”  
Xanxus did look impressed, and from the laughter and hums down the table the rest of the Varia were too. Dino wasn’t the sharpest tack, but when there was trouble about he seemed almost able to smell it; his cavalry were usually the first in line to aid Vongola. With Squalo’s friendship with the horse-Don it gave Xanxus and his boys the upper hand; especially if he was noticing something wrong with the old dogs of Vongola.  
“Ushishishi, and here I thought the stable peasant wouldn’t amount to anything.”  
“The show-pony may not be my type but he certainly isn’t an idiot.” Lussuria hummed.  
“But if he’s noticing the cracks in our foundation other will too.” Mammon’s voice for once wasn’t mocking and there was a true worried strung within it.  
“We need to act soon. If I can get into the throne before too much of our foundation is lost we can settle this fucking family before my father bites the dust and the underworld won’t feel so much as a breeze.”  
“So eloquent, bossu.” Lussuria sounded disappointed.  
“Who the hell has time for that, lady trash?” Xanxus snorted, finishing up his coffee before turning his gaze to his guardians, amused by the excitement in their limbs all of a sudden. “So which of you trashes can give me a deadline for the coup?”  
“The prince says we move in a week.” He grinned. “Ushishishishi, there will be so much blood.”  
“You fucking insane? Most of it will be ours if we move now, child!” Mammon seemed most offended by Bel’s offer. “I say no more than a year.”  
“Too long! Boss’ honour is at steak!” Levi growled before turning to his boss. “I say we can move in two months; my recruits will be ready by then.”  
“You’re all Neanderthals, we need to move with style; I say four months.” Lussuria said in sing-song.  
Squalo was quiet the entire time, hand on his chin as his sword arm flicked on and off, the sword making a silent ‘shink’ as it moved.  
“And you shark commander?” Xanxus mocked, “Your awful silent for such a large mouth.”  
“You fucking jerk ass boss.” Squalo muttered before turning to Xanxus. “We’ll be able to move within seven months, any longer and our movements will get to the Ninth’s guardians, any less than six and we won’t be ready.”  
Xanxus grinned, the mug in his hand cracked as his excitement, frustration and anticipation manifested his flames in his palm.  
“Fucking brilliant.” He hummed. “Prepare yourselves, trashy guardians. We move to take Vongola back in exactly six months and four days. Get your boys ready; the Varia are staging a coup d’état.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was chaos. Gun shots and shouts echoed the halls of the Vongola mansion though unlike the usual boisterous laughter that followed there were nothing but war cries. The shouts weren’t even in protest and laughter, they were terrified, order bearing shouts.  
“Where is the Ninth?” Coyote was the current storm of Vongola and his eyes raged at the chaos.  
“Fucking Varia drove him towards the underground banquet halls.” Visconti scowled, shoving some of the Varia squad members down the stairs as he drew to Coyote’s side.  
“Fuck.” Coyotes bullets found fleshy thighs and meaty shoulders as he broke through the ranks, the other guardians, beside Bouche and Brow Nie –who had managed to stay with Nono –drew to his side. “How did we not have any warning for this?! The Varia have been quiet.”  
“Ushishishi, that’s what we wanted you to think.”  
Belphegor appeared like a ghost, knives glinting as he spun them round and round, blood already splattered on the barely teen’s face and clothes.  
“We wouldn’t be Varia if we let dogs like you know our plans.” Mammon appeared too, mist coiling around his feet. “We’re paid for our Quality after all.”  
“You little brats.” Ganauche was scowling, his young face looking suddenly as old as the oldest of the Ninths guardians. “You are part of our famiglia. You dare you bite us?”  
“Mou, we stand with the Vongola,” Lussuria cooed even as sun flames licked at his joints, “But when the famiglia has been compromised we have to make our move.”  
The guardians roared, offended by such threats and insinuations, it was Schnitten whose voice rang out though, even as he probed with rain flames to try and soothe the raging Varia. “You accuse us of being compromised?! Who is it that’s threatening the famiglia now?”  
And the three Varia guardians didn’t even pause, “The Ninth.” Rolled from their tongues without stutter and slowly the world dissolved into a field.  
“While Boss brings the famiglia back into rights, how about you give us out money worth.”  
“The prince has been looking for a good fight.”  
“You little brats!”  
Chaos. Fire and screams and blood filled the Vongola mansion as the Varia tore through it with guardians and squad members and flames and tricks. They weren’t the best of Vongola for nothing, and the Vongola had forgotten that fact far too easily.  
After all Varia were a part of the Vongola, but they were a beast, and even tame creatures could turn and bite if the hold on their leash was left loose enough.  
“Sounds like out boys are having fun with the guardians.” Squalo seemed to purr with pride, the mother of the Varia indeed. The thought had Levi and Xanxus snorting.  
“Those idiots would have fun with a brick wall.” Levi’s attention was only half on his retorts, instead his parabolas were flying around, lighting the various Vongola squad members, and Brow Nie up with lightning flames.  
“And you’re telling me you wouldn’t?” Xanxus snorted, his guns blasting holes and scorches along the halls and stairs, taking Vongola out with each flash of wrath flames.  
Levi choked for a second, grovelling and flailing like the prideful but easily embarrassed brute he was. Xanxus and Squalo just rolled their eyes. “Oi, lightning dog, stand guard here and don’t let any of these grunts get in. We’re going to deal with the Ninth.”  
“Oi! You don’t order me around! I only listen to the Boss.”  
“And the boss is fucking done with your bitching!” Xanxus retorted. “Take care of the stupid Brow Nie and wait for further instructions.”  
“Y-Yes boss.”  
Squalo rolled his eyes as they moved away from Levi. The lightning guardians spun on his heels and all the two hear pillars of the Varia were aware of next was the hall and ballroom lighting up in bright, rough light as screams and protest echoed from Levi.  
“Fucking trash! You’ll never get past me! I am the boss’ right hand!”  
“Sometimes I don’t know who is more ridiculous, your lightning mutt or that stupid martial artist.”  
“I’d say you all have a dangerous flair for the dramatic, boys.” The voice was silky and halted both Xanxus and Squalo just before the last hall before the fall-out bunker; the only place the Ninth could have gone.  
“You need to move, Bouche.” Squalo warned, his sword glinting in the light of the mist flames.  
“I need to do nothing for traitors.” The sound of his fury was disgusting, and Xanxus almost felt bad for the old man. It seemed that Iemitsu had not only poisoned the Ninth, but his guardians as well.  
The waste of space advisor was going to pay.  
“Squalo.”  
“Don’t waste your breathe, boss. I got him.”  
“Got me, huh?” Bouche sounded offended, and his ire translated into the flames gathering around him.  
Squalo just grinned, and amongst the shield of water that rose up from Squalo’s sword and core, Xanxus sprinted past the Ninth’s mist guardian and slammed his way through the doors that lead to the largest, darkest of banquet halls in the Vongola mansion.  
“Fuck.” Bouche tried to follow but Squalo appeared in a flit of rain flames with a grin across his face and flames reflecting off his white hair.  
“Ah-ah, you’re going to have some fun with me first. Boss is busy.”  
“Don’t get cocky, boy.”  
“We’ll see if you’re calling any of us boys after all this.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xanxus was quick to melt the lock when the doors slammed behind him and then his eyes roamed the room until he spotted his father standing from the throne that had obviously been in the room for too many years.  
“You’ve made a real mess of my family, father.” Xanxus snarled.  
“I’ve made a mess?” Timoteo asked, his moustache rustling and one grey eyebrow rising. “Xanxus, what are you doing, why would you cause such strife among us?”   
Xanxus gazed upon the ninth as he cornered him, the man seemed for once normal. His eyes glinted with warmth and his posture was relaxed. His voice though, it hadn’t sounded so cold in Xanxus’ childhood.  
The pair stared each other down for a long time, their flames probing and clashing in the way that only Skies could do. Xanxus searched for his father within the man that looked like his father; he looked for that grief that came with being in the mafia with a warm heart, and that fury that should come with losing sons.  
Xanxus couldn’t find any of it, he couldn’t see those tells within the blue eyes that were usually so embarrassingly open. Xanxus had always been able to read Timoteo –as about ninty percent of the mafia could- those eyes were ones that could do the same in return.  
Now though, now Xanxus was certain that Nono wouldn’t even be able to see the truth laid out before him. So even as the minutes dragged on Xanxus closed his eyes and let his breathe build before releasing it.  
When he looked at the aged man before him again, his eyes had dyed red from his rage flames and he knew that he probably couldn’t save the man from himself with words alone.  
“The Varia have had enough with you and your ridiculous decisions; we’re taking the rings from you, Ninth.” Xanxus’ voice was even, his conviction bleeding into his tone and setting it in stone will to the extent that Nono seemed to shift under the pressure.  
“Why would you even want the rings, son?” Nono’s voice was soothing, and Xanxus wanted, for all he was worth, to believe that he was the delusional one.  
“Because I’m the rightful heir to this famiglia, and since you can’t see it for yourself we gotta take it from you.” Xanxus retorted carefully, watching for any sign of attack or protest.  
“You are not the heir.” Nono replied smoothly.  
“The fuck he isn’t.” Squalo charged through the doors, flooding the room with blue flames, Xanxus would have snorted if the situation wasn’t so dire, his second in command looked as flamboyant as the sun guardian when he let his flames flood like that.  
Xanxus didn’t know whether to be surprised at how quickly Squalo finished off Bouche or how long he and the Ninth had spent staring each other down.  
Surely a changed man shouldn’t have let Xanxus show such weakness. Maybe he could be saved-  
Xanxus bit the inside of his cheek to pull himself from those thoughts. He couldn’t let himself get emotional. He had decided that he probably couldn’t save his Father with words; he needed to keep his mind clear and on that decision.  
“I thought I told you to take care of that stupid mist, trash.”  
“And I fucking did, but I ain’t about to laze around when you’re still fighting. And why the fuck did you melt the locks, are you fucking stupid? You’re too much god damn work for your own good.” Squalo retorted, swinging his sword arm around wildly. “You should be thankful I think you’re even worth half the effort you put me through.”  
“Fuck that.”  
Squalo was going to retort, but then the accented voice that had caused all their problems appeared form the shadows, ghosting to Timoteo’s side.  
“As entertaining as it is to see brat’s act like men.” Iemitsu began, “The Ninth has told you that you aren’t the candidate for Decimo; stand down now and we won’t have to put you in your place.”  
Squalo did snort this time, sneering at the Lion of Vongola. “Is that fucking right? What can an old man like you do to us, we’re Varia Fucking Quality. You’re rusted and spent!”  
Iemitsu’s dirty eyebrow raised suddenly and men filtered in from the same direction as Squalo, and Xanxus knew immediately that they wouldn’t touch him. “Go deal with them.”  
“Aye boss, don’t die while I’m busy.”  
Squalo went off, drawing the men away and dropping them like flies, but he stayed close enough to listen to the proceedings; they’d tell him what plans he needed to make and what disasters were about to happen.  
His sword arm was aching.  
“Iemitsu.” Xanxus muttered.  
“Xanxus.”  
“What you do to the Ninth then, huh bastard?”  
“Nothing, you’re deluded boy, you must have hit your head, or perhaps that dirty blood of yours has poisoned you.”  
Xanxus growled, turning to the aging Mafia Boss. “You gonna let him talk about me like that? Since when were you such a coward you let your advisor speak for you?” His father didn’t respond to that jab.  
“I am no coward, Xanxus. You are sick boy, make your boys stop and we can put this aside. We can make Vongola great. If you follow my lead and Iemitsu’s.”  
“Like I’d ever listen to that bitch. Besides, what you gonna do when you die, old man? You can’t leave Vongola to that bitch beside you, he’s already got CEDEF; there’ll be mutiny in the underworld if you break the code.”  
“You don’t have to worry about that, Xanxus.” And Iemitsu spoke with such candour that Xanxus shivered. “The Ninth has an heir now.”  
“The fuck he does!” Xanxus replied with smugness and assuredness. “My brothers are dead, and Primo’s line is done. He has no choice but to make me his heir or else face me and my boys as we take the right from him.”  
“I have an Heir, Xanxus, and he isn’t you.” The Ninth replied, voice warm and smile soft. “Dear Tsunayoshi has always been my heir, and now that CEDEF has agreed with me there will be no arguments in the Council or underworld.”  
Xanxus reeled, eyes bulging and rage flame licking at his skin. “You’re joking. There will still be mutiny! No one will accept the blatant bias in that! Iemitsu’s his fucking father, they’ll call you a traitor! They’d never let CEDEF and Vongola be led by blood relatives.”  
And then Iemitsu smirked and Xanxus was hard pressed not to pull out his guns and blast the man’s face off and be done with this entire shit fest. But his father was still beside the man.  
“You have no need to worry, brat. I will step down as soon as my boy’s inheritance ceremony. Basil will take my place.”  
Xanxus couldn’t believe his ears, and Squalo though only half listening felt like taking a sword and running it through both the Ninth and Iemitsu. This was turning into a bigger clusterfuck than they could ever imagine.  
“You’re insane. That’s your boy, he’s what, not even ten yet and you’ve already decided that he’s going to be a boss? He’s a fucking civilian, he’ll ruin Vongola! If you think I’m going to follow some pampered wimpy ass child you’ve got another thing coming! My boys and I will end him before he even has a god damn chance, then what’ll you do huh, Ninth?”  
“I’ll end you.” The ninth lifted his staff in a way familiar to Xanxus in an infantile memory of screams and then silence.  
“You’ve gone god damn mad. You’ve let him take you over, old man. You told me about that boy, about how innocent and sweet he is. You told me that he was like Federico and you want to fucking sully him? What happened to you, what did that fucking bitch Iemitsu say to you to change you so?!”  
It was a long shot, Xanxus knew, but if he had to rip his father’s heart apart to save his Famiglia then so fucking be it. Xanxus had to try to reach that soft spot –that loyal protective spot –that had made Vongola more of a family these past years.  
“You brat, don’t you dare talk to the Ninth like that, we’ll have you culled for your insubordination. Varia is still a part of Vongola!”  
The Ninth seemed to shift uneasily as Xanxus’ words hit him, even as Iemitsu roared beside him. But instead he sighed and looked at Xanxus with eyes so strange to him. They were still that warm blue that Xanxus remembered saving him, yet they held not a single forgiveness in them; not a single care for Xanxus or the famiglia or himself anymore.  
“I have made my decision and it is unanimous amongst CEDEF and myself. You will learn to hold your tongue boy, or else I will make sure you never utter a word again.”  
“You’re fucking joking. You’re going to make this bastard’s civilian son Decimo?” Xanxus’ snarl was feral and pitched high. “You’re a fucking joke! My brothers must be rolling in their graves! What’s wrong with you?!”  
“There’s nothing wrong, son.” Timoteo hummed in that voice that had once soothed Xanxus’ every childhood nightmare, now it was a poison, an insult to the man who spoke them. Because Xanxus couldn’t be sure they were really his father’s words.  
“Nothing wrong?” Xanxus’ voice pitched finally, his voice cracking in a way that made everyone remember that this boy was only sixteen. “The fuck is with you, Timoteo? What the fuck happened to the man who took me in? Who made Vongola great? What happened to your fire?”  
Timoteo flinched back at the insult, his will bucking against his restraint at the insult. “I burn strong boy, stronger than your mutt blood ever will!” Nono’s voice was cold, the soothing bass to it turned tenor and mad and he grew pleased when Xanxus’ eyes widened enough for him to see the pain Xanxus felt from the jab.  
“Who do you think you’re talking to, boy?” Iemitsu asked, trying to stifle a grin on his lips as he watched the feral blood rise in Xanxus.  
The boy was so easy to goad and Iemitsu got a sick pleasure in his lower belly when the boy roared and spat like a misbehaving cat; especially because Iemitsu knew full well he held this pseudo-lion’s pride in his palm and one snap would end the boy’s fight.  
It was disgusting for Xanxus to know how far they had fallen. How weak his father had become while he was off trying to build up a wall of men and guns to protect them. To think that sick bastard, the man both him and his father had trusted to protect them would dare poison them from the inside made Xanxus’ stomach buck and fury boil a deeper, darker sky flame in his palms. He felt it his fault that this was happening, that he was facing that same man, his father standing like a puppet, with the same worth as if he were crumpled in the corner. It was his fault, and his Varia were not yet strong enough to protect Vongola –their famiglia –it hurt him more than he wanted to admit.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you, Iemitsu?”  
“Boy, you’d be wise to remember who you’re talking to when you use that tone.” The blonde snarled from beside Timoteo. Xanxus wanted to rip his father from the man’s side like never before. Especially when Iemitsu placed a hand on the aging man’s shoulder.  
“Get the fuck away from my father.” Xanxus snarled.  
“I am no father of yours, boy. You’ve known that for years.”  
And Squalo almost threw up when he saw the strangled half-rage half-grief on the boss’ face; Xanxus had never in all the time Squalo had been with him looked so vulnerable. It made Squalo bristle, it made him want to throw up a wall of anything and not let anyone see his boss breaking so. It was his job as guardian to not let anyone see his boss in such a state.  
Yet here he was, fighting grunts to instead of protecting his boss as this coup played out.  
“What have you done to him?” Xanxus’ voice was deceptively quiet and Squalo’s instincts were screeching at him to run. To get far away. His flame core was reacting similarly, because this rage, this was not so simple, this was the fabled Wrath that the Secondo was so famed for.  
Squalo’s sword arm was aching; something was going to go so fucking wrong tonight. His gut clenched.  
“Fuck.”  
Bodies fell at Squalo’s feet and his boot squeaked as he spun around roaring as rain flames poured from his very skin.  
“Boss!”  
Xanxus charged forward and his eyes caught sight of the smug fucking smile on Iemitsu’s face, and had he not been so furious, so full of grief, he would have noticed his intuition rear up.  
But it wasn’t hyper intuition, it wasn’t the type of intuition burning though Nono and Iemitsu’s veins and so it wasn’t so obvious. This was hard earned intuition that Xanxus had cultivated, and therefore it was flawed by his emotional state. Xanxus in a clear minded state always kept an eye on this intuition; he’d curse himself one day when he realised he’d let himself slip.  
He was barely aware of his squad leaders flooding into the hall as their own battles drew to a close and they managed to get back to their leader, he was not aware of their screams and shouts and protests and flames until he felt them brush his own will.  
Xanxus roared, his scream’s echoed in the hall and everyone in the mansion felt the ground tremble and the screams shriek across the grounds, as if the mansion itself were screaming with its boy.  
Ice crept over his entire body, and he writhed as his guardians clawed at the ice with their flames and wills, yet still it climbed. Xanxus felt fear for the first time as Belphegor and Mammon streaked towards the Ninth and his advisor only to be stopped by a wall of guards that started falling.  
Nono’s were cold and his hands held his flaming cane up, he didn’t even flinch at the screams, as if he weren’t freezing his son in ice that would forever seal him and his flames away from even touch and words.  
They fell so easily to Bel’s hysterical screaming and Mammon’s mind ripping power. “We’re going to kill you!”  
Men fell and Iemitsu just laughed.  
The fucking bastard, the one who destroyed his family was laughing.  
Xanxus couldn’t even see anymore, the rage flames had not only dyed his once brown eyes crimson but the heat and power was so strong that Xanxus’ eyes burned even as he fell too far into his will to kill the insufferable bastard.  
Xanxus wasn’t even sure he was hearing Squalo’s voice anymore.  
“Boss you need to calm down. Fuck, Vooiii can’t you do anything useful Levi?!”  
“Shut the fucking fuck up! I’m trying! It’s not melting!”  
“Boss!”  
But Xanxus wasn’t seeing. He wasn’t feeling.  
The ice was at his knees and still he didn’t feel, his wrath flames tore at the ice, trying to protect him.  
“B-Boss you need to calm down! We-I can’t get my flames past yours!” Even Lussuria was panicked, Xanxus could hear the tremor in the voice; any good boss would.  
The ice was above his waist.  
“You bastard!” Xanxus’ roars didn’t sound like his own anymore. The guardians flinched back. “I won’t let you get away with this! I won’t let you destroy my family!”  
“You won’t have to boy, it’s not yours anymore.” Iemitsu’s hand was on Nono’s neck, and the man’s eyes looked haunted as the ice continued to form from his cane. “Come, Ninth. I think it’s time we ate and then headed to bed.”  
“You are right, Iemitsu. That’s a good idea.”  
The ice flooded his mouth and eyes and muted his years. Yes still Xanxus heard.  
“XANXUS!”  
And the laughter was still there, even as the ice rose above and beyond Xanxus’ head and past his arms, freezing the boy in a position of pure rage, eyes unfocused, body open; it looked as if the ice emanated from Xanxus’ core itself, blasting out as it consumed his rage.  
And it did consume his rage, the ice covered the energy into a substance of suspension. Xanxus’ frozen flames would feed his body and mind so that when he was one day thawed and allowed to walk free again he would not be stifled and stunted.  
But Iemitsu just laughed, even as Nono was taken away, even as the Varia were subdued and caged and beat until they weren’t going to move for a while: if Iemitsu had his way, Xanxus was never going to be thawed, he was going to be an example for all of Vongola for all the years to come.  
Because Iemitsu’s son was going to take the throne now, and everyone needed to realise the true power of Primo’s line. Traitors would look upon Xanxus –the boy of mongrel blood who thought himself a prince –like a trophy and warning. Only Those of Primo’s blood were good enough to think within Vongola.  
Tsunayoshi would take the mantle, and Iemitsu would guide him. Just like ha had guided Timoteo these last, crucial years.


	2. This Coup and That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by popular demand –and a week without a computer and with a giant muse – here is another chapter of The Difference Between. Something I’ve been looking forward to writing and something that is flowing rather well.  
> I must thank you dear readers, because you gave me quite a bit to think about, particularly about the relationship between Tsuna and Xanxus and the Vongola in general. While I knew exactly where I was/am ending this story, and in fact the exact lines that will be tying this story off in a few chapters time, your wonderful reviews have certainly twisted and changed the path that will bring us to that ending.  
> So I have to thank you. So, please enjoy and beware of spelling/grammar mistakes, and please do review, it means the world to me.

Xanxus felt rage fall from his eyes in an exhausting melt that left nothing behind but that slow burn you usually only felt after strenuous, specific exercise for the first time in a long while.  
“Good to see you again, boss.” Squalo’s voice was deep, but Xanxus would know it anywhere, at any time; along with the tell-tale relief that softened every word.  
The world was a blurry mess around Xanxus’ head, his muscles felt like pudding –but not in an atrophied sort of way –and his ears and nose felt filled with cotton. That didn’t stop the flash of silver that flooded Xanxus along with the clean musk that had always been Squalo’s scent.  
“Wen’d you get a’sex change, Sharkie?” Though slurred and drunk with fatigue and overstimulation, Xanxus’ voice was too deep to be recognizable to the man.  
Somewhere in the background Xanxus thought he heard whoops and cheers; but he couldn’t be assed with the background right now with all the sights and pressures all over his body as Squalo spoke and moved.  
“Vooooiii! Eight years and that’s how you greet me, boss?!” Squalo sounded shocked, but he had a grin stretched half way across his whole face so Xanxus knew the man wasn’t. “Has your stint asleep made you forget, boss? I promised never to cut my hair again; until you became Decimo.”  
Ah, that made sense, Xanxus’ blurred eyes rolled over the hair –a mass of silver that fell straight and to Squalo’s ribs. At least the man didn’t look ridiculous, long hair suited him more than that mop of buzzed hair from when they were children, in fact.  
“Stupid reason for sucha hand’cap.” Xanxus mocked, swaying in Squalo’s arms as his pudding legs refused to take his weight.  
Xanxus felt a growl build in his chest as his body felt de-synced and his flame core rumbled on empty. He felt the fever of its depletion build under his skin and he shivered with the thought of the pain and hunger that would follow.  
“All the better to prove our power, then.” Xanxus felt his shoulders squeezed tight for a moment before a soft, whispered voice ghosted across his ear. “It’s good to have you back, Xanxus.”  
Xanxus smiled and clumsily returned the embrace with the arm over his friend’s shoulders. “Can’t get rid of me tha’ easy, Squalo.” Xanxus used the shark commander to try and stand to full height –he was almost ashamed when it took Squalo’s strength to get him there –before he addressed the gathered men. “An’ I better not hear that you let Varia Quality fuckin’ split, trash.”  
At his statement, roars and chees rained down around him giving Xanxus a moment to survey his men and the chaos that seemed to be awash in the room.  
Xanxus recognised the men, but he had last seen them as boys, younger than, or Xanxus’ own age; it was throwing to see once baby fuzzed faces suddenly melted into stubble and angles. But something in Xanxus purred; they had stayed and grown stronger together and Xanxus was fucking proud of that.  
Rubble and men were on the floor around the Varia, Vongola and CEDEF, and as his nose grew freed of the stuffing that blocked it, Xanxus grew aware of the smell of Dying Will flames and ice around him. It smelt like cotton with an underlying tang of fire and flesh and sweat and sweet sky flames. It made Xanxus’ skin and his core writhe.  
“As much as I hate to ruin this touching reunion, time is money.” Mammon appeared in a flit of mist flames and slid cold metal into Xanxus’ right hand.  
“Surprised you stayed, Squirt.” Xanxus mumbled as his head lolled to his hand. “Though you’d find a more prof’table sit’ation.”  
Xanxus mind was halted when his eyes roved over the skin of his arms as he tried to figure out what Mammon had given him. The once proud colour remained but now cuts and abrasions of darker colour patch worked his skin in a tapestry of his crime against and in favour of Vongola. Scars littered him and as the disconnected feeling of his limbs and skin dissolved he realised that the itch and tightness didn’t come only from the sudden growth he had to contend with -because he was no longer sixteen, he and his body had aged – but also the scars now recounting his time under ice.  
“Fuck.”  
Silence descended on the hall they had begun moving down, but it wasn’t an ashamed kind, but the kind that happened because someone couldn’t explain a situation away, having forgotten it was there and happening at all.  
“Boss, don’t worry.” Lussuria appeared and it threw Xanxus more because the man looked barely aged, and more fucking dramatic as if that were even possible. “The zero-point break ice burned you when it was giving you nourishment and keeping you asleep.” The sun flame user lifted Xanxus’ hand to examine it and turned it over and over in thought. “We can’t heal it, but we tried... they aren’t normal scars.”  
“Oh fuckin’ right?” Xanxus felt a strange burn across his face and Lussuria’s face fell.  
“Ah….they react to emotion.”  
Xanxus looked upon his arms to see the scars move and slide along his skin like demented tattoos, his eyes widened as he watched his muscles move around the scars.  
“Well Fuck me.”  
“Ushishishishi,” Bel moved to Xanxus’ side and fuck didn’t he get big fast? Xanxus could remember the boy arrived, young and vicious and covered in blood, already fitting in with the bloodthirsty but undeniably skilled Varia. The boy’s grin was still in place and his eyes ever shaded. “As tempting as that might be, we don’t have time; but your look suits you, boss-man.”  
Xanxus raised an eyebrow, about to ask Squalo what the fuck was wrong with the kid and whether he had suffered more head trauma while Xanxus was out, but then he noticed the rings on not only Bel’s hand, but Lussuria’s, and Squalo’s and Mammon’s; then looking at his own hand, Xanxus spied the metal that his illusionist had put there.  
“What the fuck were you idiots doing while I was out?!”  
Squalo laughed this time and Xanxus thought he heard Levi shout an undignified ‘Don’t mock boss.’ In the background.  
“Don’t get your hopes up, Boss. We didn’t take Vongola for you yet.”  
“Then the fuck do I have the sky ring?”  
“Mou, only half a sky ring, Bosssu.”  
“Come again?”  
“We only have half.”  
“The fuck? Stop being so cryptic, Squalo. What the fuck is happenin’?” How the fuck am I even out?”  
That’s when Xanxus noticed how drained his boys were, how dirty and pale and how their chests heaved, he noticed as his will branched out on instincts to protect, that all their cores were half drained.  
“We managed to get the half rings from CEDEF before Iemitsu tucked tail and ran after he realised our plans.” Mammon explained to his wide-eyes boss. “We started a coup, again. This time, we succeeded, since obviously you are out.”  
Xanxus stared at his men, shocked, proud, terrified, exhausted, and last but as all those emotions settled and he felt the tell-tale spark of his flames again, Xanxus let his face fall for a second.  
“I think you all need to get me up to date.” Has he the strength, Xanxus would have wiped a hand over his face.  
“It’s going to take a while.” Lussuria assured.  
“Where are we headed?” Xanxus asked again as the men moved around him through the half destroyed mansion as one unit, faster now that the boss was settled.   
“Japan, boss.” Squalo replied, refusing to give Xanxus’ weight to anyone else as they moved.  
“Then we have enough time.” Xanxus’ voice rumbled. “Start explaining, Squalo. I won’t be the weak link here.”  
“Of course, Boss.” Squalo replied. “But I’d get some rest while you can; the flight’s as long as the story.”  
Xanxus hum was barely audible before Squalo felt the man’s whole weight lean on him. The rain flame user noted that they’d have to build the man back up. While the ice ‘cradle’ has ensured his body’s growth without being stunted and made sure his muscle mass remained optimum it was hollow growth and Xanxus barely weight more than Bel. It was more than concerning.  
“Have the team prep all the nutrient meals they can, Lussuria.”  
“Way ahead of you.”  
“Good. We’re in for a long flight.” Squalo finished addressing the guardians before turning his attention to the other men all around him, their eyes lit with steady resolve that Squalo hadn’t seen so fired up in years. “To your places boys, we’re counting on you to hold down the fort.”  
There wasn’t even a sound, but the order scattered the men with a salute and efficiency; since Xanxus wasn’t awake Squalo felt the thrumming pride for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna felt the dirt press into every crease of his face and he knew it would take weeks to get his ears cleaned again. He felt the cuts and the grit in the wounds on his knees and palms; those would heal by the end of the week.  
As he stood, quickly because he knew he’d be pulling a bullet from his calf again if he didn’t –and those hurt like a festering splinter had exploded under his flesh and he hadn’t had to take a bullet out for almost two years, it wasn’t exactly something he wanted to relive –Tsuna growled and cussed out the man forcing him to the ground.  
Life hadn’t been bad since his god damn father had gone back to work, now it seemed like everything was imploding because the bastard came home.  
“Get moving, Tsunayoshi. What did I say about staying down too long?”  
“It’d get me shot, sir.” Tsuna grit out, trying to keep the pain and panic from his voice when the bullets rained around again, he started to gather flames in his palms, ignoring the itching pain from the blistering skin.  
Hopefully Reborn would be able to sneak in some healing this evening while Iemitsu was sleeping.  
“Good. Now show me that pathetic resolve of yours, Tsunayoshi. Or else I might slip and wouldn’t it be a shame for that little Lam-.”  
Tsuna was in Iemitsu’s face, his flames used as propulsion, before the blonde could finish his sentence. Tsuna’s eyes had a tint of red in the golden melt, and Iemitsu grinned. He batted Tsuna around, letting the boy practice his movements before he grew tired, and with another swift kick to the gut that had Tsuna biting his lip to stop the scream, Iemitsu had floored Tsuna and levelled his axe to the boy’s head.  
“Good job, Tsu.” Iemitsu smiled and brought Tsuna to his feet with an offered hand, he patted the boy’s head and quickly checked a scratch on his cheek. “I’m proud of you, you’re getting strong.”  
Tsuna felt his gut buck and nausea build in his throat until his jaw tingled. It happened every time his father praised him. He loved the warmth he felt from his father’s hands, they were strong and sure, but at the same time Tsuna felt every bruise, every broken rib and stitch and bullet his father had given him or put in him when he patted and praised him.  
Something in Tsuna’s chest roared at the abuse, it made his flames roar and his eyes burn. He knew his will was furious at his servitude to the man; the man who threatened his wards and guardians, his siblings that were more.  
Tsuna wasn’t an idiot, Iemitsu had been training him since he was young, and he knew that he was being groomed; but for what he didn’t know. But it was addicting too. Being praised by his Dad like when he was a toddler and had just started to learn to spar was the most warming feeling.  
His dad being proud of him was the only thing that Tsuna wa-  
A fist connected with Tsuna’s gut and left him winded, the ache from the last kick to his torso screamed and Tsuna felt tears come to his eyes as he flew backwards and into the dirt.  
“What the fuck did I tell you about being distracted? Che, useless boy. He’s yours for the evening, Reborn. See if you can knock some sense into him.”  
With that Iemitsu grabbed his pickaxe and slung it over his shoulder before sauntering away, a hand in his pocket. He was whistling a cheerful tune and grinning as he made his way home, as if he hadn’t just broken his boy’s ribs or made sure fear seeped into his mind.  
Reborn appeared at Tsuna’s side as his arm gave out from under him, Reborn –stuck in an infant body –was barely able to catch Tsuna’s head before he cracked it on the ground, and together they managed to get Tsuna sitting against a rock. It was a rather pitiful sight to anyone, outside the-know, in which case, for those who knew it was just a tired sight.  
That Tsuna was tough as nails, and Reborn was not quite a baby.  
“Dame-Tsuna, you need to stop letting him get the upper hand.” Reborn’s hand was bright as he ran it over Tsuna’s torso, a frown marring the face lit by the light of the flames when he realised the sheer damage done; damage that had not been given time to heal. “You know you’re strong enough to defeat him. I can only heal so much.”  
“I’m not that strong, Reborn.”  
“You are.” Reborn growled, a deep timbre replacing the childish squeak usually in its place. “You know you are, and your guardians do to.”  
“I can’ escape him, Reborn. I can’t go against him, I’m not strong enough to protect them.” Tsuna’s face was shaded, but Reborn could feel the flames in the boy’s core buck and writhe and knew that his eyes must be glowing like gold. “Not yet. But I will.”  
Reborn was silent, one hand on his phone while the other tried to get Tsuna’s hands back in working order; Iemitsu was a fucking idiot if he thought that crippling his son was going to protect him.  
The Arcobaleno had half a mind to shoot Iemitsu and get him away from his student, at this rate Tsuna would die before taking over as Decimo. Reborn was really uneasy, his own instincts screaming at him that something was wrong.  
“Juudaime!” Voices crested the hill as Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo –sitting in Takeshi's arms –searched the ground, when green eyes met Tsuna; whose head was tilted back in exhaustion, panic flooded them, “Tsuna!”  
Said brunet just looked up tiredly to his three guardians, flinching when he reached for Lambo and his ribs protested. He took the young boy into his arms regardless. Lambo clung close and even though tears welled he didn’t cry.  
It hurt all three boys that that was the case, all of them damning Iemitsu.  
“I’m fine. Dad was just…ah, a little rough.”  
“Rough? Tsuna, this is abuse. This isn’t rough.” Takeshi's voice was rough and Tsuna watched as his eyes welled with helplessness.  
“Baseball-idiot here is right, Tsuna. There’s sparring, but this is ridiculous.” Hayato was flailing, his brow creased with perspiration dotting the skin as a sun flame bloomed to light, and together with Reborn they healed Tsuna’s hands.  
It was bittersweet, Hayato’s ability, Tsuna had been there when Iemitsu had forced his flames out. Tsuna was still guilty, especially when he caught sight of the scars littering Hayato’s throat and hands.  
Iemitsu deserved to die, Tsuna knew it. Especially after ‘training sessions’ with the guardians.  
But Tsuna also knew he’d sooner be killed or left guardian-less than actually defeat his father.  
“It doesn’t matter. I can’t stop him, and you can’t either. I couldn’t live if he killed you. You need to protect yourselves.”  
Tsuna grunted as he stood, swaying even as Lambo insisted on being put down; Tsuna didn’t listen, Lambo was allowed to be selfish and want to be carried, he was only five.  
“You have to protect yourself too, Tsuna.” Hayato insisted as he stood, Takeshi caught him as the swayed, his flames fluctuating rapidly to make up for the unevenness in the core.  
Sun flames were not Hayato’s speciality.  
“I’m doing this so I can protect you,” Tsuna assured, leading his friends towards the house. Hopefully Iemitsu would be asleep and he and his friends could relax for a while before sleeping.  
Reborn stayed back, eyes shaded as he growled. Iemitsu wouldn’t get away with half of what he did is Reborn was not stuck in this insufferable body. Reborn sighed before he hopped onto Takeshi's shoulder; he couldn’t help but be proud of Tsuna’s resolve, even if it was going to kill the boy at this rate. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He would never be able to explain how disconcerting it was to look at himself in a mirror, to breathe and move and smell and taste and talk and know that he was twenty four in body and spirit and to know that his mind –always working and ahead of his time –was catching up rapidly and finally felt at home in his body.  
Xanxus was stood in the airplane bathroom, showered, hair moping into his face, shirt undone and staring at a body that was totally his but looked so out of place. He had gone to ‘sleep’ as a gangly sixteen year old overflowing with rage and grief, with a thriving Varia and a steel-trap mind, and he had woken up a broad twenty-four with a struggling but fighting –fuck he was proud –and a mind awhirl with memories that were ricking and settling the transition from youth to adulthood.   
As he watched the way his chest moved his mind reeled over the information his second had provided him while his other guardians added their own opinions and thoughts.  
A new coup d’état.  
His boys were fucking brilliant, they had faltered a week after Xanxus’ incapacitation while the Vongola was messing them up and fucking them over every chance they could.  
After that they had banded together and planned.   
They had played ‘good hounds’ and managed to see Xanxus within a month.  
They had acted the ‘sound mind’ and managed to get back into meetings within two years.  
The Varia had played their cards right and had an ear back in CEDEF and a plan in place within six years.  
Then it fell together, with Vongola trusting them near the ninth, and knowledge of various movements for CEDEF, Bel and Mammon had lead the raid on the inner sanctum while Iemitsu was separated from Timoteo to take the man and his rings.  
But Iemitsu was ever the contingency planner, he had seen what was happening and had his CEDEF boy steal the rings, managing only to get half of the rings away before scurrying to Japan. But that still left Xanxus and his boys with half the rings and therefore a chance at overthrowing Iemitsu’s bastard child before he had a chance to even warm the half rings his father would give him.  
Xanxus closed his eyes, memories spewing forth as he thought about his boys and how incredible they were.  
“The stupid old man only just let us start seeing you again, Boss. Don’t worry though, their ‘scare’ tactics aren’t working on us. We’ll get you out and we’ll show them your pride.”  
“Vooi. Fuck, Iemitsu is changing everything, and the dogs and allies aren’t even aware. Even our recruits are turning out to spies.”  
“Ushishishi, the prince tires of this, the old dogs are blind to this turmoil. The Prince can’t even get a good conversation out of Visconti. You’d better wake up soon, I do miss out games of risk. Especially when you lose.”  
“Yare. I’ll be charging extra for this loyalty, I’ve shown you. So for your own sake get out of there soon.”  
“I’ve almost finished the research, bossu. I’m sure I’ll be able to get you back into fighting order within a month of getting out. Don’t lose faith in us, ne?”  
“We’re getting you out. We have a date and a plan. The old dogs have grown lenient this last two years and have started to train that bastards’ son. We’re getting the rings this week. Be ready boss; the Coup’s about to start.”  
All the voices were disconnected and flowed without stop. There were others, venting worries like they had when Xanxus was active boss, some bitching and keeping him up to date with goings on within Vongola, Varia and their allies. But the voices of his guardians were most vivid to Xanxus as he closed his eyes.  
The memories had started flowing back into his mind as Squalo had finished explaining what had been happening, a constant buzz of information and emotion, blind or deaf at times, and completely crystal in others.  
He knew that without their constant chatter his mind would have been mush. He hadn’t been exactly conscious through the ordeal, but he had heard things, and had seen flashes. Those long years would have driven Xanxus insane, he had his stupid boys to thank for how quickly he was adjusting and being caught up; subconsciously there was no need for the catch up.  
Buttoning up his shirt and securing his raccoon tail in place, Xanxus sighed and stared at his face for a moment longer. It was odd, seeing a stranger there, he’d get used to it he knew, but he almost missed his brown eyes; now his irises mimicked Massimo’s hair. It was a poor reminder of the brother he had lost. Next time Xanxus set foot in Italy he’s have to pay his respects with news of the Vongola being in the right hands again and their father’s safe return to them.  
For now though, Xanxus made his way into the main fuselage where both his guardians were waiting in a relaxed flop and a giant plate of food next to a tall glass of something thick and green.  
Squalo gestured to the plate of food as Xanxus sat down. “Eat up boss, we have a busy few months ahead of us.”  
Squalo watched his boss as the man slumped into his seat and down the green sludge, the man hummed before asking for another glass.  
He drained five more before starting on the food.  
“So what’s the plan from here?” Xanxus’ voice was burning with resolve, eight years hadn’t changed his burning dire or his straight forward rage.  
Squalo was concerned by the fire, since it had yet to truly spark alive again in Xanxus’ core. It meant the man would get a lot sicker before getting better.  
“Ushishishi, as we speak, the Varia have declared War against the ‘Decimo’ generation and the CEDEF in the name of Nono. Our plan is simply to spill as much child blood as possible to take our positions from them.”  
Xanxus notices Mammon mutter something to the effect of ‘the child blood is your want, stupid blood-fetish prince, before he turned back to the boys. “Oh, when you move you move quickly. Is there anything else of vital importance I should know?” Xanxus’ joking tone was gone and the shiver that ran down his guardians’ spines was rather gratifying.  
He hadn’t lost his tough.  
Levi shifted uncomfortable, eyes flickering to the other guardians before back to Xanxus.  
“The brat’s being trained by Reborn, boss?” He shifted again. “Iemitsu’s not taking chances, he’s at most of the sessions. Though the last two years he’s been more in Italy than Japan. Or so we hear.”  
Xanxus let that mull over in his head; Reborn was going to be a problem. Especially I the bastard’s son had been trained for a while. What was a concern was that Iemitsu had been a part of the training; there was a lot of brainwashing to be done in such a long space of time.  
Iemitsu was a bastard but he had definitely earned his stop as the leader of CEDEF once upon a time.  
“How longs the boy been training for?”  
Mammon drew attention to himself before explaining. “Reborn was called in four years ago, but the grape vine says Iemitsu’s gone lax the last six months. Boy’s been training since he was young. Some say as young as six years old, some say he was nine.”  
Xanxus let that stew, getting more and more frustrated as he went. This clusterfuck was becoming more FUBARed by the passing second.  
“Your sources can be trusted, you’re sure?”  
“We have ears in CEDEF, but you know that nothing is infallible.”  
Xanxus nodded and Mammon faded back. FUBARed barely covered the situation.  
“Do we have intel on the boy’s ability? His flame? Or his character? Can we scare the scrawny half-breed into submission?”  
“We have nothing.” Squalo admitted. “Iemitsu was a flaming idiot, flaunted his boy every chance he could, but he was tight lipped about his location and abilities ‘til the last second. He wasn’t even planning to go see the boy ‘til he got word of out attack. He turned tail and ran with the rings as soon as he found out.”  
“Fuck.”  
Xanxus had gone through two plates and three more glasses by this point, mulling over the information. He was thrice damned really, everything seemed set up for this child and Iemitsu’s win.   
But the Varia had come back from worse before and each time they came out on top. They’d make this work no differently.  
“Alright. We can make this work. Where’s the runt we’re going to slaughter? You don’t know. Damn” Xanxus could see it in their faces, the disappointment in themselves. “Don’t you trashes worry, we’ll win this. But I’m going to sleep since you fuckers are boring as hell.”  
Xanxus’ shoulders relaxed when his boys laughed and wished him a ‘good fucking sleep’. He almost laughed himself when Squalo fell onto his right side.  
“Feeling jumpy, Squalo? I isn’t about to keel the fuck over.”  
Squalo scoffed. “Fucking right you won’t.” but there was a pause. “Eight years is just a really fucking long time, Xanxus.”  
The man in question hummed in a way that calmed Squalo. “I ain’t about to keel over, Squalo.”  
“Fucking right.”  
Silence settled between the pair as they reached the communal room. A giant cacophony of beds and couches; all the boys were feeling a little jumpy to choose this jet of them all, Xanxus realised. He’d have to instigate a giant spar or fuck, a group hug if it brought his boys back to their regular selves at this rate.  
“Oi, Squalo.”  
“Yea, Boss”? Squalo could hear the uncertainty there, not that the long-haired man expected less.  
“How’s the old man?”  
And Squalo understood, he nodded to himself and smiled; here he could give some actual good news for once.  
“He’s sleeping peacefully. Best sun guards we have are stationed with him. He’s going to be fine soon enough. He’ll just have to work with the mental whiplash in his own time. The old man’ll be guilty, but he’ll be fine, Xanxus.”  
Squalo was pleased to see those shoulders drop at his words.  
“And his guardians?”  
“Repenting for all their worth.”  
Xanxus’ smile was vicious and Squalo could only let his own mirror it.  
“Fucking finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may seem like a rather abrupt ending, but I feel like any more –or any more flashes to Tsuna –would be dragging out the interactions too much, especially since a time skip is really in need right now.  
> Next chapter is more about Tsuna, Reborn, Iemitsu, and maybe some of the relationships of the guardians and Tsuna. I’ll be sure to label the sections if there are any time shifts, such as maybe Tsuna meeting guardians before Xanxus is unfrozen etc. Be sure to tell me if I wasn’t clear in the future.  
> I would love your opinion, since your reviews were all so positive and gave me some great ideas.  
> Love you all, enjoy your week.  
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	3. My Past and Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was bored and with limited internet and this chapter is the result. I am totally stunned by your encouragement and the overall response to this fic. I was sure it would be ignored or that people wouldn’t enjoy this kind of Varia.  
> I am completely over the moon you love it. So please, read on and thank you.

Timeskip ~ Tsuna: 10 years old. Xanxus: Frozen for six years. Four Years in the past.

Tsuna loved his family. His mother was kind and caring, and his father taught him all sorts of important things. There was nothing Tsuna wanted more than to protect his wonderful, albeit small, family.  
That didn’t mean that he didn’t hate Iemitsu at the same time.  
It had been easy when he was four, because his father wasn’t always home, and when suddenly it changed it was wonderful. Iemitsu was suddenly home all the time, day and night for months and years at a time; he played with Tsuna, and when the boy took up martial arts and showed his father, well the man couldn’t have looked happier.  
He would praise Tsuna and teach him more. It was wonderful.  
Tsuna met his first friend somewhere at this point. He was mean and cold, but Tsuna felt an attachment to the boy. Kyouya had been carrying a little bird in his hair when suddenly it flew after Tsuna who had been carrying seeds to the birds in the park with his Mother. Tsuna was cute and quiet and fed his bird, so Kyouya thought him perhaps not annoying and maybe worth keeping as company. When Kyouya found out that this child could fight however, there was no hesitation.  
All of a sudden, Tsuna’s little martial arts classes once a week, at the local dojo became one-on-one lessons with Kyouya in his personal training room, and despite the bruises and the scuffs, Tsuna was never happier. After all, Kyouya would pull him aside after every training session and would heal Tsuna’s wounds, and they’d nap under the cherry blossom tree in Kyouya’s back yard.  
Iemitsu had left soon after Tsuna turned five, and just before Tsuna turned six he returned; by this time Tsuna and Kyouya were near inseparable.  
Iemitsu at first didn’t approve. He hadn’t seen Kyouya before and the Hibari name was well known in the Mafia as neither allies nor enemies, the family was split exactly; half of the Hibari’s went into law enforcement and the other half became heads of lesser mafia and yakuza families or higher-ups of larger ones. That kind of unpredictability was not one Iemitsu wanted around his son; his don needed mafia born, or mafia breed men who would forge his famiglia and make sure Tsuna stayed in his place.  
However, when Iemitsu had a training spar with Tsuna he grew fascinated, because his boy was much stronger than he had been, almost exponentially. When he realises Kyouya was that reason he includes the boy in the spars and training.  
He had found Tsuna his first guardian; Iemitsu was pleased as a pig in shit.   
Because now his boy had two guardians. Iemitsu left again soon after this meeting, and Iemitsu arrived home again after a three month disappearance. When he did reappear, he did so with a quiet, angry boy of six, whose eyes were sad and whose skin was black and blue. Tsuna immediately gravitated to him.  
Hayato was a quiet, spitting sort. He was strong, much stronger than Tsuna, and Kyouya didn’t approve of him being near his sparring partner. Not until he watched Hayato dive-tackle Tsuna into the mud when a brick was thrown at his head, and proceed to take down the men who threw it with explosives he pulled from god-fucking-knows where.  
Kyouya didn’t approve of the clingy, flinch boy at first, but he approved more now. Especially since they both had an affinity to protecting Tsuna from everything and anyone.  
When Iemitsu first struck Tsuna within their sight he was almost seven, and it was after the child had watched his father kicking Hayato in the gut for missing a target when they were training out in the back yard. Hayato was usually spot on, it was the first target Tsuna had seen Hayato miss.  
Tsuna immediately attacked his father, not thinking, and acting on instinct. Something feral in the six-year-old’s chest cued in with his training did not accept something that was his –and by now his core had accepted Kyouya and Hayato as his –to be abused like that.  
Tsuna hit the ground hard as Iemitsu kicked him away.  
It was a mess of a day, because Kyouya –at eight –attacked with feral intent. His tonfa were spinning madly and he managed to get Iemitsu away from Tsuna while Hayato ran to his side. But Kyouya was no match for the man. All three boys ended up curled in Tsuna’s room, the youngest sobbing every time he saw Kyouya’s black and blue face, and saw Hayato flinch, regardless of his own throbbing ribs.  
The abuse continued, whenever Iemitsu was home. It didn’t even stay to Tsuna, Hayato and Kyouya took the punishment too, until Tsuna finally put his food down and made sure his guardians weren’t in the house when his Father was home.  
Tsuna knew what would happen as both Hayato and Kyouya grew stronger. Iemitsu would kill them if they continued to disregard his orders and as they grew too bold for Iemitsu’s strangle-hold on them. Tsuna didn’t know what his father was doing, but whatever it was, if he didn’t approve of Kyouya and Hayato’s actions or attitudes, currently, he was strong enough to kill them. Tsuna knew, even at almost seven, that he would not be able to live with that.  
Which was why, when Tsuna is ten, there is no joy when Iemitsu returns, this time with an infant who gives off the same aura as his father.  
Tsuna cried for three nights straight against Kyouya and Hayato –who only get along now because Tsuna is crying –when Nana merrily tells him that Papa is coming home with a new tutor for him from work.  
Tsuna, by ten years old had had enough of all this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clusterfuck of a family had finally settled down. It was stull FUBAR, but at least now Squalo had a handle on it. Or more accurate was that the reins had slipped and he’d snatched them back, so the family was his again and he could make moves to save it.  
He could now direct his men openly, and they had eyes and ears everywhere. Yes, Vongola still swarmed like an infestation in their ranks, but now Squalo had ears and eyes and knew who the rats were and was able to manipulate them.  
It was a fucking, long six years without their leader. Squalo was handling it well obviously, he had been a key-in for leader until Xanxus had swanned in, but Squalo had known a true leader when he saw one. So now he was acting as temporary leader, or at least he was to the Varia who were all revved up and awaiting their leader’s revival, as far as the CEDEF and Vongola were concerned, Squalo was and would continue to be the leader until he was defeated.  
But Squalo was beat tired. His and Xanxus’ boys were pulling their weight, or else they were culled as was the Varia way, but they were tired. Lussuria was playing mother father and brother, Bel was keeping himself well for the sake of the others, Mammon was pulling every string he could to keep tabs on every mind in his vicinity, and even Levi the fucking pervert was glued to his devises and keeping his men in a line straighter than his belt. But it was still Squalo running the show with no second hand. After all, Xanxus was the ring leader and Squalo usually ran damages.   
“Boss, the fuck are we doing?” Squalo was leaning against the ice, sitting on the floor while his boys guarded the doors for him. It had been at least four years since the Vongola insisted Xanxus be guarded when the Varia were ‘visiting’.  
The Vongola, under Iemitsu’s arrogant, tainting leadership had grown lax, he believed nothing could take this power from him now that he had had Xanxus under wraps.  
“You better be ready when we get you, boss. It’s not the same.” Squalo didn’t know whether Xanxus was awake or not. He’d read somewhere that the people frozen in Dying Will ice were completely and utterly awake during their inertness, for Xanxus’ sanity Squalo hoped those were false truths. Because otherwise he wasn’t sure whether they’d ever get their leader back.  
Squalo visited once a week, and the other guardians at least three times a month. They reported in the goings on, because if Xanxus was awake, he needed to be keeping up. He needed to hear their voices and their resolve for the sake of his mind and whatever sanity he would have when they melted him. It wasn’t Varia Quality to be sentimental, but it was Varia Quality to be thorough, if Xanxus was awake and listening, they’d give him a boat load of things to listen to.  
Vongola thought the Varia had gone soft, which was all the better for them. Iemitsu was just assured, when he saw the boys go in and out of the cradle room, that the Varia were firmly under his thumb.  
The boys were never under Iemitsu’s control and never would be. They were biding their time for their boss’ return. They were playing good hounds and it had been working.  
But Squalo couldn’t stay long. He had meetings and today he was going with one of Iemitsu’s men and Nono to meet with the allies. He was sitting in –obviously –for Varia; Cavallone, Bovino, Elexi, and Felexia would all be there, Squalo just hoped that the bucking horse wouldn’t spend too much time questioning him that day.  
Dino, though brand spanking new to the world of Boss-hood at twenty-two, was too close to the truth, and Squalo was too fucking tired to deal with it.  
“Sit tight Boss. We’re dealing with it.”  
Squalo still felt the kick when he left the icy room that was, if anything, too warm. There was nothing but silence as he prowled out; how many times had he wished that Xanxus’ rough voice would wash over him with that cutting sarcasm asking where his gruff emotionless-second hand had gone?  
How many times had been Squalo been disappointed?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna, even at ten, was very loyal. He had begged and begged his friends (who were now not just Hayato and Kyouya) to stay away from the house, even though one of his friends lived with Tsuna and his mother, while he sorted out the mess with his father and tutor. At least if the tutor was as cruel as Iemitsu, Tsuna could work out a way to make sure that his friends avoided him.  
“Tsu-kun,” Nana’s voice drifted up to Tsuna’s room, Hayato looked up at him but Tsuna was already making his way downstairs before the silver-haired boy could move.  
Hayato had been living with Tsuna and Nana for almost five years now, Iemitsu had explained, with a frown and a sob story that had Nana almost crying, that Hayato was an orphan turned over to Iemitsu’s boss, and how he thought that Nana would love another child, and that Tsuna would love a sibling.  
When Tsuna got down stairs he was surprised to see Kyouya and Takeshi standing at the door, Takeshi was smiling in his usual way, but Kyouya was grinning unrepentantly. Horror grew in Tsuna’s belly. Especially when Nana patted the boys’ heads and ushered them towards Tsuna.  
“Entertain your friends while Mama goes out to get some more groceries.”  
“You’re going out?” Tsuna’s voice barely contained his fear, Kyouya and Takeshi lost their grins.  
“Oh don’t worry. Papa and your new tutor should be here soon, so you need to be a good boy and wait for them.”  
Tsuna didn’t even get to nod, he didn’t get to voice his fear or denial before Nana patted Tsuna’s head and was out the door, leaving Tsuna, Kyouya, Takeshi, and finally Hayato in mudroom once the silver-headed boy walked down the stairs.  
“Why did you come?”  
Tsuna’s voice was almost hysterical, and shame flooded him. He knew he could protect Hayato to a point, but now all his friends were here and he wasn’t strong enough. Takeshi didn’t like the look on Tsuna’s face.  
“Maa maa, we couldn’t let you face your old man alone; not if he’s bringing a friend.”  
“You could have! You’re allowed to stay away! It’s bad enough Haya lives with me!”  
Tsuna’s face was flush and there were tears on his lashes and everyone could see the beginning of panic in his chest as he hyperventilated. But Kyouya patted his cheek first.  
“We, little omnivore, are here to protect you. So you have to let us.” Kyouya’s voice was soft and steady, anything to get Tsuna calm. By now the twelve year old was well versed in calming the boys down. He was their rock after all.  
“Yeah Tsuna-sama. You couldn’t stop us anyway. We’re your guardians.” Hayato’s eyes were serious as he watched Tsuna break down.  
“No. You’re not. Papa says you are, but you’re not.”  
“Family then.” Takeshi explained, a soft smile. “We’re not your guardians, or your family because Iemitsu said so, Tsuna. We care about you and your safety. So when you go through hard-ship we want to be there with you.”  
Tsuna didn’t know what to say or think or anything but a calm settled over him. He cared for his friends more than anything, and a part of him was soothed when they returned his care. Even if they did it in unconventional ways.  
“Tsunayoshi, Hayato, papa’s home! Come greet Tsuna’s new tutor.” Whatever calm had settled over Tsuna was almost washed away when Iemitsu’s voice washed over the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fear.  
The first and only things Reborn was aware of in the house within the first minute of being there was fear. After that seeped away he was aware of an aura of flames yet to be ignited. He had seen it before when tutoring the Cavallone boy, there was always this section of time before Dying Will flames were lit that smelt of something thick and sweet, like wet haylage and felt cool, like a breeze in the summer. And it was especially thick in the little house.  
As Iemitsu called out, Reborn’s eyes roved the halls. Sweet pictures of the family and with a young brunet with a group of other boys, there were flowers dotted on the mantle. But not a single toy laid around. It was curious.  
Reborn could hear arguing, not words, but the tones permeated the walls. When they stopped, a tall black-haired boy strutted out, probably about twelve years old, all confident and full of himself and his strength; from Iemitsu’s face this was not his son.  
“Kyouya, where is my son?” Iemitsu’s tone was steely, and Reborn was unaccustomed to that. Iemitsu was only that ridged when dealing with Made Men from other famiglia, he never spoke to the CEDEF with a tone less than kind, and even when they disappointed him he was never truly cold. Iemitsu didn’t talk to the CEDEF like that, but this was a child.  
“Sorry Papa.” Tsuna ran out, Takeshi and Hayato trailing –Jesus they were close, almost stepping on the child’s heels–behind the little brunet.  
Reborn did a double take. The boy was almost an exact replica of Vongola Primo. His face was rounder, his chin less square. His hair was dark and his eyes were darker, but he was undeniably of Primo’s lineage. If the portraits that lined halls of the mansion were accurate at all, no one would be wrong –past the whole 400 year time difference –to mistake the boy as Primo’s own son. Anyone familiar with Giotto’s portraits would see the similarities.  
No fucking wonder Iemitsu kept the child under wraps.  
“There’s my boy!” Iemitsu was forward in a second, and had Tsuna in his arms, spinning the child and kissing his cheeks. But the boy and his friends had stiffened in the embrace. Which was probably because the poor boy hadn’t seen his father in almost three year.  
“H-Hello Papa.” The boy greeted, and when he was put on the floor again Iemitsu ruffled his hair affectionately. Apparently though the boys behind him didn’t like that and were quick to snatch him back, the oldest looking boy quick to step in front.  
“My boy, you grew again while I was gone!” Iemitsu ignored the possessive friends, Reborn thought perhaps it was normal.  
Tsuna just nodded and his eyes flickered to Reborn. Reborn, for his part, held the child’s gaze, and he was surprised how long it took for the boy to look away; it was only his father moving that made the boy’s gaze shift.  
And was that gold Reborn saw? Perhaps training this brat wasn’t going to be a waste of time.  
“Boys, meet Reborn.” Iemitsu gestured wildly to Reborn and the Hitman almost smacked the CEDEF head.  
Instead he turned his gaze to the four children. There was something cold about them, especially about the way the onyx and ivory child in the front seemed determined not to let Reborn catch a glimpse of the other three.  
But there was one thing to say about children, they were rather good at seeing things as they were. Not one child before him saw Reborn as anything but as he was. Children had an instinct that was trained out of adults to see threats; all four children knew what Reborn was, and his cursed body did nothing to stop the fear and anxiety coursing through them. They did not see a strange infant before them, or even question his height, what they felt was a man much stronger than themselves before them. That was all they care about.  
It was refreshing for the Hitman.  
“My name is Reborn, I will be your tutor, Tsunayoshi. Let’s get along.” The Iemitsu laughed, and Reborn did smack him, ignoring the flinch from all the children when he did. “What’s wrong now, you oaf?”  
Iemitsu just kept laughing. “You won’t just be tutoring my boy, Reborn. These are Tsunayoshi’s guardians.”  
“He already has guardians?” That was a shock.   
Most bosses in training, from Dino to Vongola’s own boys before they died, were never told to pick guardians or even really what they were until they were of age, usually about thirteen or fourteen. It was a tradition, something to keep the children just that until they were old enough; if they didn’t know and weren’t searching for guardians there was no chance that they be used or be influenced into choosing unsuitable candidates. By fourteen most heirs had formed their own close-knit family and could chose with knowledge, whom would make up their guardians. But this boy was young, ten if Reborn’s memory served, he shouldn’t really be made aware of the role of boss and guardian yet.  
And these boys already looked ready for war.  
“Yup. Kyouya is the boy in front, Takeshi is to the left with the base-ball bat, and you know of Hayato.”  
Yeah, Reborn knew the boy. Reborn knew that the boy had gone missing after running away from his home when his mother died. Reborn knew of the fiery boy who cared for no one and who never fit in with family. Reborn knew of a boy with the potential for storm flames whose will to never be less than the best threatened to light when he was only six.  
This Hayato, Reborn didn’t know. This Hayato had eyes already burning with flames, but not Storm flames alone. This Hayato had already sworn his will over to the boy behind him.  
“Ah, I know of him.” Reborn mused, “How did this come about? I thought I’d be given a clean slate?”  
Iemitsu laughed, and Reborn noted an edge to his voice. “I could never leave my boy completely useless. He’s got a base of martial arts and weapons training in him.” Iemitsu’s sharpness disappeared all too fast.  
“What weapons?” Now that was curious.  
Reborn missed the paling of Hayato and Tsuna when Iemitsu spoke next, but he didn’t miss the way Iemitsu’s grin grew to be lecherous. “Guns of course.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lussuria knew that he was running himself ragged. He knew it, and everyone else knew it. But at this time, with the Varia so delicately treading along this cliff, no one was going to mention it.  
“Sir, can I get you anything, I’m on my way to the dinner,” The voice was shifting, Lussuria could hear it in the ending of the tone. When his eyes swung to the man that was keeping pace with him his shoulders folded.  
This was one of theirs, home theirs trusted safe, part of the cloud group; one of the ones who survived the culling once Xanxus was cradled. He like his brothers were aging well, fast with their leader unable, but well. “You know I can take care of myself.”  
“Aye you can sir, but I am also here to make sure you survive.” He explained with a small smile that suited his ruff face.  
Lussuria smiled softly, “Alright then sweetheart.” The man didn’t flinch as most new recruits and CEDEF’s brood did, used to the affection –a constant in the Varia. “If you could get me one of those Day-Shakes I’d appreciate it.”  
The man frowned, Lussuria –and the others now that he thought about it –were drinking those like they weren’t in a drought. He took it as a sign that things were speeding up. But at this rate they were going to keel over. Still this was an order. He’d just make sure there was more peanut butter in them than they usually did, just to help the sun guardians.  
With a quick salute and a, “Alright sir.” The boy was gone and Lussuria watched, pleased.  
Xanxus would be fucking proud of his boys.  
Speaking of proud, Lussuria saw that arrogant strut ahead of him. Iemitsu wasn’t due back for two weeks as far as Lussuria was concerned, so why he was here now was concerning. So, being of Varia Quality, Lussuria was going to find out why he was back.  
“Iemitsu.” Lussuria hummed, good naturedly good naturedly, “I thought you were visiting your adorable little boy this month.”  
Iemitsu regarded the man with barely contained disgust, but Lussuria felt it and his smile almost faltered. “I was, he’s settling in with Reborn, if you must know.” His words were curt and his tone short. “Now, you don’t have time to be talking to me, you’ve duties in the medic wing this week. Hop. To. It.”  
And he was gone.  
Lussuria let the fury bubble to his face as he watched the man leave. Lussuria was absolutely vicious, he was lust, he was fury and gluttony and all the bad rolled into one. But he was also the mother and father and brother of the Varia right now. People loved him once they saw past everything else.  
Which was why, with their ears in the Vongola, and his men swarming the medic’s wing, no one blinked twice when Lussuria bypassed his section of the medic’s room, no one even asked when he was missing in surgery, or when his station never ran out of supplies. Lussuria had more pressing matters to attend to right now that Iemitsu stalking the halls, and he’s never know Lussuria wasn’t in the medics wing for his duties –the man wouldn’t know he’d been hit with a studded bat if it hit him in the face. Lussuria was safe.  
The Labs under the Vongola estate were regularly used, to produce medicines, warheads, explosives and anything you could think of, so for Lussuria to slip into the labs on the lower level instead of the medic ward on the second was of no concern to anyone around.  
“Good afternoon, Lussuria sir.”  
“Good afternoon lovelies, tell me you have good news?”  
Lussuria’s team were a strong, bull-headed bunch. A mix of researchers and medical staff, they had banded with Lussuria with the single-minded purpose of ensuring the safe and healthy return of their boss.  
“Not much, sir.” A young woman replied, striding quickly with a clipboard in hand as she updated Lussuria on the findings. “But, we know one thing for sure.”  
“What’s that my darling?” Lussuria asked, already buzzing with hope.  
And the girl, a sweet little thing, smiled dazzlingly, “Boss is growing and aging at pace with us, there shouldn’t be a singly physical thing wrong with him when the ice is melted besides some scaring and maybe some weight loss.”  
Lussuria grinned and pet the girl on her head. “That’s wonderful, not let’s see what else we can do to make the transitioning easier.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
Lussuria loved his group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reborn was suspicious from day one, from the minute he smelt the fear in the family home. So he made himself watch, the interactions between Tsuna and his ‘guardians’ and between Tsuna and Iemitsu.  
It was suspicious to say the least. The flinching, the sobbing at night when Iemitsu was dead to the world, the ferocity in the boys schedule to arrive at first light and leave only when Nana practically shoved them out or told them to stay the night.  
Those weren’t normal actions in ten and twelve year old boys by any stretch.  
But the real kicker was when Reborn was having private training with Tsuna and the boys. It was all calm and going well. Tsuna responded well to positive input, and when he was with the boys there was that thrum of I’ve Almost Got The Flame But I Just Need A Final Straw amongst them that told Reborn he was close.  
Tsuna made a mistake for the sixth or seventh time that day while going through a routine spar with Kyouya, and forgetting the boy’s aversion to physical reprimand, Reborn gave the brunet a light smack on the back of his head. It was so light that the boy’s head didn’t even move forward.  
“Dame-Tsuna, you’ve done this a hundred times, what’s gotten into you today?” and even before Reborn finished there was a flurry of action.  
Reborn suddenly had the thick end of a bat –because no matter how hysterical Takeshi got his father wouldn’t teach him the sword yet –pointed right at his head and Tsuna had three people between himself and Reborn. Hayato had explosives in his hands and Kyouya had Tsuna in one arm and a tonfu in another.  
“Maa maa, you’re pretty cool Reborn, and your nice.” Takeshi started, but then there was the shift and his eyes turned cold, “But if you ever try to hurt Tsuna like that again we won’t show mercy.”  
Iemitsu was a grown man, and while Reborn was just as terrifyingly strong with an aura that choked them when he was angry, he still had a toddler’s body and the four boys figured if it came to it, perhaps they’d have a chance at ending the man. All for their safety.  
“I’m sorry.”  
And those were the right words, the boys lightened up, but Tsuna was always at least two boys away from Reborn for about two months after that.  
Iemitsu didn’t notice Reborn growing colder and colder towards him in the following months, or if he did, Reborn didn’t know it.  
The fact of the matter was, there was nothing at all suspicious in the way that Iemitsu handled the boys. Iemitsu had been good while he was at home this time, he pet their hair, and gave them treats. A part of the boys hoped that it meant he had changed, that he’d stop their punishment and would leave them all alone. He didn’t hit them, or yell, his reprimand was soft and he gave them rewards for a good days work every night.  
Things were looking up for the boys.  
Except it didn’t last long.  
They were at the place past Namimori shrine where no one ever went, training one day about six months into Iemitsu’s visit home and Reborn’s tutelage when Kyouya got cocky. He had seen Iemitsu fight, he had seen the man weaken and he thought, perhaps he could take the man out now and never have to worry again.  
His Tonfu sunk into Iemitsu’s gut and sent the man chuffing away, and Kyouya looked vindicated.   
“You. Little. Bastard.” Iemitsu’s words were perforated with a huff of air as he sunk his foot into Kyouya’s ribs. Reborn was frozen as he watched, because this wasn’t a spar, Iemitsu was aiming to collapse the child’s ribs in. Reborn couldn’t even think.  
But Tsuna did, Reborn felt the spike suddenly rush through the area and when his eyes found the brunet child his eyes widened further, completely ignoring the fact that he was wearing emotions on his sleeve.  
Tsuna wasn’t cowering behind Hayato and Takeshi, he was up in his father’s face, flames wrapped around his fists, his face and eyes lit with the same sky flames. Thick and heavy with newness, they were nothing like Reborn had seen. Yet even with new Intuition, and the rush of adrenaline and the energy that came with the flames, Tsuna lasted less than a minute, he was soon enough thrown into the tree closes to him, a choked sound echoing from his mouth when bark crushed and the tree snapped.  
“You fucking brat.” Iemitsu snarled.  
Takeshi and Hayato were there in a minute, in front of Tsuna even as Iemitsu stalked forward, Kyouya growled and tried to stand but there was blood on his lips and Reborn knew something had been broken.  
Chaos.  
Reborn had never seen so much chaos even when he himself shot off his signature, because Tsuna’s flames were still flickering wildly as his eyes roamed his friends, fear all gone and fury there instead, and Takeshi, Kyouya, and Hayato had that same look, their eyes welled with that eerie glow as static built around them.  
Fuck him sideways, Reborn had never witnessed four people awaken their flames in such a desperate manner. He was ending this, now, or so help him Reborn would end them all.  
“That e-fucking-nought, Iemitsu.” The bullet caught the man almost in the nose, and Reborn for once didn’t care.  
Nono be damned, Reborn wasn’t about to sit back and watch these children being tortured like this.  
He expected a fight, and he got one, Iemitsu turned on Reborn with rage in his cool eyes, his pick-axe swinging with deadly accuracy; Reborn had heard of his prowess, after all. Iemitsu was single headedly running CEDEF, he had no official second, and CEDEF was up there with the grand counsel of Mafia famiglia.  
Reborn wasn’t worried though, he wasn’t worried until Iemitsu smirked and his flash of tainted sun flames roared through Reborn and the infant Hitman suddenly found the pick-axe buried in the tree behind him, already irritating his neck.  
“You will not cross me again, Reborn.” Iemitsu’s voice was smooth with confidence.  
“Like fuck I won’t. I won’t let you do this to them anymore, I’ll have Vongola down on you like a ton of bricks; when I’m done with you your custody over these children and in CEDED will be done.”  
Iemitsu barked out a laugh. “Like hell you will. Vongola can’t do anything without me.” Iemitsu’s eyes were burning. “You couldn’t get Nono to do shit, he’s been under my thumb for years.”  
Reborn didn’t know what to think, but suddenly things made sense, Nono’s eyes, his flames, his smile that seemed so…empty; now he knew he had to act. “You think I need Vongola to move, I’ll have the whole council shoving themselves down your throat.”  
But Iemitsu still didn’t look worried. “You won’t.”  
“The fuck I won’t.”  
But before Reborn could move, Iemitsu dropped the bomb and walked away, towards the children who were pulling Tsuna away, trying to run but unable to pick up the prone child; Kyouya was almost on his feet.  
“You won’t. You know those bracelets, Lal and Colonello wear; they aren’t trackers like most believe, and they aren’t only poofs of their place in CEDEF.” Iemitsu was almost cackling. “One word to them, or to anyone of the council about what you see, and you can say good bye to your fellow Arcobaleno. They’ll be paint on the wall before anyone can even act on your rumour.” Iemitsu considered Reborn and grinned in a way that told Reborn more about Iemitsu’s mind than any other action did. “And isn’t it true, that there has to be a replacement for every dead Arcobaleno? You wouldn’t kill your fellow and then make someone else live with your curse, now would you Reborn?”   
Reborn was a Hitman, he had the tightest rein on his emotions that a human could get, but even he started to lose a grip on the enormous sun flames that filled his core. His eyes darkened and Leon grew hot in his hand as sun flames pooled into her.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Reborn hissed, his voice dropping low as his fury broached the curse.  
“Oh I would, and I know you won’t say a word. Because I’m tapped, and Oregano already has her finger on the trigger. So, Reborn, fucking try me.”  
But Reborn couldn’t, he knew he couldn’t. Iemitsu had him fucking pegged. Iemitsu had all the cards and Reborn had to think. But he burned, he burned so darkly when Iemitsu approached his child, he cast aside the two boys, knocking them flat and snuffing the flames before they could truly break through the skin, Kyouya roared somewhere behind Reborn, but he too was swiftly kicked to the side, this time, he didn’t get up and Reborn saw the blood trickle from his scalp.  
Reborn grew distant as Tsuna started sobbing, Iemitsu had him.  
“You son of a bitch.” Iemitsu snarled with his hands around Tsuna’s collar as he lifted the boy, “You ungrateful little worm. Where did those come from? Were you hiding them?”  
Reborn could only watch, horrified, frozen, as Iemitsu shook his son for all he was worth, screaming and demanding to know when Tsuna lit his flames and why he hadn’t told Iemitsu. Tsuna was sobbing, the flames all but choked from him.  
Iemitsu may not have known, but Reborn did, Tsuna has always had that flame there, he had always had the potential, the reason it hadn’t lit before and why Reborn had been closer to wilfully pulling it out that Iemitsu had ever been was none other than Iemitsu himself.  
Dying Will flames could be forced out in desperation, of course it could, it was dying will after all; it just hurt a hell of a lot more to do that. But it was the easiest was to bring out the flames in most famiglia, who weren’t Vongola anyway.  
Iemitsu had scared away Tsuna's flames in a way, Vongola Intuition was intelligent, it was instinctual and it was there more than anything to protect the ones who harboured it. It knew enough –in that sentient almost ethereal way that made it terrifying –to figure out that if Tsuna’s flames came out now when he was a child, Iemitsu would make his life hell. Tsuna’s Vongola blood was protecting him form certain injury and possibly death.  
Reborn could see that Iemitsu was about to up the training now that he knew the boy could summon them under desperation.  
So, it was Iemitsu’s anger, his beating and his words that send the Dying Will away, deep into Tsuna’s core in a way that was almost self-sealing. It was no wonder the child could be so clumsy. Of course, it could only go so far, and Iemitsu had finally pushed the limit.  
Reborn hid his eyes as he watched, frozen with the responsibility of the other Arcobaleno, frozen with indecision, frozen with a choice he’d never had to make under and emotional strain he’d never felt as Iemitsu gave up on the child and cast him aside into the two remaining children who were just barely standing.  
“You better prepare yourself, boys. Because I’m not holding back anymore. You need to get your fucking act together.”  
Reborn’s mind blurred through a hundred thousand ways to kidnap the children and get them out. Each plan though, ended with an image of Lal and Colonello painting the walls of CEDEF headquarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timeskip ~ Tsuna: 15 years old. Xanxus: 24. Present time: six months after defrost.

Xanxus sighed, something he was doing an awful lot more than usual lately. Though, he supposed that ‘usual’ was out the door the moment that ice covered him. After all, it was like Xanxus had a clean slate.  
He certainly wasn’t about to waste it.  
“Any movement yet within CEDEF? Do we know where Iemitsu or his brood are?” Xanxus red eyes rolled over Squalo, where the man was pacing gently in front of him.  
Neither Squalo nor Xanxus knew exactly who Iemitsu’s brood was anymore. The CEDEF were the ones with the rings, and Iemitsu had jumped ship long before Vongola’s men could move in, but Tsunayoshi was the aim at the end of the day.  
Talking of Vongola, Squalo’s eyes rolled over the report. Apparently the Ninth’s guardians were still having trouble with the Vongola squads who had been highly influenced by Iemitsu, they had found more rats than real members and with the Ninth still locking himself in the psych ward under grief and strain they had to handle it themselves. Squalo didn’t know whether he should be furious at the Ninth for leaving them hanging even longer or pleased that the man was keeping the fuck out of the way when he still wasn’t stable.  
“We know Iemitsu is in Japan. He landed weeks ago. As for his runt we have no idea; Basil hasn’t been seen since he swiped the half-rings.” Squalo replied with a dry tone.   
Someone had asked him years ago whether or not being in the Varia was dull of disappointment, after all they saw the worst of all the famiglia; they saw every betrayal and every broken bond. Squalo knew now that disappointment wasn’t an emotion in the Varia. There was everything else, but no disappointment. You didn’t set yourself up for failure that way.  
“So, we don’t know where to start?” Xanxus huffed, picking up his brandy, but when he touched it to his lips he thought better and chucked it at Squalo –missing by a huge margin –and picked up his coffee instead.  
He had just gotten over the roughest fever he’d ever experienced, the illness had slugged him into bed, and any weight he gained in their first month in Japan was wasted away as the fever raged and his immune system dwindled. The illness had changed Xanxus’ tastes, and now brandy just wasn’t quite the same anymore.  
“Sorry boss.”  
“Stupid trash, if I wanted your apology that glass would have hit you.” Xanxus stood up, lethal in that graceful way that he had always had ingrained in his limps. His body fitting his mind now simply made him lethal like a big cat, and it thrilled his guardians. “Just fix it. Find the bastard that ruined us, and find him fast. I have a debt to pay.”  
“Your brothers would be proud.” Squalo couldn’t help but let that slip past, and when Xanxus froze in the doorway Squalo thought perhaps he said the wrong thing.  
“Just get it done, Superbi.”  
Squalo rubbed a hand down his face once the door was closed, he and Xanxus always clicked, they clicked when they were boys, and they clicked now. There was no difference; except that this was everything Squalo expected Xanxus to be when he finally let his grief and fury go. But this was too quick, Squalo knew that things were about to get worse before they got better; Xanxus’ fury would explode sooner or later, and Squalo hoped they’d have its target long before he did.  
The phone on Xanxus’ desk started ringing, and rather than get the boss Squalo answered it with a clipped tone, his Voooiiis cut down for courtesy of the caller; if they turned out to be someone less than useful Squalo wouldn’t hesitate to make their ears bleed.  
“Varia here, Squalo speaking. Make it quick or I might have to slit your throat through the phone.”  
A tired voice drifted over, tired but no less amused. “It is good to see you still have your spirits child. I hope my boy is just as spirited.”  
“Good evening Nono, sir.” Squalo clipped, back snapping into place instantly out of the respect for the man’s position. “Xanxus is doing fine, he’s a fucking horse.”  
“That is good,” The ninth sounded better, more himself and less tired. The man had been worn-down and nearly bone last time Squalo had seen him over the screen for one of their regular webcam updates, Xanxus had yet to face the man and Squalo understood why. It wasn’t only the Ninth who suffered much psychological torture these last years. “but I’m sure you know I didn’t call just for pleasantries.”  
“I would hope not, sir. You’ve fallen, but you haven’t fallen that fuckin far.”  
Nono chuckled lightly again, but it wasn’t tired now but mirthless. “I know where Iemitsu is going.”  
Squalo almost dropped the phone, and he was just mutely aware of Xanxus walking back into the room, eyebrow raised near his hairline. “I expect you’re going to tell us where.” Xanxus was surprised by the venom in Squalo’s voice, he leant in close to the receiver to listen in, but otherwise remained silent while his second finished up his conversation.  
“I will, for the sake of our famiglia. But, I must make a most dire request of you.”  
“I doubt that you’re in much of a position to make requests of us, old man. We’re trying to save this famiglia from this fuck-up.” Xanxus’ voice drifted over the receiver bitter as he deserved to be and Squalo could almost feel the awkward in the air.  
“Ah, I realise, my boy. But I must try regardless.” Nono paused and sighed deeply, sounding as haggard as Xanxus looked, “Iemitsu is headed to Namimori, Japan. Now, slaughter him for all I care, he is a traitor and he deserves what he gets, but please try to spare dear Tsunayoshi. He is an innocent in all this.”  
The wrath in Timoteo’s voice bled into Xanxus and Squalo, and they had to wonder how the man ever let himself be destroyed and broken down by anyone. Still, Xanxus closed his eyes and Squalo could feel the buck in his flames as his emotions willed his core.  
“If Tsunayoshi turns out to be just like his ilk he is as guilty as his father.” Xanxus growled. “I will do what I can out of respect for our brothers, but I will not allow any threat to us stand again.”  
And the conversation ended like that, Xanxus’ eyes burning with a new found will. A purpose.  
“Get the boys, Superbi.” Xanxus voice rumbled and Squalo got goose bumps, he’s waited to hear that will again. “Our hunting starts now.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Y-You’re home, Tousan?” Tsuna’s voice dropped and Reborn, who was sitting on his shoulder, could feel the boy’s flames retreat upon instinct.  
“Yes.” Iemitsu didn’t even try to play nice, he glared at his boys –since Lambo was in Tsuna’s arms –and strode past. “Get your useless excuses for guardians here, I’ve got news from the famiglia.”  
Tsuna’s gut clenched, and he shifted superfluously so that Lambo was out of the firing line, his father rarely talked about the mafia. Not unless they were training.  
“Bad news?” Something about it spiked his intuition, and it roared in its usual angry tremor through Tsuna.  
Iemitsu back handed Tsuna, and the boy’s face swung around. “I said get your guardians here. We’ll discuss it then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, there was a bit of bouncing around, but I wanted to get some of the past in place and get everyone caught up. Next chapter will be some more about the present, where the Varia are and where Tsuna and his guardians are.  
> I may have mixed up the time line a little since I didn’t have all my notes with me when I was writing this, so if you see inconsistencies please don’t be afraid to mention it to me and I’ll see what I can do to fix them.  
> Thank you again, please review.  
> Love you all  
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	4. One family and One's Family.

Reborn had to keep rubbing circles along Tsuna’s neck, standing on the boy’s shoulder to prevent the poor child from holding his breathe. They were waiting for the guardians to appear and, as usual, Kyouya and Takeshi were the first to arrive. Mukuro appeared not long after. These three were always the first to appear to Tsuna’s aide. Hayato and Lambo were obviously always with him and Reborn understood why of course.  
He just wished that the brunet’s guardians hadn’t met Tsuna and each other under such appalling circumstances. It wasn’t healthy.  
Reborn had been with Tsuna for almost five years now and the growth of the boys under him had been alarming, but it was a necessity that their flames understood. Still, it had been hard to watch them be tortured so.  
“Breathe, Tsuna.”  
“Can’t.” Tsuna choked. Reborn knew his face would be twisted in an attempt to stop the tears.  
Takeshi appeared at Tsuna’s elbow, and although he only brushed Tsuna’s hand with his fingers, the boy’s shoulders jolted and eased a bit. “Tsuna, we need you to breathe.”  
Tsuna’s eyes flickered to the gathered men and one girl. Tsuna’s two final guardians, Chrome and Ryohei, walked in and his breathing evened slightly. Reborn knew Tsuna’s was working too hard. Tsuna quite literally lived for his friends. If they hadn’t been there with him, Reborn had no doubt that he would have never met the boy; he would have ended all this a long time ago.   
Ryohei’s face set into a grim line as he trailed Tsuna for any more injuries. He wasn’t happy to see Reborn rubbing circles on the Boss’ neck. It meant Tsuna was close to panicking and no one liked that.  
“Kufufu, what have you called us for this time, mongrel?” Mukuro snarled. He and Kyouya quickly took their places in front of Tsuna and Lambo, who was in his arms, his immediate defence and offence.  
Mukuro had been a very unlikely, very violent and unstable addition to Tsuna’s group. At first, Reborn had wanted to shoot the boy, both to save him from the harm he would endure with Tsuna under Iemitsu’s hand and because Reborn didn’t believe the man would protect Tsuna, especially since Iemitsu was the one to drop him and his sickly sister at Tsuna’s doorstep uncaringly and unceremoniously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timeskip~ Tsuna, Takeshi, Chrome: 12. Kyouya: 14. Mukuro: 15. Three years in past.

Tsuna was twelve when the mysterious mist guardians appeared. He was tending to a bruised throat -courtesy of his father right before he left– when suddenly a shiver went up and down his spine, like none he had experienced before. He barely managed to scream before he was up against the wall of the bathroom. The mirror cracked behind him and heterochromatic eyes bore holes in him. The boy gulped and felt the spike of a trident tip against his sore throat.  
“You’re going to do exactly as I say, mafia mongrel. Or so help me, I’ll kill you from the inside out and take what I need by force.”  
Tsuna’s eyes were wide and his flames bucked under the surface in panic. He didn’t even manage to get a word out before the door banged open and Reborn, Hayato, and Takeshi pounded their way into the room. Upon seeing the reinforcements, the heterochromatic eyed boy was quick to turn and pull Tsuna against his chest, trident still in place on the brunet’s throat.  
“Tsuna, we’re here, okay?” Takeshi ignored the threat for the moment, eyes on the panicked twelve year old brunet he had given himself over to.  
“Breathe.” Mukuro felt the boy’s chest heave shakily against his own as the violent, Smoking Bomb spoke. The boy had gone missing when he was five after his mother was slaughtered. Why was he here?   
Mukuro’s eyes flickered down and he noticed the calm in the boy, even as he shook against him. “You’re not stopping me. I’m making this bastard help me.” Mukuro snarled.  
“How did you get in?” Reborn snarled as he levelled his gun. He could get the shot off, he knew he could, but he didn’t need Tsuna to fear him more than he already did. Tsuna loathed Reborn’s array of guns. “Who are you?”  
The man, Tsuna could see his long blue hair waft into his face. The boy smelt of dust and sweat. Tsuna felt a thrill of panic in his gut, but not because the man was going to kill him. No. Tsuna realised that this man was protecting something.  
Tsuna’s intuition was burning.  
“What’s wrong?” His voice was small and he tried not to cough when his throat burned.  
Everyone was startled at Tsuna’s words. When the man with the trident looked down, he was surprised to find swirling gold staring back at him with understanding.  
The boy faltered, his grip pressing against Tsuna and jolting the trident into the boy’s throat. Tsuna cried out and the blue-haired boy’s eyes widened when he spotted the bruises lining his neck, especially when he whimpered out a quick plea.  
“Stop, stop, please.”  
“Y-You’re supposed to be their heir.” the boy suddenly muttered, arms tight on Tsuna, but more in the way Tsuna held Kyouya back when Iemitsu was rampaging. “You’re supposed to be protected, why…”  
“Iemitsu couldn’t care less about me,” Tsuna snapped, letting his hyper intuition lead him, “So long as I’m useful enough to him.”  
Something in Tsuna’s words and the way he watched the boy with sincerity made him back off. Soon enough, Hayato had Tsuna pulled into their group and Reborn was on the floor, gun ready and glued to the strange, heterochromatic boy.  
“Who are you?” Reborn growled, “You know my student’s status, so who are you?”   
Tsuna could see mist flames coil at the boy’s feet, ready to run the minute he could. He could see the confusion and sheer desperation in the boy. It called out to his sky flames in a desperate and painful way.  
“If you tell us, we can help you.” Tsuna promised and the trident hit the floor, dissolving the world around him until they were standing in a bright field. They stood beside a large tree and within its roots lay a young girl, probably Tsuna’s age.  
When the world tipped and righted itself, Tsuna was the only one standing. Reborn perched on his shoulder with his gun tipped, looking queasy. Takeshi and Hayato were on their asses, green around the collar, staring at the boy with distrust.  
“You’re an illusionist, and a strong one.”  
Reborn’s words only caused a mirthless smile to lift on the pale man’s lips. “But not strong enough, Arcobaleno.” His words made Reborn bristle, but Tsuna soothed his tutor, wanting to hear this boy out. “My name is Rokudo Mukuro, and this here is my sister, Dokuro Chrome.”  
Tsuna looked at the girl. He couldn’t help but feel like something horrible was or would happen to her. His eyes flickered to Mukuro. He was not surprised to see that Mukuro knew what he was thinking  
“I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you seem to know that already.”  
“I’m Yamamoto Takeshi, seems like we’ll probably be getting to know you better, ne?”  
“Gokudera Hayato.”  
“You know I’m an Arcobaleno. I’m Reborn, so I must assume that you’re the Mukuro. I heard you escaped Vindice with just a gaggle of young kids. Very strong and very intelligent.”  
Mukuro smirked, twirling his trident in a fashion that suggested it was a nervous habit. “I’m flattered, but flattery has no place or time here.”  
“What do you mean?” Takeshi looked from the girl to the man, seeming more confused.  
“Chrome is one of the ‘gaggle of young kids’ who escaped with me, but Estraneo has ruined her and I can’t sustain her for much longer.” Mukuro admitted, trident spinning faster. “I’m currently sustaining her with illusions alone, but I can only do so much.”  
Tsuna’s heart went out to the boy, who only looked three or so years older than him. “What can I do about it though?”  
Mukuro scowled and the world flickered under his temper, “I was made to believe that you would be worth the ransom needed to buy Chrome the medicine and surgeries needed to save her life, but I’m not-“  
“So sure anymore?” Tsuna’s smile was small and sad. It made Takeshi and Hayato bristle. They knew that if Kyouya were here, he would have pulled Tsuna close, in a way that proved his worth to them at least.   
“You are not…what I expected.” Mukuro admitted, feeling a burn of shame wash through him. He was conflicted. Usually, he would have invaded the boy in an instant and gotten what he needed, but now, he realised that this boy was a prisoner like himself. The one and only rule amongst the Estraneo’s victims was never to take from each other. They didn’t go out of their way to help each other, but they never stole or threatened each other. They had so little as it was, and making each other’s lives harder meant nothing in the end.  
“What bastard made you think that Tsuna was heir?” Hayato asked, eying the boy with intrigue. When his mother was killed, he had learnt of Mukuro and his gang. Fair to say, Hayato wasn’t sure what to make of the boy. He was sickly and didn’t look he had the strength to escape his fate.  
Mukuro mused for a second, but he was desperate now, so he would play the nice games. “Young Lion of Vongola.”  
What the blue haired boy hadn’t expected was the sheer ferocity to flood the room, the hate and the anger was nothing like he had felt before, and it all stemmed from the children before him, children at least three years younger than himself. Mukuro had only met such hate, fear and anger within Estraneo, but surely the Vongola heir would never be taken from such a place.  
“I will help you, and your sister.” Tsuna whispered, stepping forward from behind his guards and offering something Mukuro had never been offered before, a helping hand. Mukuro realised then how abused the child was. His face, his arms, his body was bruised and battered.  
While Mukuro never trusted anyone but the children who came to and left Estraneo with him, he was drawn to the golden eyed boy and his promise. Once his hand touched Tsuna’s, he knew there was no turning back.  
“I…I have no hope left.” Mukuro’s face fell into a furious kind of sadness. As Tsuna gazed upon his face, seeing the love and disappointment on it, he knew that this boy was one he had to protect.  
So he worked on instinct, on his intuition that blared so strongly it almost blinded him. He stepped forward and grasped Mukuro’s hand. When Mukuro tried to pull back –because Tsuna was burning, hot, ardent, and beautifully orange – he finally realised the mistake he had made, both in choosing to come to Tsuna and trying to harm him.  
Because as orange enveloped and dissolved the illusionary mindscape, Mukuro knew there was no turning back.  
“I’ll help you where I can, Mukuro, so long as you are part of my family.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Present time~

“You will learn to hold your tongue, boy. Wouldn’t want me to slip up when ordering Chrome’s medication now, would you?” Iemitsu smiled that perverse smile towards Mukuro before his eyes raked over Chrome.  
She was a sweet thing, determined, protective, and powerful, especially when she was teamed with Mukuro. Together their illusions were real and they truly fucked the mind. It was the only reason Iemitsu was keeping her, of that both Tsuna and Reborn were sure. But she was ill, her organs rotted and the illusions that Mukuro made were barely keeping up alone.   
“You’re a fucking sick bastard.” Hayato hissed from beside Tsuna. Chrome was tucked behind him with Lambo in her arms; the two current weakest links. Tsuna had no doubt they would grow strong if Iemitsu left them alone.  
“And you still have yet to hold your tongue. You’re still not worthy of being the right-hand, and if you don’t buck the fuck up, I will find someone who is. How would Tsuna feel then, wasting my precious time and money training you, hmm? Besides, you still don’t know what happened to your slut of a mother, so I’d not anger me if I were you.”  
Like a switch, the threat to Tsuna immediately set the flames on edge in the room, but Iemitsu was fucking blind to sensing flames, or else he would be scared. He would hold his tongue, he would back off, he would realise how close he was to losing his grip on these children.  
They were coming into their own. They just needed one push, one final proof that they were strong and could fend off Iemitsu and get what they wanted out of this unfortunate fate.  
“What did you call us here for, Otou-sama?” Tsuna finally cut in, stepping to Kyouya and Mukuro’s shoulders, both at least a head taller than him right now.  
Tsuna knew how to read and direct situations better than Iemitsu. He knew Iemitsu’s breaking point and he wasn’t going to let the resulting explosion even touch his family.  
It was touching and horrifying to see in the fifteen-year-old-boss-to-be’s eyes.  
Iemitsu’s eyes rolled over Tsuna and the lecherous grin vanished, cool anger coiling in his eyes and tone.  
“Your training is stepping up.” He didn’t hear a complaint -good, they were such good soldiers –but he did see the horror in their eyes and loved it. “The Elite Assassination force of the Vongola has become too big for their boots and you pitiful lot are going to stop them.”  
“You’re fucking joking.” Reborn growled, the curse broached by his emotional onslaught, locking Tsuna’s shoulder into rigid acceptance.   
This was not the push that Reborn meant. This was another death sentence over their heads. This was more beating and scarring. And if Reborn’s mind was anywhere near as clear and correct as usual, this wasn’t a mere beating. This was going to be revenge against Iemitsu for fucking with the Vongola in its own home.  
“They’re not ready.” he hissed at the CEDEF head. “What business does the Varia have with us?” And it was US. Reborn was in for the long haul. He would do what he could to protect this young family. This was his brood now and he would die long before he let them die. Lal and Colonello would understand when they met in their next lives.  
“The ungrateful mongrels wish to take Vongola from under m-Tsuna. So he has to fight for his inheritance.”  
This wasn’t just about the inheritance. Xanxus would be out for blood. He wouldn’t care if it was just Iemitsu that painted the walls either because all Xanxus saw was Iemitsu’s blood, having tried to kill the Ninth and take Vongola over. Xanxus wanted revenge from Iemitsu for trying to take Vongola out from the inside. Reborn couldn’t do anything about it. This wasn’t a push. This would either kill Tsuna and his friends in the most brutal and painful way imaginable, or it would finally push their stressed young minds to the edge and Tsuna wouldn’t let that happen to them.  
The Vongola blood within Tsuna would sooner let the boy go mad than let too much harm befall his family.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter. They will be here in a matter of weeks and you will make sure they’re ready. My boy will be here in a few days with the rings.” Iemitsu turned to walk away before halting and grinning at Reborn. “Be sure they’re ready, Reborn, or else you better call that wayward Sky Arcobaleno of yours to choose two replacements.”  
Reborn snarled openly and feral from Tsuna’s shoulder as Iemitsu walked away, cackling and assured of his own power.  
But now, Reborn had a purpose. He needed to get the children ready for the war they were about to face, because missing a cloud guardian or not, each Varia member was a war rolled into man. But if the kids could beat these assassins and gain the full rings, Reborn knew, just knew, deep in his gut that they would know then that they could overthrow Iemitsu by themselves.  
“Come on,” Reborn soothed, looking at the old-eyes in the faces of terrified children, disgusted that he couldn’t stop this from happening to them, “We need to go prepare. You’ll win.”  
“How can you be so sure?” Tsuna asked, his voice blank. When Reborn and the others looked, they weren’t surprised to see his eyes burning gold with tears streaming relentlessly down his face.  
“Because I have faith in you, your resolve and you strength, Tsuna.” Reborn explained with the most sincerity he could muster. “You’ll win and we’ll take Vongola out from under Iemitsu before he knows what’s happening.”  
“You sound like you have a plan, akambo.” Kyouya snarled.  
“Ah, you lot are my plan.” They were all startled, surprised by Reborn’s open trust in them. “Now come on, we must prepare.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“SQUUuuuuuuu!” The call rattled the mansion, immediately setting Squalo’s hair on edge, but not because he didn’t recognise or trust the voice. It was because out of all the visitors and allies within the Varia, it was this one that was closest to seeing the cracks in Vongola.   
Something the Varia couldn’t afford if Iemitsu’s hold was even half as tight as it had been before the Coup.  
“Voooiii! You stupid toy-pony! What did I tell you about that nickname?!” Squalo barely had time to get the retort out before a tall, shaggy-haired blond man managed to get his arms around the Varia lieutenant and squeezed.  
“You told me not to call you Squ anywhere your squads could hear me. But Squu,” the blond whined, sounding much younger than his twenty four year old body looked, “You never complained when we were in school.”  
Squalo, for his part, managed to keep his temper under control for about two minutes, letting the blond boss, Dino Cavallone, swing from his neck and press against him in a very familiar embrace that they had shared as friends when they were young. “Damn it, Dino, you useless fucking horse,we’re not in school anymore.”  
Dino’s brown eyes lowered, frowning. There was that tone in Squalo’s voice that told Dino the shark-commander was almost at his limits –was actually kind of serious– and the anger in his voice was not just teasing. Squalo was now actually frustrated with Dino.  
“The squads are wearing on you, friend?” Dino asked, patting Squalo’s shoulder, noticing for the first time how tight they were. “Is there anything my famiglia and I can do?”  
The blue-eyed-second-in-command watched Dino carefully for a moment. He almost, almost, spilled his soul to the man. This was the man who followed him through all six years of mafia academy. He was there from the moment Squalo demanded respect, when he told the whole school that he was going to be the sword emperor and that, yes, he would follow Xanxus like fish-shit. This was the only man besides Xanxus who didn’t laugh at Squalo and who simply watched on, curious and sure that Squalo would get that title.  
This was the closest thing Squalo had to a family member outside of blood besides Xanxus. This was Squalo’s closest friend. So it was difficult for the silver-haired man to sigh and shove Dino off.   
“No, you damn show pony, we’re fine. Xanxus is just busting our asses.”  
Dino was not stupid, Squalo knew that, his family knew that, and Reborn knew that –Reborn had tutored the man when he was a boy after his academy time– so Squalo could see the gears moving. But Dino hummed instead.  
“If you’re sure.” Then he grinned. “What are you doing in Japan anyway? I didn’t know that Vongola had much business here.”  
Dino missed the panic in Squalo’s eyes, mostly because the man was good at hiding it. “We’re training. Old man’s getting along in years, and with the boys gone, we need to make sure we don’t slip up.”  
Dino began to nod, he understood this well. He was already being pressured into marrying and popping out children. There was always a chance that someone got lucky in their line of life. “Ah, I understand. Well then, I guess since you’re so busy I’ll just head home.”  
Squalo sighed, but he knew that he had probably offended Dino in some way and would have to apologize once everything blew over. For now though, he had his boys to rally. After all, they had a week or so before it was time to strike.  
Dino continued to stroll around the Varia’s estate, nodding to the various guards and grunts who knew his face. He had always been welcomed amongst the Varia, his alliance to the Vongola and his connection to Squalo made their relationship a lot more trusting. There were still places he wasn’t allowed to go of course. He was still a Mafia Boss, but Dino never forced the issue, because he was as comfortable within Varia lands as he was his own famiglia, if not more clumsy.  
“Pony-trash.” Now that was a voice that Dino hadn’t heard for years. In fact, almost nine years ago he remembered the horror and grief in Squalo’s voice when the man informed Dino that the Varia leader was out of action almost indefinitely.  
“Xanxus, you’re looking healthy. You must have been quite injured to be OOA for so long.”  
The man, scarred in a way Dino had never seen, huffed with a grin that lit his entire body. He was lazy, graceful in a way Dino could never be. Dino was a horse, skittish at times, but when the predators appeared he could fight like the best of them. Xanxus, however, was like a large cat, always ready for a fight and protect what was his, always sure of himself and his power, even his win. He was able to stroll amongst the prey like he was the King, because he was.  
“Pfft. The old man’s just paranoid. He told my boys to ignore me until he gave the all clear. I’ve been fine for years.” Xanxus huffed like he was amused, but Dino could read the exhaustion and paranoia in his eyes.  
Interesting, Dino must be close to something.  
“Well, it’s good to see you back. Feeling well I presume?”  
“I’ve never felt better. The boys certainly don’t let me forget who they answer to.”  
Xanxus was different. Dino could still taste his anger and his temper, but there was a smouldering intelligence behind the bitterness now, a certainty that the man hadn’t held since before his brothers’ deaths. It was strange, and it made Dino burn in the way he always did when there was worthy bosses in his midst.  
“Ah, they do seem rather keyed up, don’t they?” Dino knew then, knew that Squalo’s temper and Xanxus’ assurance meant something, and only one man Dino knew would have a clue as to what was up. “What have you got up your sleeve, Xanxus? From what I hear, the Varia has been keeping pretty tight tails. So, what are you doing?”  
And the Varia were keyed up. They were bouncing on the balls of their feet. They were grinning and whispering, and building up faster than any boys that Dino had seen. These boys were scrawny children when Xanxus was deemed ‘Out Of Action,’ but now they were men, they were taking Varia up and up and up and the man standing before Dino, with double guns strapped to his hips and tapestry like scars on his face, was the reason for the bolstering.  
It left Dino with many questions, feeding on his suspicions that something was wrong with the old Dogs in Vongola, especially when Xanxus grinned in that easy way, proud and feral.   
“Ah, these kids can never grow up fast enough. I let them do as they wish. As long as they stay Quality, I could fucking care less.”  
A grunt came up and Xanxus’ joking fell away. The man nodded at Dino in greeting before whispering in Xanxus’ ear, but he was bouncing too. Dino wasn’t surprised when Xanxus sent him off then turned to Dino.  
“It seems the kids spilt some milk again, so I’ll have to continue this wonderful conversation later, pony-trash.”  
Dino just nodded and made his way outside. More questions rolled around in his head even as he entered his town car. He had so many suspicions and so many worries, but for now, he had to bide his time.   
And of course, make a phone call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reborn and his kids were sitting in the shrine, panting and resting as Chrome and Lambo distributed cold drinks and onigiri after an intense training session when Leon flickered into a cell-phone. Curious, since Reborn only had this line for emergencies within the family, he answered curtly.  
“Hey, Reborn,” An instant wave of calm washed over Reborn. Dino was his student, his brood, and he didn’t sound hurt or worried or in danger, just curious.  
“Idiota, what are you calling me for this time? Did you lose your ring again?” Reborn was very good at hiding the tension in his voice.  
“N-No! I haven’t lost my ring since I was a boy, Reborn.” Dino whined. Reborn grinned. It was nice to have some normalcy back after these last few years. “I was just wondering if you were in Japan. I heard that the Ninth sent you on a mission a few years back.”  
Even Tsuna noticed when Reborn’s whole form froze up, the air seemed to still when the hitman was in turmoil. He watched his tutor with concern, even as the others seemed to miss the tension.  
“How did you know that, Dino?”  
And like that, Dino’s carefree laughter died in his throat and he was suddenly in boss mode, voice cold and mind clear. “I’m the closest ally Vongola has. Of course I know you were sent out. So, are you in Japan or not?”  
“Why do you want to know?” Reborn’s voice was solid and terse. Dino knew that voice, it meant that Reborn wasn’t going to give favouritism.  
The situation, whatever it was, seemed more dangerous that Dino had first thought.  
“I just finished visiting Squ and wanted to meet up with my Tutor. There’s not much happening in my family right now and I thought I’d take break.”  
Reborn mused on this for a moment. There was a lot of trouble that could come if Dino figured out that something was wrong, but at the same time, Dino was very close with the Varia. If he figured out that Tsuna didn’t want to do this and that Iemitsu was abusing his own child, then perhaps news would reach the Varia.  
Of course, Dino may not know a thing, may not catch on and Reborn might really be on his own with all this. But it was a risk he had to take.  
“Dino, would you do anything for Vongola?” Reborn asked, just as terse, but with an edge of desperation leaking into the sentence that had Dino’s neck bristling in that way it did when family was in danger.  
“You know I’d do anything for Vongola, Reborn. It’s in the treaty of alliance.” Dino scoffed. Almost there, almost there, he knew something was up.  
“Not for the damn treaty, Dino. Would you do anything for the Vongola?”  
Dino startled, thinking of the world play, thinking of the times they spoke all those years before. “I would do anything for my family, Reborn. I’d lay down my life. You taught me that.”  
Reborn sighed, one filled with so much more than Dino could usually read. “Good. I’m glad you remember. In that case…I have a new brother for you, Dino. He’s Vongola’s newest heir and Decimo in training.”  
Dino’s eyes widened on the other end of the line, mind whirring. Squalo had said that he and his boys were training to take over from the Ninth when it was his time to retire. But if that wasn’t true…Dino had a lot to figure out, especially about this new brother.  
“You want me to meet him, Reborn?”  
“Ah, I do. He could use a brother. He wasn’t raised in the mafia and needs some help to learn how to be a good boss.” That wasn’t exactly true, but Reborn needed something to draw Dino in. Something to get the boss on their side and give Tsuna an ally he could count on and that Reborn knew wouldn’t betray him.  
Dino was the only one Reborn knew of, the only one that he could trust with Tsuna’s wellbeing.  
Dino started laughing, because Reborn was being very protective of this new little brother. It intrigued the Cavallone boss.  
“Haha, alright, Reborn. Send Romario the address and I’ll come and meet this new little brother.”  
“Thanks. See you later, idiota-Dino.”  
Once Reborn hung up and Leon was back on his hat, he looked around at his kids, wondering if taking this risk was the right thing. After all, this could bring down not only the Varia, but the Cavallone too if Dino decided that Tsuna was too much like Iemitsu and learnt too quickly what a traitor Iemitsu was.  
“Who was that, Reborn?” Tsuna asked from his seat on the floor, eyes flickering rapidly between gold and brown as Tsuna’s exhaustion pushed his HDW away.  
“Someone is coming to see you, Tsuna.” Reborn explained that evening when the group was settled at Kyouya house in a bid to rest and recover without Iemitsu breathing over them.  
“Is he an EXTREME ally?” Ryohei’s eyes were stern, a brother through and through. He was all muscle and strength. Blue eyes that blazed with resolve and strength, his hair was white and his body refined with dying will flames that he had been giving off since he hit three. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

~Timeskip Tsuna, Takeshi: 12. Hayato: 13. Ryohei, Hibari: 15

Ryohei was chosen by Iemitsu. Not for the Mafia connection –since it seemed easier to mold Tsuna’s guardians if they were civilians– and not necessarily for the dying will flames practically pouring out of the boy every second that he was awake, though they were an asset. No, Iemitsu was after the boy because his family was easily manipulated.  
Ryohei wasn’t, though he was thick and lacked the educational grades most guardians on Iemitsu’s list needed, he could see when something was wrong and he knew when he had to fold.  
Iemitsu had a lot of connections. He was a mafia man and a tainted one at that. He knew of the financial pressure the Sasagawa family was under. He knew that the boy and girl had been beaten by yakuza to give the parents some incentive. After all, the Sasagawa head –Ryohei and his little sister’s father– did not get to his top position in Japan’s biggest car manufacturer for free, and to get there, he borrowed money from the wrong person.  
So Iemitsu knew that, between the yakuza loan, Ryohei’s sports clubs and Kyoko –a sweet girl that Ryohei doted on, but who had a rather expensive list of medications and treatments for a heart condition and the gifts and treats they all drowned her in– the Sasagawa bills were getting close to bankrupting them.  
So Iemitsu just gave them a way out.  
“Tsuna! Get your butt down here and meet your new guardian.”  
Ryohei, at fifteen, knew how to be strong and knew what was normal. He had seen the state of the young boy coming down the stairs and almost went ballistic. He was bruised, only twelve –his imouto’s age– and skittish around his father.  
But, Ryohei’s father had told him to do whatever Iemitsu told him to do, because Kyoko was being taken care of if he did.  
And Ryohei was nothing if not loyal. So he listened to Iemitsu, even if he was confused by the concept of being a ‘guardian’ to his kohai from Namimori.  
Tsuna had arrived downstairs with a gathering of children, and his eyes had widened when he saw Ryohei standing next to his father. “Otou-sama?”  
Ryohei blinked owlishly. Who called their father ‘otou-sama’ anymore? But he looked up to Iemitsu, flinching when he saw that disgusting grin on his face. Like he was eating Tsuna or was pleased by the pain in the boy’s voice.  
“Say hello to Ryohei Sasagawa, Tsuna. He is going to be your sun guardian.” Iemitsu purred, “His parents have given me permission, so you can’t argue.”  
But Tsuna did.  
“You’re not dragging sempai into this, Tou-san.” Tsuna seethed. He was in front of them all, all the kids that had come down stairs with him and Ryohei was gobsmacked. Tsuna had arms splayed out and flames pooling at his feet as his eyes switched to that golden colour that had Iemitsu salivating.  
But this time, Iemitsu’s son’s flames were not for training, he was using them to try and outdo Iemitsu and that was something the man would never stand for.  
So, right before Ryohei’s eyes, the boy that had tried to protect him was on the floor, a foot flying into his stomach and ribs, sobbing, and then the other three boys were all over the man, flames –like those that Ryohei sometimes saw coming from himself in the mirror– were flooding and clashing. The room was spinning and he didn’t know what to do.  
And then it was over. Tsuna was on the floor, sobbing and broken, and the other boys were slammed against the walls and floors and Iemitsu looked to Ryohei briefly, scoffing at the terror and confusion in the child’s eyes.  
“It’s too late for that. His custody’s been signed over to me already and his family is gone.” Iemitsu chuckled, “So deal with it and train hard.”  
When he strutted out, Ryohei was quick to get to Tsuna’s side, sliding on his knees and hands fluttering uselessly over the body of this child, probably just a little older than his little sister, as he sobbed and his nose dibbled with blood and he whispered:  
“I am so sorry, Sempai. I couldn’t stop him. I’ll get you out, one day. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
The boys around him, the violent Kyouya that Ryohei had heard so much about, the silver-haired boy that Ryohei remembers from school and the sushi-maker’s boy, were all quick to tell him to shut up, that it wasn’t his fault.  
“We’ll stop him one day.” they chorused. Ryohei thought it sounded something like a prayer.  
Before any of them, before Reborn, or Tsuna –and unbeknownst to Iemitsu– knew it, sun flames started pouring from the boy as his face went murderous and his hands grew hot.  
“I’ll protect you, all of you. You can call me Onii-san, and I won’t let this man hurt us.”  
Flames poured out of him and the wounds that Iemitsu had just inflicted soothed and faded. Suddenly, there was no blood and the breathing around him evened. Ryohei passed out after, having not used to using his flames for anything but running and training. When he awoke, he was pleased to see his new family healed up.  
He couldn’t be with his sister or parents anymore, because the bastard had pulled strings and used Ryohei’s parents –and sister’s– desperation to his own advantage, but Ryohei would be damned if he didn’t make the best of the bad situation.  
From then on, Ryohei was a constant in Tsuna life, a source of sun flames that healed and hurt for Tsuna, and always made sure he was there to brighten the darkness they all drowned in.

xxxxxxxxxxx

~Present time~

“Ah, he will be. He is my ex-student and he’s agreed to be Tsuna’s big brother.” Reborn soothed, though he didn’t mention that Dino was also extremely close with the Varia’s second in command. That would only terrify the already jumpy children under his wing.  
While the others were curiously silent, Reborn noticed the gears turning in Tsuna’s mind, a dangerous thing for the boy, because if he thought too long he usually found the mark that Reborn hadn’t wanted him to hit for years.  
“Reborn, Xanxus had brothers, didn’t he?” The guardians grew silent, wondering where Tsuna was going with this and why there was a sudden change in topic.  
“Yes, the Ninth had three sons and adopted Xanxus.”  
“What happened to them?”  
“Tsuna, where are you going with this?”  
“What happened to them, Reborn?” Tsuna’s face gave away his grief, but Reborn relented, he couldn’t really say no to Tsuna after all.  
“They were all killed a few years ago, all three within a year and a half of each other.”  
Tsuna’s smile turned haunted. It made Reborn bristle. Something had killed a part of Tsuna, and it was obviously something that Reborn had said. But what?  
“So this is all revenge then…?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Time skip~ Tsuna: 5/6. Xanxus:17/18. During the deaths of the Vongola Brothers.

Tsuna had gotten used to his father’s coming and going. He didn’t like it –his mother always cried, he always ended up injured, Iemitsu always came home– but he had gotten used to them by now since it were his life.  
So, at six years old, Tsuna was very confused as to why Iemitsu came home, grinning like a cat, scooping his son into his arms and kissing him like he was actually precious in Iemitsu’s eyes.  
“Things are looking up for us, sport!” Iemitsu cheered, swinging Tsuna around before kissing Nana –who walked in surprised– deeply and taking Tsuna out to ‘train’.  
“Papa?”  
Iemitsu grinned again, so sick and twisted in a way that had Tsuna shaking. “See this man, Tsuna?” Tsuna could, though only barely.   
Iemitsu shoved a picture into Tsuna’s hands, a photo of a man smiling, looking like he had arms around two other people –though the photo was cropped just to his face and shoulders -except it wasn’t a clear picture, because there was a bright red cross through it. He was a handsome man, young, younger than Iemitsu, with bright red hair and eyes so green they were startling. However at the bottom of the picture was another head of hair, cut off from the blown-up angle. He looked strong and friendly, but Tsuna was sad for a reason, something like a gong going off in his chest.  
“Where is he?” Tsuna knew, somehow, that who was not to be asked and that where would bring a more startling answer.  
“Gone, Tsuna. Gone and never coming back. He’s never ever going to get in our way again.”  
And Tsuna left it at that, because Iemitsu started training, and he forgot about the man.  
But it happened again, and this time Iemitsu was hysterically pleased, bashing a seven year old Tsuna around in his glee as they trained.  
This picture was also crossed out, and this man was bigger with a round face, but grinning in a way Tsuna had never seen Iemitsu grin, happy and sneaky. His hair was dark and his eyes light. He was so happy. The picture was cut to his face, but there was a hand –not his, too tanned– ruffling his hair.  
“Is he gone too, Tou-sama?” And Tsuna knew the answer, because the gong had gone off in his chest and he felt, for some reason, that he had just lost a brother.  
“Forever, never going to bother us again.”  
And there was one final time that Iemitsu was so sick with pleasure before the training really started and Reborn arrived, and it wasn’t even long after the last. This time, Iemitsu beat Tsuna in his pleasure. Kicking and kicking before throwing down a final, crossed out, picture and walking away.  
“All fucking gone. All three. Now time to exterminate the mutt.”  
This man was much younger than the last, the youngest of the three. He was smiled softly, looking –to Tsuna– much like himself. His hair was a soft brown, mousey and grey, but his eyes were storm-cloud, the lightest and darkest of all the boys. Brothers. Tsuna suddenly realised that they were brothers. This boy had an arm cupped tightly around his shoulder, pulling him in gently, cradling him.   
With all the pictures Tsuna finally saw the big picture. Three brothers, arms thrown over each-other, protecting and loving, but with a forth, in the middle, ignored by the Iemitsu’s pictures but precious to the three targets. And now Iemitsu was after the fourth and unknown boy.  
And Tsuna remembers, more than the poor people in the picture who were ‘gone’, the satisfied look he had caught on his father’s face when he whispered to himself at night, thinking Tsuna was ignorant.  
“Nono’s almost broken. His face, so broken.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

~Present time~

“Tsuna, what do you mean?” Reborn twitched, not happy with the look on Tsuna’s face or the tears on his cheeks.  
“Nothing, Reborn, I’m just sure now that I’m not going to make it through this.”  
And no matter what Reborn said, no matter what the kids said to Tsuna, he just kept sobbing. The hitman knew then, that Tsuna had been aware of Iemitsu’s disgusting personality for far too long.  
Tsuna knew who killed Nono’s sons, and that alone almost had Reborn flying to the Varia to save the child. He was guilty by association now, despite not knowing anything.

xxxxxx

Dino’s arrival was wild and powerful.  
“Yo, Tsuna. I’m your new big brother.”  
It was chaos, mostly between Kyouya and Dino. For whatever reason, they got along as well as oil and water –oil ignited on water that was. Dino was flipping and spinning within minutes of arriving at the field Reborn had directed him towards.  
His whip meant nothing to Kyouya, who upon seeing a new threat to his had gone ballistic. He wasn’t going to let another threat or vulnerable person enter their group. He couldn’t protect what he had right now, never mind letting someone else into the fold. Fuck what Reborn had said, Kyouya couldn’t afford to trust him right now.  
And so, he bit and bit and tore at Dino, letting the whip bleed him, and letting his fury and fear out in his strikes.  
It was only when Tsuna –homesafefamilyskytrust– held his arm gently, did Kyouya stop. He let himself lean into Tsuna, assured that his fear, and how disgusting it was that he had let it show, hadn’t made the boy push him away. Tsuna, eyes burning orange, looked at Dino –panting and holding his throbbing ribs– with a gaze that had Dino bristling.  
This boy was not well. He was hurt, he was beaten, and he was emotionally done. Dino had seen those eyes on his men right before they took their own lives. So, he had to wonder why Tsuna was still here. How.  
“I see you made it, Dame-Dino.” Reborn appeared on Tsuna’s shoulder, soothing and calm. Kyouya unlatched his tension immediately. “It took you long enough.”  
But as done as he was, Tsuna was there, the centre of the sky for his people. Because Hayato –the smoking bomb who bowed to no one– was there by his side, a soothing eye for his sky to stand in. The cloud, vicious, defensive, and terrified for his sky was quelled under a single touch. Mukuro, a vicious, bloodthirsty monster, according to the Vindicare, was ready to slaughter Dino at the closest sign of distress in Tsuna. And of course, the others, young and volatile. They were all ready to destroy the closest sign of danger. The rain boy was trying to numb Dino –he could feel it– and the smell of sun flames breaking through Dino’s sky set off natural alarms in his head, even the lightning child seemed ready for war.  
These children were all so damaged and yet this sky, emotionally drained, was the centre of them all. He was their balance and their home. Dino could see the dependence these children put on Tsunayoshi. But Tsunayoshi was so unbalanced himself.  
And that, Dino realised why Tsunayoshi was still here, still training for a position he obviously wanted less than his life. He had his family.  
But Dino didn’t know why Tsuna was so unbalanced and damaged.   
He didn’t know why these children seemed too close and desperate for each other’s safety.  
He didn’t know anything.  
So he put on a happy face and a carefree smile. He made sure Romario was close, because he couldn’t afford to mess up.  
“Aha, you caught me again, Reborn.” Dino chuckled, rubbing his head as his whip swished –still unravelled– at his side. “We got side-tracked by the beautiful scenery.”  
“Baka,” Reborn scoffed, but didn’t move, a hand on Tsuna’s neck. “You have a job to do.”  
“Gomen, gomen.” Dino joked, walking forward. “Let me formally introduce myself. I am Dino Chivarone, Boss of the Cavallone famiglia and ally of the Vongola. Reborn’s asked me to come and show you the ropes of being a family,” He analysed the warrior children, “Though you seem pretty sussed.”  
Mukuro was the first to speak. “Then you may leave.” He sneered, mist bucking at his feet.  
“A-Ah, I won’t leave until I deem you worthy or Reborn sends me away.” Dino’s smile was carefree, but it fooled no-one.  
“Maa, is that true, Reborn?” The rain boy, most like a hitman, was also most ready to actually draw blood.  
And Reborn, the unemotional and balanced hitman, sighed. It sounded so tired, so exhausted, so sick of life that Dino almost had his men descend on these children.  
Nothing. Nothing should make Reborn so tired. Something was so wrong.  
“It’s true, he will stay until he or I are satisfied. So get used to it.”  
And that was it really. Dino followed the group to a small house in the middle of Namimori, where warmth and family felt equal parts to horror. Dino didn’t know what to make of this group, so strange and contradictory to themselves and each other.  
That was until Tsuna stepped through the threshold just before Dino and after everyone else.  
“Welcome to our family, Dino.” Tsuna said softy with warm eyes and a voice of acceptance. “Make yourself at home, we don’t have much, but I appreciate what you’re doing for us.” Tsuna’s voice was so kind and gentle that Dino had no idea why the Mafia wanted him so bad. “It must be difficult, taking so much time from your family.”  
But his smile that held acceptance and the sheer fight for life and family was why the mafia wanted him. Dino could feel the pull, the pull all skies had to one more powerful than they. Dino wanted to be assimilated into Tsuna’s family, to feel that utter trust that the others felt, even if he wanted to covet it into his own family just as strongly.  
“Ma, no worries, Tsunayoshi. I’m here to help.”  
When Dino walked passed, clapping Tsuna on the shoulder in a show of good fortune, he tried his hardest not to stop and stare when Tsuna flinched back violently into the wall, but he barely succeeded. He played along when Chrome pulled his attention away from the near hyperventilating boss-to-be.  
Something wasn’t right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new friends –though tentative as it may be between certain members– acted out their parts for weeks. Dino acted as a tutor and brother, falling faster into the actual feeling than he thought he would. They felt like his family. Like his boys back home and it was hard to keep separate from them.  
They trained, talked, debated, and set about building up Tsuna’s Vongola. Dino taught him what to expect and Tsuna taught Dino what would never be.  
It was strange. Tsuna was strange. The whole dynamic between this family was strange.  
While Dino was talking to Kyouya one evening, because that boy seemed the most in need of an all-out-spar, he noticed Tsuna walking over to Mukuro and Chrome. Those twins were terrifying, not only because of the sheer power pouring out of their cores, but their eyes. Their eyes were the oldest, the wisest and the most distrustful, except for when Tsuna was near, then they opened up and trusted, thought they were furiously protective. It made Dino want to see Tsuna’s inner workings because the boy, unknowingly or not, had managed to win over and get trust out of probably the two strongest illusionists in the world. Ones abused by the mafia from the moment they were born.   
Dino watched as Tsuna stepped forward, taking Mukuro’s hand in his own, and suddenly the room was filled with a golden, swirling, warm like a campfire’s, wave and Mukuro suddenly started breathing easier. He leant into Tsuna while the brunet pumped the purest sky flames Dino had witnessed into the illusionist.  
And when the blond thought he was done with that, he wasn’t done at all, because Tsuna placed a hand on Chrome’s stomach in a very intimate way that was obviously comfortable only because it was normal, and did the same.  
After all that, Tsuna was winded, but his smile was so glorious, bright, warm and happy that Dino almost felt faint.  
“Tsuna cares for his own, Dino, more than you and more than me. Tsuna would sooner let himself go mad and kill them all himself than let someone else harm them in a way he couldn’t protect.” It was an awful thing to admit, but Reborn knew it to be true.  
“How does a child get like that, Reborn? He’s a civilian.”  
Reborn remained silent and Dino knew he had to figure this out himself.  
The rest of the day went by slowly. Dino talked and interacted with the children, amazed by how cold they were and just how dependant and possessive of Tsuna they all could be. They weren’t even fully grown yet, but still their famiglia was more synced than even the Vongola.  
It was concerning. But what was more concerning were Hayato, Lambo, and finally Tsuna; all the boys who lived with Iemitsu.  
Dino’s eyes narrowed as he spotted the bruises lining not only Tsuna’s face, but his ribs and legs. There were bruises present on every one of the kids here in some way. Those weren’t self-inflicted and by the way these children seemed to orient themselves around Tsuna, they weren’t inflicted during spars either.  
Dino also knew that Reborn would never leave bruises like that. They didn’t teach anything but fear and pain and judging by the way he practically coddled these children outside of training, he wouldn’t dare touch them violently.  
Dino’s stomach grew cold with hot stone bubbles at the base.  
“Hey, Little-bro.” He chuckled as he swung an arm around Tsuna’s shoulders like the Rain-boy did on occasion, but he didn’t get the violent flinch that Dino did. The blond leant his head close to Tsuna’s ear, his smile melting into something serious and making the children snap around to the pair. “I’m here if you need me for anything, ya’ know. My family and I stand by each other. And you’re my little brother, so if anything’s bothering you…”  
Tsuna flinched and stiffened. Dino opened his mouth, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed to make sure the child was alright. This child’s actions bothered him. The brunet was fifteen, almost sixteen, but a damn child shouldn’t flinch all the time. Except he didn’t get the chance.  
Reborn kicked Dino square in the back of his head and managed to separate him from Tsuna. He was quickly replaced with Ryohei and Takeshi before taking him to the corner for a stern word.  
“What was that for, Reborn?!” Dino whined, his eyes barring into his ex-tutor for an explanation. Something was so wrong here. It felt wrong, it smelt wrong. Dino hadn’t tripped once since meeting the kids.  
They screamed for protection from someone bigger and stronger than them, though Dino doubted he constituted as too strong, especially with Reborn around as their sentient gargoyle. But Dino could feel that connection and it hadn’t taken him two minutes to decide that these kids –Vongola or not– were his brood and his family. But the kids’ eyes were old.  
“Butt out of Vongola business, Dino.” Reborn’s voice hummed with cold dictation, a tone he never once used with Dino. “I asked you to be a help to Tsuna in the matter of boss business, as a brother. But this isn’t your Famiglia.”  
Dino’s eyes narrowed only for a split second, noticing that glint of approval before Reborn’s fedora covered his black eyes.   
Fuck.  
Dino knew something was wrong then. Because Tsuna was his famiglia. The minute Reborn had asked him to be a big brother for Tsuna –and he had accepted– was the minute that Dino had tied himself to Tsuna in a way no alliance or treaty ever could. He had given a part of himself to Tsuna and that the brunet would one day give back when he realised the implication of Dino’s help.  
So Reborn was fucking brilliant, something was keeping the Hitman –who had no ties or alliances or bonds– tongue-tied and something was wrong with Dino’s little brother and the people around him. But not the guardians obviously.  
“I’m sorry, Reborn.” Dino looked sheepish, rubbing his head and laughing uncomfortably. “I guess I still have a lot to learn. Sorry for over stepping over my boundaries. But I’ll still give Tsuna a few pointers; can’t let my little brother go into the Mafia world without some help.”  
Reborn was easily able to hide his grin. The moment he had put his seal on Dino, was the moment he let his pride show openly. “Ah, that’s better. Don’t let it happen again.”  
With that, the Hitman was bouncing back over to Tsuna. The Chavallone boss saw the characteristic hand rubbing the brunet’s neck, something the Hitman had been doing near constantly for the child.  
He only ever did that for Dino when he was close to the edge, losing control and faith.  
Dino was going to get to the bottom of this. Something was not fucking right. Now he had claimed these children as a part of his domain.  
Cavallone’s did not like it when something had unsettled their herd.  
Not one bit.


	5. Choice and Servitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back again! I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get written, I know this was one of the more requested stories but the plot was slipping past me. You may also notice that this has been changed to M, and that is because the situations I write about do border on adult, the abuse and manipulation, and the talk of killing casually. I feel like it needed to be upped just for safety.  
> PLEASE: put Basil’s strange speech in your head? I cannot for the life of me translate it into old English, so instead I’ll just remind you that he speaks funny…but please have a little imagination in this instance?  
> So please enjoy and thank you so much for your patience! Review at the end and receive virtual bake goods!

Dino ended up staying indefinitely. He had at first planned on staying at a hotel close enough to Tsuna that he could drop by daily and aide the boy’s growth. However, things changed and Dino was prepared to fight to the death for this boy and his little rag tag family. He was willing to do the same to try and figure out how they managed to gain such trust and synchronicity.   
It was hard going. Dino was so brash and different. He was too close to the truth. He was another weak-link in their family that no-one wanted. He was someone else they would fail to protect.  
But he was Reborn’s student, and he was his own Boss.  
Hopefully, Iemitsu wouldn’t be able to touch him at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squalo rolled the pencil in his mouth across his teeth. His arm was aching. It had been hurting ever since he got off the phone with his pony boy.  
Dino was being curt and secretive, something he never was usually. He clipped his words as if he was under strain and Squalo would be an idiot if he hadn’t heard the strums of thick protective instinct in the tone of the blond boss. Dino and his herd were strong. The blond was nothing if not fiercely protective of his own.  
But it begged the question as to what had suddenly ignited that drive. After all, there were no brood mares in Dino’s herd, no fouls. There weren’t any injured or aging. Squalo couldn’t put his finger on the nose and it was frustrating him beyond belief, especially since Dino had made it known that he was still in Japan. This meant that this protective buzz wasn’t because of his immediate herd. This was a secondary herd and the Cavallone were not known for taking in strays. No, they were more known for their re-establishment. They would find loners a home, just not usually with themselves. It was unnerving.   
Why was Cavallone suddenly shielding a new herd? Squalo needed to find out. His show-pony never hid things from him and Squalo couldn’t help but feel like his aching was mostly down to this change in character from his best friend. That made Squalo more nauseous than anything else.   
Not only that, of course, but they still hadn’t found the other half of the Vongola rings. Iemitsu was not an idiot. He liked to play the role, but only the most intelligent and vile man could have downed the Ninth in the streamline way that Iemitsu had. Because of this, the man knew how to act and how to put all his ducks in a row.  
The Basil boy still hadn’t been found. He had been on the run for almost eight months and hadn’t left even a fucking boot trail. That boy had his ear to the ground and was probably eating garbage to survive. Squalo already knew that he wouldn’t be found. Not until he died.   
Squalo also knew that even then, the rings would be passed to another runner. Iemitsu didn’t leave loose ends. He would probably kill the boy himself if he thought him inadequate. Iemitsu would shoot him with a smile on his face. Basil would smile too. He would be serving his ultimate duty as a puppet and toy to Iemitsu at that point.  
It was fucking disgusting.  
It was fucking disgraceful.  
Yet there was nothing that could be done right now.  
Squalo was so torn up with his thoughts and aches that he didn’t even notice his boss walking in, nor did he feel the hand on his back until it started to knead at the knots and tension placed there.  
Xanxus looked at his right hand man, his friend, his most trusted supporter. Squalo was exhausted. Xanxus could see it. He could feel it in the man’s flames. Xanxus was tired too. He just wanted to wrap his family up and grieve good and proper. He just wanted to clutch his brood, protect them, and let them heal for a while.  
But that was a fucking pipe dream while Iemitsu ran around and breathing his diseased breath.   
Xanxus knew what had to happen. So with a sigh that sounded painful to Squalo, Xanxus squeezed his shoulder.  
“Send the fucking tramp a message. We will be there in a week. Make sure the judges are ready. I need the entire fucking Mafia to know who the King is.” Xanxus’ voice was somber. He had made his bones years ago and had confronted his demons. But Squalo figured that even the bloodied felt some grief in killing a child.  
Especially when it felt more like culling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could see his breathe in front of him. Big, ragged, and white as snow. He could feel the chill in his bones. He could feel his belt digging into his hips.  
When was the last time he ate?  
When did he last get any sleep?  
Where was he?  
Why was he doing this?  
Basil had been running for so long he couldn’t even remember what it felt like to be in a bed, or even in clothes that fit.  
But he had to run. He had to get to Iemitsu’s son. He had to deliver the rings. It was his purpose. It was his only purpose. His boss has told him to let no one else touch the rings. His Boss had demanded that he make it to Namimori before the Varia could move. His Master had left an order.  
Nothing in Basil’s life could match an order from his Master. Basil’s life didn’t match an order from his Master. Master came first. Master came first. Master came fir-  
“VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” I fucking found him!”  
Basil ran, blindly. He was close. He was close. He knew it. He needed to run. He needed to run.  
Why was he running? Where was he running? Why? Who?  
“Get him before he can transfer the rings!”  
That’s right. Rings. He had to deliver the rings. Rings. Rings to Master’s son. Master’s son.  
Basil was dying. But he would die for his orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting Tsuna motivated for anything was almost impossible. He was tired. He sighed all the time and he seemed to constantly want to cry. It was horrifying. It had all the guardians splitting hairs. Each one of them was jumpy.  
It was as if all the fight was gone. It was as if he was already died. It sent his friends into hysterics. The fear that permeated the home made Reborn nauseous. But there was one hope.  
Tsuna still gave Mukuro and Chrome the flames they needed to keep up their illusionary bond.  
Dino tried his best too. “Come on, little bro, let’s go have a chat.”  
Tsuna obediently followed, walking with Dino as they trailed through the near-by forest. Dino was mostly quiet. Tsuna was quieter still.   
“You know they love you, right, little brother?”  
Tsuna nodded. “I know.” he admitted, his voice so full of adoration that Dino almost felt those words were a secret.  
“They’re worried.” Then he thought differently. “I’m worried. I care about you, Tsuna.”  
That seemed to startle the boy, for he tripped even as they walked. Dino balanced him though and his hand remained on Tsuna for the duration of their walk. It was a pride of Dino’s that Tsuna had stopped flinching around him.  
“Why?”  
“Because you are important to me. More than because we’re allies. I care about you. I want you to be safe and happy. So tell me, what’s wrong.”  
And Tsuna looked so hopeful, so close to telling him everything that Dino began to feel hope. But then desperation flooded Tsuna. He thought back to Reborn’s own friends and the threat that his father had placed over him.  
“I can’t tell you.”  
And like that, the calm was over and they headed back to their home. Tsuna walked off, soon to be surrounded with his guardians, and Dino just sat back, watching with detached curiosity. Why didn’t Tsuna tell him? What did he do wrong?  
He didn’t even notice Reborn appearing at his side. “How did it go?”  
“He was so close, Reborn.” Dino seethed, throwing flames around him as he destroyed the closest tree. “I can’t help, Reborn. I can’t help unless you tell me what’s wrong!” The man was growling now. Reborn knew he had made a mistake in bringing his idiot student here. He should have known that Tsuna would bring the man into the fold. He should have known that Dino would respond so violently to protect the children here.  
“There’s nothing wrong.” Reborn gritted out. It felt like poison. One thing he had always promised his students was never to lie to them.  
Dino grew still. “Are you lying, Reborn?”  
Reborn saw a chance. He saw a place that he could finally spill his soul and get them saved. “I have never lied.”   
And that was the most obvious lie. Reborn really was tied and he needed help. Dino growled, playing along. If they were alone and Reborn still adamantly lied to his face, someone was listening.  
“We’re doomed then.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna seemed to have given up. Reborn was at a loss. He couldn’t lose this boy. He couldn’t lose any of these children. He couldn’t. But he was tied. They all were.  
But the real worry came when Tsuna stopped eating. It obviously wasn’t intentional, because when they mentioned it, Tsuna was surprised. And that was the last straw. That evening, when the guardians and Tsuna were finished training, Reborn confronted the Sky.   
“Tsuna, you can’t keep doing this.” Reborn demanded. He knew he should be soft with this boy, holding him, pushing him in the right direction, but without roughness. But right now, he was desperate. “You need to look after yourself. Whatever Iemitsu has done is not your fault. Whatever you know, whatever you’ve seen, it isn’t your fault.”  
The guardians were listening so closely, so hopefully.   
“You need to let it go. You aren’t responsible for Iemitsu’s doings. We need you.”  
And for whatever reason, for whatever god-sent of a reason, those seemed to be the words that Tsuna needed. Because Tsuna’s eyes widened and the gold that seemed to be forever imprinted there disappeared. Tears brimmed and flowed and poured down his face. Suddenly, his breathing was hiccupped. Finally, Tsuna let them know what was wrong. He told them in sobbing, choked words what Iemitsu had done and what Tsuna had lived through. He finally let them understand, and Reborn felt more than ever that this sky was his. This was the last, and only sky he would ever follow and care for again. Because Tsuna had been so strong through all of this, Tsuna still lived. Tsuna was still so strong.  
“I don’t want to die, Reborn.” Tsuna finally sobbed, clinging to Kyouya and reaching for his other guardians. This admittance was a huge thing for Tsuna. Everyone seemed to realise it. Slowly, they all surrounded him. Even though Kyouya couldn’t stand Mukuro, and Lambo didn’t like group hugs, each one of them gave Tsuna the comfort he needed.  
Because they needed it too.  
“I don’t want to die.”  
“You won’t.” Hayato assured, his head against Tsuna’s.  
“We won’t let them kill you.” Takeshi agreed.  
“Or us.” Kyouya finished. He knew Tsuna needed it. He knew Tsuna’s fear. He knew Tsuna’s worst nightmare.  
“Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Reborn suggested, smoothing Tsuna’s hair.  
The group split up, Takeshi and Hayato walked with Tsuna and Reborn while everyone else split off towards their own needs. It was a quiet walk, with shoulders pressed to shoulders and whispered adoration between elements.  
But then, as if the world hated his boys, shit hit the fan again. Reborn could only grit his teeth and prepare his gun because he. Had. Enough. Of this shit fest.  
“Vooooooooooiiii!” Squalo had appeared in a rain of flames and a grin so wicked that even Hayato thought of him as a spectre. But Reborn could see relief in his eyes. “Looks like we get to cull two vermin at once, boys.”  
Things just seemed to get more and more complicated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squalo would never admit to it, but upon seeing the hitman Reborn, an overwhelming amount of relief washed over him, a true sense of hope for the future. He could feel his tears and he didn’t bother stopping the few that leaked out. If Reborn was sitting so protectively over someone at this time, it could only be one person. Tsunayoshi Sawada. The boy was the spitting image of Vongola Primo. It was unnerving.  
But joy, grief and pride rushed through Squalo. He could finally end this. He could end this boy and go home. To his safety.  
Still, as Squalo looked over these boys, looking into golden eyes, he couldn’t help but feel unease. There was warmth around him, and around the boys at his side. There was sky flames so powerful that even Squalo couldn’t help but be drawn.  
But he wouldn’t be. He refused. He had his sky and his home that needed protecting.  
“I am sorry, boy,” Squalo explained as he watched the two guards shift over into a fighting stance, “But I must protect my famiglia, and to do that, I must end you.”  
However, just as he was about to end all this fuckery, another shape sped out from beneath him.  
“Fuck.”  
Basil was tenacious. He would give the traitor that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Basil had never felt anything like it.  
He had never felt such a sheer protective drive in anyone in all his life. Skies naturally had this aura around them that drew strong elements to them. It was their harmony factor. However, some skies were just more incredible than others.  
This sky, Basil knew, was the one. After all, Iemitsu had told him that Tsuna would not be ignored. Basil saw Reborn, and it clicked.  
So, with the last of his strength, ignoring the bloodied injuries caused by the Varia, ignoring the exhaustion, ignoring the blankness in his thoughts, Basil approached Tsuna and bowed.  
“Sawada-dono, I bring thou the Vongola rings. Bear them well as they are your inheritance.” And with that, Basil knew nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

No one moved, not Squalo, not Takeshi or Hayato, and not Tsuna. Reborn was the only one to react. “Protect him, Tsuna,” Reborn growled in fury, “He was sent for a reason.”   
Let it never be said that Tsuna wasn’t a creature of instinct. He may flinch and often be indecisive when it came to things that dealt solely with himself, but when it came to others, Tsuna reacted with his blood line. Hyper intuition was nothing like anything anyone could ever explain without experiencing it, even with Vongola blood. It could make the most critical and tactical person resort to pure instinct. So for someone like Tsuna, who pretty much grew on his intuition, a sudden release of it could wipe out all tactical thought away.  
Upon seeing Basil lying on the ground, bloodied and clutching the box to his chest so tightly it seemed almost desperate, Tsuna could not help himself.  
“Take him home.”  
“But Tsuna we can’t ris-”  
But Tsuna turned and there was that look again. Desperate, and tired, and so done. But it was fighting.  
“You heard, Reborn, we can’t just leave him.”  
Despite every fibre of his being screaming at him that this Basil boy was going to bring sorrow to his famiglia, Tsuna couldn’t leave this child in the cold and with the Varia breathing heavily for his blood. This boy was important, and the box he carried more so.  
“What about you?” Takeshi whined mournfully. His eyes flickered between Squalo and Tsuna. He couldn’t carry and protect Basil by himself, and he couldn’t leave Tsuna alone either.  
Hayato grabbed his arm, eyes flickering backwards where Mukuro stepped out of a cloud of mist and Kyouya, who was already stooping down to pick up the boy.  
“Kufufufu, we will watch the boy-child. You deal with this Varia mongrel.”  
Takeshi just grinned and it was enough of a signal to start. Squalo streaked towards Tsuna, hoping for a quick end. His men followed him, aiming for Basil and the two guardians.  
“I will end you.”  
“Not before you get through us first.” Hayato and Takeshi, for once, were in full synchronicity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Time skip: Tsuna/Takeshi: 12, Hayato 13, Kyouya 15. Three Years in the Past~

Takeshi remembered the moment he knew the lengths he would go to protect Tsuna. He was six when he met Tsuna, and by the time they were both eight, Takeshi knew what it meant to want to kill for someone.  
Tsuyoshi had not hidden anything from his son. He knew the sushi chef hadn’t always been a law-abiding citizen. He had killed before. He had trained himself to be able to protect his family from all those who would dare to harm them. Takeshi knew this even from a young age. He understood the difference between being a murderer and being a protector. Sometimes, however, the acts of both overlapped.  
By the time Takeshi was eight, he had seen what happened to Tsuna. He saw how their little group of friends were beat by the man who should have protected them –or at least Tsuna.  
Takeshi knew when something was wrong. He also knew that he was already serious enough to kill for Tsuna, asked to or not.  
But at eight years old, Takeshi was naïve to the world of killing. He knew innately that he would kill, but not how. So he trained with Tsuna and his father. He brushed off his own father’s worry. Takeshi protected his little family in any way he could. He calmed them where he could. He and Hayato and Kyouya all bonded over their shared need. The need to protect their little sky –not that, at the time, they truly understood what that meant.  
They knew they were his guardians. Iemitsu was adamant that they be beat with the knowledge until they saw it in the back of their eyelids. But none of the boys knew what it truly meant.  
It was only when, at ten and a half, Tsuna’s lung was punctured by a drunken Iemitsu that Takeshi realised how far they had fallen. The fallout from the ferocious attack by everyone had felt for months. Kyouya ended up in a coma for two weeks. Hayato still had the scar from the multiple surgeries it took to repair his hands. Takeshi himself had to try to explain why he had scars across his face. There wasn’t much to explain about the stitches –and later the scar– that ran from his right eyes, across his nose, and around to the back of his neck. Takeshi realised, at ten and a half, that he and his new family (because regardless of Iemitsu’s order to be a famiglia, Takeshi knew they were already more than that) could not live without Tsuna. Anyone hurting what was theirs would die screaming.  
The only reason, and Takeshi knew this to be true, that they hadn’t come out of that horrible day without more damage was because Iemitsu refused to let the Vongola be weakened by disfigured guardians. All the internal damage to Hayato’s hands, all the atrophied muscle and skill in Kyouya, the blindness in Takeshi’s right eye, and Tsuna’s lungs had been healed by sun flames. The only damage left was to the boys’ pride and on their skin.  
“You all need a fucking lesson. These scars here, they’re your failure. You will remember this and not let it happen again.”  
Takeshi was still haunted by it. Tsuyoshi, his father, even more so. His boy’s face was permanently changed by the scar. It made his baby boy looked like a hardened man.  
Which was why, at eleven years old, after Reborn turned up, after Tsuna was cornered into a box, after it was obvious that there was no escape for any of them except through death, Takeshi took his father into his living room when the store closed.  
He sat with his legs tucked and took a deep breathe, waiting for his father to do the same.  
When he looked up, his father gasped, but Takeshi persevered past the anxiety biting at his throat.  
“I want you to teach me the way of your sword. Starting tonight.”  
“I won’t.” Tsuyoshi didn’t hesitate. “You are too young, you are not ready for the burden of my technique.”  
Before Tsuyoshi’s eyes, there was a shift in his calm, determined son. Suddenly, there were tears, and sobbing, and shrieking, and desperation. Takeshi begged, and begged. He begged until he was a hysterical mess and his throat was raw.  
Why couldn’t his father see it? Why couldn’t his father see his resolve? Takeshi needed his sword. He needed to be Tsuna’s sword. There was nothing else Takeshi knew of that could prove his readiness to learn.  
He would never touch a baseball bat again if his father agreed to teach him the family technique. He would master it in a day if his father promised to teach him. He would master it in a second if that was what it took.  
Takeshi didn’t realise, as exhaustion and strain brought unconsciousness over him, that the reason his father wouldn’t agree to teach him had nothing to do with his lack of resolve. No. Tsuyoshi could almost see the flames in his boy. Resolve wasn’t the issue. The issue was that Tsuyoshi was terrified. He was terrified of the enemy his child was facing. It had forced his collected son to beg on his knees to exhaustion.  
Tsuyoshi thought, naive as it was, that putting off training would protect his son from whatever demon he thought he was facing. Little did he know that his son was already a demon. He had already sworn a blood oath to himself. Tsuyoshi was simply prolonging his son’s suffering.   
It wasn’t until Takeshi was twelve, followed into the restaurant by an infant who was more than a man, that Tsuyoshi finally folded and allowed his son to learn in his sword technique. Takeshi was solemn, and Tsuyoshi knew if he declined now, his son would go elsewhere and train. Besides, the hitman –Tsuyoshi didn’t need to be told to know it– was convincing and too sombre to be denied.  
“I can only protect your boy for so long. He is too involved in the life of my student to leave. He will be killed within a year if you do not train him yourself.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Time skip: back to present time~

So, even as he clashed with Squalo, a man with equaled resolve and more training, Takeshi didn’t even humour the thought that he could lose. He couldn’t believe that he would. He had too much riding on his win.  
He had Tsuna to protect. He had a home to protect. Tsuna was the one he loved with his whole heart, and the family that Tsuna had given Takeshi was worth all the pain, bruises, and horror in his life.  
“You’re going to die by my blade.” Takeshi growled at the swordsman in his face. “My technique is undeniable, and my resolve stronger than yours could ever be.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna woke up surrounded by warmth. He looked around blearily, terrified until the blurs became familiar. Chrome and Lambo always had a way of knowing when he needed kinship. He leaned into Chrome’s hair, his arm coming around Lambo in a more secure way. The feeling of his elements this close equalized Tsuna’s flames and soon, his head stopped hurting.  
“You’re awake, Tsuna.” Turning, Tsuna was unsurprised to see Ryohei checking over him. It seemed that they were in Tsuna’s office.  
Iemitsu had bought it for him long ago when the training grew too intense for Nana to see. They had used it for training and healing ever since. Iemitsu dropped by only so often to make sure Tsuna was in his place, but it was theirs. Many of the boys lived there now, including Tsuna. It was a safe place, even with Iemitsu able to come and go as he pleased.  
“Ah, how are they?” Tsuna looked over at Hayato and Takeshi, thankful there were only a few bandages.  
“They are extremely fine. The battle was hard on them, but they are alright.” Ryohei could see that news relieved Tsuna of so much anxiety. It was awful to know how dependant he was on their wellbeing. “Sleep some more, Tsuna. We’ll wake you up when everyone is up.”  
Tsuna didn’t argue. He curled around his two smallest guardians and slept for hours more. It was hours later that Hayato woke him with a gentle smile. The explosive man didn’t even argue when Tsuna drew him into a hug, pulling him close for reassurance. Hayato returned the hug before allowing Takeshi to do the same. Anything to reassure their boss.  
The fight hadn’t gone well. Squalo had fought Takeshi for so long and Hayato had managed to fend off Lussuria –who had turned up half way through the battle– for just as long. Tsuna had run between them, fighting off goons and trying to keep the boys’ backs free.  
The lull had come when Takeshi and Hayato had lost their advantage. As if they had been playing all along, the Varia had suddenly pushed back hard and the shift had thrown Hayato and Takeshi off.  
The rest had been a blur of anger and desperation. Tsuna had done all he could to distract the Varia members with flame debris. When the smoke had cleared, Tsuna was gone and so has his guardians.  
Squalo hadn’t been too put out. He and Lussuria had left to give their boss the report. The brats weren’t as strong as they thought, but they were bonded in a way they hadn’t expected.  
“Come on, Tsuna. The boy you saved is awake and asking for you.” Hayato explained as he pulled Tsuna to his feet. Chrome and Lambo had gone to eat an hour ago.  
“Ah, is he alright?”  
“He was malnourished, but okay. He ate almost all the food in the base, but he’s talkative now. Speaks really funny though.” Takeshi laughed.  
“How so?” Tsuna was amused by their observation. Surely it wasn’t that bad.  
“It’s outdated Japanese,” Hayato explained, “Almost completely archaic. I don’t know what translation book he was using, but he sounds ridiculous.”  
Tsuna smiled as he heard this, but his gut still churned uncomfortably. Something would happen, but he was happy to hear that the boy would be alright. As they turned the corner, Tsuna looked to see where his guardians were. After all, he needed to make sure they were all fine, even if they hadn’t been in the immediate fight.  
Tsuna’s smile dropped as soon as he saw his father. The man was grinning and patting Basil on the head as if the boy were a pet. The boy had this hazy smile, as if drugged on the praise. So many emotions boiled up in Tsuna, but they were almost shut down by this flames as both retreated into his core when Iemitsu turned to greet him.  
“Tsuna, my boy, good job! I heard you managed to beat the Varia in your first confrontation. And you managed to save my heir. Good boy.” Iemitsu made a move to pet Tsuna, but not only did the boy pull back, but Kyouya stepped between them.  
“What do you mean your heir, mongrel?” Mukuro seethed.  
Iemitsu glared at Mukuro before continuing. “This is Basil, I have trained him since he was four to be able to take over my position in CEDEF once Tsuna is Decimo. I can’t be in power at the same time as my son, so I had to be sure that my heir was worthy.”  
Tsuna could read behind his father’s perverse grin. He could read that he needed a puppet.  
“Who’s to say we’ll follow someone you chose.” Kyouya growled out, hands itching for his tonfa.  
Iemitsu swung around and punched Kyouya in the stomach. “You will do as I say.” He grinned. “Now your rings.”  
Basil didn’t blink when Iemitsu grabbed Tsuna’s hands and forced the ring onto his son’s finger, onto all the guardians’ fingers. He didn’t blink when the boys flinched back or bit out curses at the man. He didn’t blink when all of them were punched for their insubordination.  
Basil knew it to be normal. After all, Iemitsu was the leader. They had been disobedient and needed punishment. Basil took these beatings as lessons. He would do the same with Tsuna’s reprimand once he was boss.  
“There, now don’t ever let me hear that you took those off, alright?” And with that ominous message, he left, whistling the entire way. “Be good, Basil, and remember your duty.”  
Basil smiled as his boss left. He was glad that the introductions had been made. It would have been awful if his new master hadn’t trusted him.  
Things suddenly grew tense. Even Dino stepped forward so that he could get in between Tsuna and Basil. Reborn was horrified. Dino had been around for a week, and already Tsuna had assimilated this massive sky into his own.   
Dino had already taken him in and that was dangerous.  
Reborn couldn’t lose both his students.  
“What is wrong, Sawada-dono? Have I done something wrong?” Basil took a step forward, feeling strong now that he had been fed.  
Except he suddenly had two tridents at his throat. “You won’t step another foot closer, you vermin.”  
Basil was stunned by the tones. Surely they realised that he was on their side. He wasn’t an enemy. He had been trained to serve Tsunayoshi. He had been trained to never harm him.  
Surely they knew that now that his master had made the introductions.  
“What do you want here, Basil?” Basil couldn’t ignore the strangled horror in his new master’s voice. It was curious.  
“All I want to do is help you, Sawada-dono. I live to serve you and your cause. Just as my other Master ordered.”

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Time Skip: fourteen years in the past: Basil/Tsuna: 1 ~

Basil was a gamble for Iemitsu. The man knew he needed someone to take over for him once Tsuna was Decimo. While he could –no, he had– hidden his influence over the Ninth, the mafia council wouldn’t overlook Iemitsu being in power at the same time as his son. SO, he needed someone to take his place.  
After all, Iemitsu wasn’t about to lose everything because some old Dons thought that they could control the current famiglias.  
So Iemitsu needed his own ‘heir’. But he couldn’t have just anyone. He couldn’t have someone strong willed, someone who thought for themselves. He needed someone malleable. He needed someone who would cling to Iemitsu and never leave.  
He needed a child.   
He found one in Basil. The boy was the abandoned heir of another tiny famiglia with rain flames weaker than any Iemitsu had ever seen of Mafia blood. The boy was dumped in the streets. A small, weak family couldn’t risk having an heir without sky flames. So he was perfect for Iemitsu.  
He needed more weakness. He needed more.  
And so, the leader of the CEDEF –high on all the power he had, all the lives in his hands– decided to stunt the boy. Nothing would make the boy weaker, in the eyes of the Mafia, than being unable to speak in the figurative sense.  
So as he grew, Iemitsu taught the boy to speak, but he spoke in unsophisticated lines and with a lack of coherency. He taught the boy a form of language so old only scholars would comprehend; but never understand.  
He was perfect. He was weakened just enough to make Tsuna seem saint-like. He was strong enough to continue his position no matter what. He was broken enough so that no one –especially Iemitsu’s broken son– could ever change the boy and grow him a back bone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

~Present time: CEDEF headquarters~

Iemitsu sat back as he thought of Basil. He twirled his CEDEF ring on his finger, grinning with his triumph.  
Iemitsu thought himself far too intelligent for his own good sometimes. After all, he had the whole Vongola under his thumb, crippled enough to be trapped beneath him, but within their own minds so that they would not give up the goose.  
Iemitsu’s flames spiked as his face crumbled.  
There was nothing Iemitsu loathed more than his pawns giving up his game. He had to rid the CEDEF of half of its staff for such a mistake.  
Still, Iemitsu put the sky ring back onto his finger before calling Oregano into his office with a Cheshire gin on his face.  
“Yes, Master?” she asked, smiling like she always did.  
“I want you to contact Basil for me. Tell him I expect him to be making himself at home.”  
Oregano nodded, “Anything else master?”  
Iemitsu grinned again, and only the years under his tutelage kept Oregano from flinching back in disgust. In fact, she found the grin a turn on now, despite its perverse promise. “Yes. Remind him who his master is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. A rather short chapter but I needed to get it written. The plot is wonky and I’m sorry about that but, at least you have a chapter.  
> Pleas review, and thank you for your continued support.  
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	6. Seeing and Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE: Can you imagine Basil’s strange speech in your head? I cannot do the old English that’s meant to be old Japanese.  
> So please enjoy and thank you so much for your patience! Review at the end and receive virtual bake goods!

“Master Xanxus, your second called for us.” The voices were female. Their term of address told him so. But Xanxus didn’t need their words to know who these women were. The monotone echo in the pair had always brought a vicious suspicion to the surface of Xanxus’ mind, as a child, and now.  
With a grunt, Xanxus sat up, eyeing the pink twins with a blank stare. It would do him no good to let them see into his heart. Cervello were unbiased. They would turn on their ‘master’ as quickly as they would their master’s challenger and all without a second thought. But they liked to play into the games they judged just as much.  
If they saw your weakness, they would exploit it. Cervello would do anything to get into the good graces of the boss who hired them. They liked having a finger in everyone’s pie.  
“Who are we to judge, Master Xanxus?”  
Master fucking master. Xanxus lamented in his mind. It had been a long time since he had been called such. The formality hadn’t been missed.  
Xanxus stood and lit the flame on his ring, something he had known for many years, the instinct of a sky. “I am fighting for the right of Vongola Decimo. You will judge the match of the Elements and name the rightful heir.”  
They did not blink. They did not move. They were unfazed. But Xanxus knew they were excited. They knew that Xanxus was giving them a leash, a favour. They would be allowed to judge these battles, and then the future Decimo would grace them with a position of games master.  
Too fucking bad Xanxus despised the Cervello. They would get no such thing. Games master was not a position Xanxus would trusted them with. But he did so enjoy toying with people, and the Cervello were the easiest.  
“Who will Master be contending with?” The echo shivered through Xanxus. Know it or not, the Cervello were equalling Xanxus to the Sawadas and he loathed the feeling.  
“Tsunayoshi Sawada. Young Lion’s spawn has the other half of the rings.”  
For once, Xanxus saw open, raw emotion flicker across the faces of the masked dolls. It was unease. “The boy, Master Tsunayoshi, he is not in our mafia register.”  
“I don’t care. He has the rings.” Xanxus replied smoothly. He didn’t give a fuck about who the Cervello saw as a threat or who had potential.   
Xanxus knew the boy was vermin. He knew that the child he had to be culled quickly.  
“But sir,” they tried, and Xanxus was growing tired of it. “He is a woun-”  
“The boy will be put down. I am issuing the challenge! You will judge and spread the word of the winner. Do you understand me?”  
The pair of masked women stilled and frowned. Xanxus felt a sudden fear come over him at the obvious displeasure. “As you wish, Master Xanxus.”   
And with that, the women were gone. Xanxus leaned back and wiped a hand down his face. Squalo walked in with a somber look. “That was quick and painless.”  
Xanxus made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. “A little too painless.” He had suspicions, and he didn’t want to think that it was because he had cut the Cervello off. After all, something big must be up with the boy if they were hesitating to take a job offer. But Xanxus couldn’t think like that. He had bigger fish to fry. “Where’s your show pony?”  
“Still in Japan. He’s trying to find his tutor, I think. It’s been a while since they’ve spoken.” Squalo explained. Everyone knew that Dino was sentimental and Reborn territorial of a project.  
“Any news as to whether or not they’ve met?”  
But Squalo was already shaking his head. “Nothing, the lines went cold about a month ago. All I know is he got to Japan, saw us and then the trail died. He’s real ornery though. Something has his herd riled up.”  
That was most concerning. With the Cervello sorted out, and a messenger on the way to deliver this wanna-be family head with his death sentence, Xanxus had time to think about his second.  
Squalo didn’t like to admit to being a mother bear, but he was. He was violent and would go down with the ship if it meant protecting his own. He mourned with fire in his breath, and he moved forward with mountains at his command. But now, with one of his own suddenly silenced, Xanxus knew why Squalo was so jumpy.  
Dino knew something. Xanxus could see that. But the Cavallone was not an idiot. He was laying low until he had the answers. Xanxus just had to hope that whatever had sparked the horseman’s interest wasn’t dangerous to the Varia. If it was, well, Xanxus hoped that the friendship forged in hellfire between Dino and Squalo pulled through.  
He needed information. Fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dino was still in Japan. He wouldn’t leave until he had answers. He wouldn’t rest until his little brood was settled. There was something wrong with the way they acted.  
Because Dino knew they were strong. He had seen them spar. He watched and felt Tsuna’s flames.   
After all, they had called out to Dino’s in a very physical way and demanded that Dino bow to a bigger sky. Dino would have been all too happy to do that, to feel that power hovering over him, promising protection and warmth and judgement. But right now, Tsuna was ruled by something else. He was strapped and chained. He was a snarling beast. A beast that promised protection, begged that you allow him to protect you, but he was chained and scared.  
Dino was too proud to let himself bow to something like this right now. So he wouldn’t rest, wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the toxic sleep of a bigger sky until he had answers.  
He was okay to sit on the side, let this thing between Xanxus and Tsuna pass while he stood by. He would have been happy as an observer, the big brother, and the stopping point should things go too far. Dino knew there was a miscommunication somewhere, but he didn’t know where and it drove him fucking crazy. Dino was happy to wait it out, find the slip-up, and right everything, except he couldn’t now. He couldn’t. He had his limits and the turning point had been passed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip: Two days prior

Dino was sleeping in the guest room on the ground floor. He had cancelled the hotel as soon as Tsuna and his friends had shown him Tsuna’s office space. Dino couldn’t be away from them. He feared they would disappear or suddenly die overnight if he wasn’t there to watch.  
It had been a long day, and somewhere between training with the kids in the back yard, and Reborn bursting out of nowhere spitting fire and demanding blood and redemption, Tsuna and Ryohei had turned up beaten.  
Lambo and Chrome had shut down. Kyouya had become a monster that Dino had to turn on a tree to save himself. The rest of the guardians had growled audibly.  
But still they moved in synchronization to have Tsuna and Ryohei patched up, and everyone moving again. Dino noticed, when the flurry of movement (including his own to channel and calm Kyouya) had died down, that Basil had come back from wherever-the-hell without a single scratch. In fact, he was smiling happily.  
But he hadn’t been fighting, or at least he hadn’t been sparring or fighting with flames. Dino could barely smell them on the boy. No, Tsuna and Ryohei had been fighting desperately, and a child with barely the scent of ability could not have done this.  
A hand caught Dino on the shoulder and he met the coldest set of blacks he had ever encountered. Dino needed to get answers, and the Basil boy had seen whatever was so oblivious to Dino.   
“Leave him, the boy is lost.” Reborn had never been so furious with Dino before, yet the Basil boy (or something about him) had Reborn slinking into shadows and throwing his voice.  
All Dino wanted to do was shake the children for answers, but he couldn’t. So instead, he slept.  
But it was not a restful sleep in the least.  
Dino was a naturally heavy sleeper. He didn’t wake for anything, especially not someone’s nightmare. But something kept him up that night. He was restless, tossing and turning, unable to sleep in a bed that had, for the past little while, been more than comfortable.  
So Dino was awake when the mutterings drifted from Tsuna’s room.  
“Wrong person.” was whispered, “No, no NOOOONooooOOOOo.” The mutterings became desperate and Dino was on his feet.  
Tsuna having nightmares was not odd. There had been many mornings when Tsuna and his guardians had walked into the kitchen or living room with a tired look, their red eyes rimmed with black. Dino knew nightmares when he saw them. Reborn had given him enough when he was a child.  
But these were more so. These were terrors, and given the silly smile that Tsuna gave Dino in the mornings, they were not unusual. The guardians worked in routine, so they knew these terrors as intimately as Tsuna.  
Tonight, Dino acted. He was up the stairs as fast as he could. He ignored the suspicion in his mind when no guardian met him. He wondered why Reborn wasn’t helping his student. Dino ignored every warning bell and question in favour of getting to Tsuna’s side.  
The boy was a mess in his sheets. Sweating, sparkling with sky flames and pale. Dino was at his side, but his hands flailed above the boy. Night terrors were a finicky sort. Waking someone could do more damage than letting it run its course.  
So Dino let the boy scream it out. He let the boy writhe and mutter. All Dino could do was rub his back and let his natural sky flames wash over the boy, hoping to soothe something within him.  
“Xanxus, no!” Dino wasn’t surprised by the terrors, Xanxus was a worthy adversary, and for reasons beyond Dino’s understanding, Xanxus was out for the boy’s blood and bones. “Not them, get him!”  
Dino couldn’t understand the mutterings, and as Tsuna got more and more worked up, Dino was at wits end.  
“Don’t…don’t you dare.” Tsuna grunted, fists clenched into the pillow as Tsuna rolled onto his stomach. “Don’t hurt him, not anymore. You’ve done enough to Xa….NO!”  
And before Dino could digest it, before he could come to the terrifying realisation that Tsuna wasn’t afraid of Xanxus, the boy was awake. Or at least mostly. He grabbed Dino’s hand, and was soon wrapped up in Dino’s arms, sobbing his heart out.  
“Please don’t let him take them. Please don’t let him hurt them. Please.” Tsuna’s mantra was babbled and hazy. Heavily induced by sleep, Tsuna clutched onto Dino as if he was his last hope. But from the cold stone forming in Dino’s gut, perhaps Dino was Tsuna’s last line of defence.  
After all, Reborn’s hands were tied, Dino’s obviously weren’t.  
So, Dino tried his luck, praying to the gods of his childhood that Tsuna trusted him enough to finally give over this burden, even if he wasn’t entirely coherent when doing so.  
“Who? Who is hurting you? Who is threatening you and yours?” he whispered like a prayer, so low that Dino wasn’t sure that Tsuna even heard him.  
Except these huge, sleep-terror filled eyes met his and Dino felt the flames in his chest fire in fury at the broken look in the boy’s eyes.  
“Iemitsu.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ Present time. ~

So that was why Dino was striding through the Varia’s Japanese base of action again. He had wanted to lay low, to not choose sides in this matter. He had wanted to stay neutral –a brother to Tsuna, a soul-friend to Squalo– but things had changed.  
Tsuna had passed out right after telling his secret, and Dino hadn’t said anything the morning after. Seeing Tsuna look half rested and like the world on his shoulders had been halved over night was enough for Dino. Reborn had looked knowing, but Dino hadn’t given anything away. Dino needed to figure out what was happening within the Vongola, why two sides of the same coin were at war. Varia and Vongola Don were supposed to be one, with CEDEF as the outside eyes to take away bias.  
Yet here Dino was, roaring with fury through the Varia mansion. The Varia knew something, and the CEDEF were the cause of this strife. He was almost certain.  
But Dino couldn’t risk being wrong. He couldn’t risk losing both the Varia –and Squalo– or the Vongola –and both Tsuna and Reborn– because he had jumped to conclusions and stuck his nose where no ally ever should.  
His men stayed outside and Dino ignored the flames dancing at his feet. He ignored the choked gasps and roars of outrage around him as he passed. He shoved his way through men who forgot that he was a sky and they were vermin.  
He even ignored the Cervello spotted around the Varia’s vacation mansion.  
“Squalo, you are going to give me answers.” Dino’s voice was no longer held that flippant sunshine. Instead, his tone was dark and commanding. It pushed against Squalo’s rain and tried to overpower him. However, Dino was not a sky powerful enough to overthrow a Varia Quality rain general.  
“About what exactly, Cavallone?” Squalo was defensive, and Dino felt his nostrils flare in disbelief. Squalo never took that tone with him, and he didn’t like it. His heart broke to think they had come to this.  
“Why is the Varia stalking Tsunayoshi?”  
Squalo reared back and people around him scattered when the scathing hiss left his lips. “On first name basis with the wannabe scum, eh?” He hissed in laughter. “What’s up with you, vooi!?”  
“Nothing is wrong with me.” Dino retorted, people scattered even more, a boss and a second battling was never pretty. “I need answers because I’m not standing on the side and watching two of my own tear each other apart for nothing!”  
And Squalo sees fucking red. How dare Dino come into his home and accuse him of trivial things. How dare Dino suggest that this war, this fucking exhausting endless war the Varia had been fighting for a god damn almost ten years be for NOTHING.  
“Nothing? You dipshit, you fucking scumbag bastard. You think this is for nothing? Have you lost your god damn mind?!” Squalo seethed, puffing up and roaring so much that his flames uncoiled from his core and itched for full-physical release.  
Dino reacted in turn. Standing to his full height and letting his own flames uncoil and press down on a rain. Skies of any kind had a harmony factor over lesser elements, and Squalo was supposed to be a friendly.  
“Yes. This god damn farce has gone on long enough. Tell me what is wrong and I will help.”  
And like that, the flames were gone. Squalo sucked in a breath and levelled Dino with a glare like no other. Now he was a Varia second and an ally was poking around where he shouldn’t be. Squalo couldn’t risk Dino getting closer, not when things were almost over.  
By the time Dino realised what fuckery the CEDEF had caused (should Squalo have his way), everything would be squared away and Dino wouldn’t need to get involved any more. That thrice damned Arcobaleno had already overstepped the place of a tutor by dragging Dino into this tom fuckery. Squalo was fucking tired of having to watch out for what was rightfully his.  
Reborn would be squeezed at least once for messing things up like he had.  
But right now, Dino needed to leave.  
“Nothing is wrong, Dino.” Squalo stated, eyes cold as his sword shink’d into place.  
“So. Be. It. Should you find your voice and realise I’m your fucking friend before I’m the Vongola’s ally, I’ll be with my tutor.” Dino let out a feral growl as he turned around. Flames erupted from his feet and lashed out for a moment. Squalo was in awe. Dino very rarely let people see this side of him. Squalo had only seen it properly once before, and it was a time he loathed to remember. Dino had been present when some older kids in their academy thought it would be funny to beat Squalo senseless for his dreams. Fair to say, even to this day the men bore the scars of shame on their faces.   
Squalo felt fear in his gut. Fear, uncertainty, and a heap of betrayal.  
Dino had chosen the monster’s boy over Squalo.   
“So be it, Dino.” Squalo muttered as the horse-boss left. When all this was over, Squalo would beat Dino into the ground –alliance or no alliance– and get his answers.  
Until then though, Squalo would just have to come to terms with losing the one constant in his life that wasn’t his boss and his sword. He tried not to let the hollow kick of emptiness and fury follow him around the castle. He had a war to set up, and the Guardians needed training. For now, he would concentrate on that.  
Exercise always did get rid of bad tastes left behind by arguments anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xanxus closed his eyes, breathing in the clean scent of fire.  
He let his breathing drift, relaxing him, forcing his body away from the anxious jitters that threatened to bring his rage forth. Now was not the time for fury.   
Now was not the time for fear, or for what-ifs.  
Now was the time for meditation. His boys would keep the Cervello occupied while he relaxed. He was preparing for war. He needed his wits about him, and he needed to not be distracted by his emotions.  
Rage was so difficult to control, pain was so difficult to overlook, but Xanxus had come this far and he needed to continue to go far.  
Xanxus was preparing for war; a war with a child, a war with Iemitsu, and a war with himself. So Xanxus closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his room and the candles all around. Xanxus let himself fall into his flames and let them cycle around himself.  
He was ready to end all of this now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna opened his eyes, breathing in the scent of cut grasses and cooling summer air.  
Tsuna let his eyes wander around, forcing himself to wake his mind now that it was calm again. He had his rest. He had centered himself. Now he needed action.  
Now was not the time to be calmed to sleep, it was time for thinking and preparation.  
Tsuna had scoffed at Reborn when the man said that he needed to meditate. Tsuna didn’t have time to let his mind wander, he couldn’t allow himself that. He couldn’t let himself think on all the things he hidden away in his mind. He couldn’t afford to let the fear overwhelm him.  
Tsuna needed to be ready for this war he was waging.  
But Reborn had insisted. Tsuna trusted the man, and so he went out into their yard and sat amongst the roots of the only tree there. He let himself breathe for the first time in what felt like forever, and he let himself think.  
He let his fears wash over him, let his worries and complaints plague him. But as his mind whirled and tore itself apart, his breathing did not change. Instead, it helped lead Tsuna around to thoughts of home and safety, of the strength he carried in his core and of the win he would grab for his precious family.  
Tsuna let himself fall into his core and it had helped like nothing else.  
“How are you, Tsuna?” Reborn was standing before him. He was pleased to see that the red that had been invading Tsuna’s irises had been banished to the mere edges. All the fear in his life and danger had denied Tsuna the purity of his birth, but at least now it was the gold of his Sky flames that dominated the boy’s eyes.  
“Much better.” And something tight and painful that Reborn had gotten used to unwound in his chest when that exhausted little smile lifted Tsuna’s lips.  
It was nothing like what Reborn had seen in childhood pictures that scattered the house, but it was a start. It was proof that Tsuna was trying to heal.  
“Good, you need to do this often, for the effects to remain.” Reborn explained as they walked into the office. With Iemitsu gone, the kids still didn’t feel safe in Nana’s house. “If you’re ever preparing for something, or you can’t sleep, you need to take the time to meditate.”  
“I know.” But Tsuna still sounded embarrassed. He sounded ashamed for needing this. Reborn knew why. Tsuna was a mess most of the time, constantly needing assurance and touches from his guardians. He needed closure and he worried verbally and internally. Now he needed to meditate. Reborn understood that he felt like nothing but a weakness.  
“Tsuna, you need to do what’s best, regardless of what you think about it.” Reborn tried, but it didn’t work. So he pulled a trump card. “Xanxus uses meditation too. Most Mafia bosses see the benefit. Those that don’t are rash idiots.”  
As much as it hurt Reborn, he couldn’t help but admire the way in which Tsuna didn’t blame Xanxus for any of this. Reborn knew, that despite the terror of having a trained assassin breathing down his neck, Tsuna respected Xanxus.  
Tsuna had been far too young when he learned about Iemitsu’s vile nature, and he had also been too young when he figured out that Xanxus was only hunting him because of Iemitsu’s slaughter of his brothers. Tsuna was still too young to have to deal with any of this. Xanxus was too young when this farce started too.  
Reborn was too old for this.  
So when Tsuna blinked, eyes flashing red for a second, and just nodded with an exhausted sigh, Reborn knew that Tsuna would continue to meditate regularly.  
Still, all of this it was fucking messed up. It made Reborn anxious and furious all at once. They didn’t know when the Varia was going to return. They didn’t know if they were going to get a fair match. All Reborn, Tsuna, and the Guardians knew was that war would be on them soon.  
“Tsunayoshi!” Hayato appeared at Tsuna side, eyes immediately checking Tsuna over before a grin reached his eyes. “That sword-freak finally managed to pick a lock.”  
Tsuna actually smiled then, relieved and more comfortable now that he was near the rest of his brood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reborn was so proud of his kids. So incredibly proud.  
Reborn had been with the kids for a long time now, maybe not in terms of years and decades, but certainly in experience and emotion. He was invested now, he was completely and utterly invested in these children’s lives and he knew he couldn’t back out now. Not without leaving a large part of himself behind.  
Tsuna was that kind of sky, and his elements were just that kind of family.  
Reborn had come to these children; beaten, broken, and losing a fight they didn’t know they were fighting. They could fight. Every one of them was physically able by the time Reborn arrived. Tsuna could have beaten down Iemitsu a hundred times by now. Takeshi could have ended any one of the CEDEF who tried to come. Kyouya could have swept in and made everyone disappear. All of them, from Lambo and Chrome, to Mukuro and Kyouya, could have destroyed a nation.   
They were going to, soon enough.  
But Tsuna was just too aware of what that meant, too clued into Iemitsu’s sick mind. Reborn wasn’t an idiot. Tsuna knew that Reborn’s friends were on the line (and that they meant more to the world order than they did to Reborn) and so they couldn’t do anything.  
But now they had a chance. Now they had the right to fight, they had a sliver of a chance of getting rid of Iemitsu. All they had to do was win.  
And Reborn had never seem them fighting so hard before.  
All the spars were gentle in the way that no guardians wanted to kill the other. They wanted to teach and bolster. However, they were brutal, desperate, but hopeful too. Takeshi grinned as he spun around Kyouya. Hayato danced around Ryohei as the white-haired boy practically glided across the glade. Chrome and Lambo sat in the corner, building up their minds and physical defenses, trusting each other not to hold back, but also not to push young and sick bodies too far by accident. Mukuro battled Dino, with vicious teeth and angry eyes.   
Reborn had a hint as to where Dino had gone when he disappeared for a few days, especially since Dino had come back with a cruel (grieving) coldness in his eyes. But he had been the one to refuse Kyouya a spar and went straight for Mukuro instead.  
Yes, Reborn was proud of all his students, new and old.  
But especially of Tsuna.  
Reborn wasn’t sure if it was finally telling Dino exactly what was wrong that had brought Tsuna relief, or whether the closeness of the battles had brought him hope. Whatever it was, Tsuna had lost that fold in his shoulders, and speak of Iemitsu whether from Basil or others didn’t make his flames pull away anymore. No, they burned behind his eyes and he would simply not.  
“We’ll win. We have to. We need to end Iemitsu.” And that admittance, given almost reluctantly, was enough to burn the fires in all of them.  
Not for the first time. Reborn wished that he could be fighting as guardian. He wished he could slaughter Iemitsu himself and keep the blood from his children’s hands. But this was their fight. He was just ready for the fall out of their first kill being the blood of their father.  
As it was, Reborn was only watching the training. He had taught them a lot, but right now, they could read him too well. Tsuna knew his every move. He had his HI hyper vigilant of Reborn (hyper vigilant of every one of his own in fact) and so, training with his guardians and his Tutor would do him no good.  
No. Tsuna had approached Basil instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Past: two hours ago ~

As everyone paired off for training that day, Tsuna watched from the sidelines. He was pleased to see everyone shake up the pairings. They were close now. Tsuna could feel his HI burning and bucking and crying with both relief and fear. Xanxus would be arriving soon with the official summons. Tsuna knew that.  
He also knew himself.  
“Basil.” He had long since gotten over his voice in HDWM. It had unnerved him at first. It was so calm when he wanted to scream, so cool when he wanted to spit fire. But now, Tsuna took relief in it, because this was truly him. This was what he would be in the future.  
When all this bullshit was done with and Tsuna could finally breathe, he would finally be able to become who he wanted to be.  
“Yes, Sawada-dono?” Basil was too happy to comply, so happy to bow at Tsuna’s feet and kiss the very ground he walked on.  
“It’s Tsuna, Basil.” Tsuna stressed, an automated response that meant so much. “You and I are going to spar.”  
“I live to serve you, Sawada-dono!” he chirped, practically bouncing on his feet, smiling like Tsuna was a saint. However, like a kill switch, Basil’s eyes narrowed and his bladed weapon appeared in his hands. His voice grew cold, and a smile lifted his lips that should have been calm, happy to train together, but instead, it was cruel. It thirsted to crush Tsuna. It thirsted to prove to Iemitsu that his son was worthless. “You mustn’t disappoint Master Iemitsu. You’re worth nothing if you disappoint Master Iemitsu.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Present~

Basil struck fast. He had incredible stamina, even though his strikes weren’t much stronger than Mukuro’s. He reminded Tsuna of a viper. He snuck around, seeming innocent, but there was poison on his strikes. If you saw them, they could be avoided by just pulling back a little, but reacting in time was the difficult bit.  
“Very good, Sawada-dono!” Basil chirped when Tsuna back flipped away from the boy. Tsuna’s hands had long since stopped hurting from using his flames without a medium. The gloves Leon had made him had disintegrated long ago, and Iemitsu had been not-too-happy that his son had been using them. “Master Iemitsu will be so proud.”  
Tsuna’s eyes narrowed as Basil complimented his work. If he was right, there would be two more compliments before Basil tried to kill Tsuna again in some sick desperation.  
“You don’t need to serve me.”   
“I must serve you.” Basil explained, but it was empty. It was a memorised expectation. “I must serve you. I am worthless without serving you.”  
Tsuna round-house kicked Basil, and the boy glared and lashed out, barely catching Tsuna’s cheek with the edge of his blade, but Tsuna had long since gotten over the fear of injury. “You are my comrade.”  
“I am your servant.” Basil reiterated, shaking his head as he plowed into Tsuna.  
Reborn frowned. He knew what Tsuna was doing. It wasn’t that he didn’t approve, but Reborn thought it a lost cause.  
Reborn knew, from experience, that boys like Basil never made it. Boys so trained up on beatings and then kindness –ones poisoned by charismatic men like Iemitsu from birth– they didn’t come back from it. Not easily, and not wholly. Mafia men made sure to destroy any semblance of self in boys like Basil. They took perverse pleasure in it. Even if Tsuna’s miracle words and flames worked, Basil could never be trusted around Tsuna alone. Not now, and not in twenty or thirty years. Tsuna would forever be his trigger, and no one would ever be sure what could or would set Basil off. Basil would always be an enemy to Tsuna, and one day, one of his guardians would make sure to put the threat down.  
Tsuna knew that, Reborn could see it. He also knew that Tsuna already mourned the loss of Basil in his life. Because it was just something else lost to Iemitsu.  
It wasn’t the first time that Reborn was so, so eternally grateful that Tsuna wasn’t alone with Iemitsu. He had guardians who needed, and still needed Tsuna and that grounded him. Tsuna’s friends (his family, his guardians, his so much more) gave him a sense of exactly what was right, and how wrong Iemitsu was.  
Still, it was a sad sight to watch as Tsuna tore away at everything Basil knew. Tsuna probably didn’t realise the damage he was doing. Reborn wasn’t sure whether his intuition was even trying to save Basil at this point. He could have easily been trying to destroy Basil instead and get rid of the very obvious enemy.  
It was sad. It was disgusting. But, Reborn wasn’t about to stop it.  
It was really sad to see such a promising boy brought down to such a level. He could have been so amazing. He had been before Iemitsu’s ‘lessons’ in servitude and brutality began. But it was proof of Iemitsu’s intentions. He couldn’t hide Basil. He couldn’t hide the insanity in the boy.  
Too bad no one would see it. No one of importance was here to crack the code. Dino was close, but he was bound as an ally. But no one else would see this insanity and know the truth. Reborn gritted his teeth. The boy was probably tagged too, probably carried a bomb inside himself. Reborn couldn’t prove anything. He couldn’t broadcast this proof to anyone.  
His hands were still fucking tied and Reborn loathed to be controlled by scum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn’t know how they did it, and for the only time in his life thus far, Reborn thanked the fact that he was an Arcobaleno. Nothing tasted as sweet to him as the sudden dryness in his mouth upon seeing Lal and Colonello step into their training ground.  
He hadn’t called them. He hadn’t even signalled through the pacifiers. Yet still, the pair found Reborn’s eyes and they were filled with worry, and curiosity. Something in their guts must have told them that Reborn was in some kind of trouble.  
Nothing brought him closer to tears than the shock on their faces while they watched Basil attack Tsuna. Because no, this wasn’t a spar anymore, this wasn’t to get stronger. Basil actually had intentions of harming Tsuna, not that Tsuna would allow that.  
Basil was nothing like what they had known. The boy they remembered from a few months ago was no more.  
He was battling himself now, without Iemitsu’s constant orders. Without a constant hand telling him to do or not to do, with Tsuna’s sheer presence washing away all knowledge of servant and Master, Basil couldn’t find himself. He couldn’t cope.  
Tsuna expected nothing of him, and the fury in Basil was like nothing Reborn would be able to explain. Iemitsu expected nothing but servitude from him and Basil was submissive like no-one Reborn knew. It warred in the boy, and with Tsuna’s intuition burning like wildfire in his gut, he was letting this fury rip Basil apart.  
Colonello could see it, and Lal could feel it. They could see a boy before them, one that should have been a brilliant warrior, a guard, a confidant and an informer. Before they left CEDEF, Basil had been brilliant. But now, now they could hardly recognize the flailing madman before them. All they could see a broken warrior that should never have been broken like this.  
Two pairs of eyes met Reborn’s and he let his flames bubble up, dying his irises a brilliant yellow beneath the rim of his fedora.  
When blankness met his stares, and eyes burning with rain and mist flames, Reborn knew he had gotten the message across. His partners would find information, and later they would speak, but not with the kids around. Reborn knew that Colonello and Lal would search in secret. They would keep their findings and searches away from everyone they knew. They would not seem phased, or frantic, not until the coast was clear.  
For once, Reborn had hope.  
Too bad things go downhill fast and he didn’t have time to think anymore, only to act.  
“You are my comrade. You are my friend.” Tsuna grunted out as he and Basil tumbled away, Basil’s blade was tangled in Tsuna’s shirt, and the boy tried desperately to get away from Tsuna. To get away from the heat of Tsuna’s core.  
Basil was being dragged in. Tsuna was holding him there, looking at him with such heavy eyes. Basil couldn’t look. He couldn’t listen, or trust Tsuna.  
Basil couldn’t. He wasn’t worthy of such. Tsuna wasn’t worthy of such trust.  
“Let go!” Basil seethed, shoving away from Tsuna. But Tsuna had his wrist in his hand.  
Tsuna eyes were glowing, and for once, he was smiling. Reborn wasn’t sure if the others felt it, they all kept battling on. But Reborn felt it. It was an overwhelming feeling that had nothing to do with Dying Will or Hyper Intuition. All it was, was Tsuna.  
“I won’t. Not until you see. Iemitsu is wrong.” Tsuna explained, pained to say it, but unburdened by the truth of it. “I want to help, you don’t need to listen to him, and you don’t need to let him beat you. You’re worth more than him.”  
“You’re the worthless fucking trash!” Basil screeched, fists flying at Tsuna, beating him. Punching. And punching. And punching. They didn’t stop. They didn’t stop. “You have no right to talk like you have power! You are worthless. You don’t deserve to live.” His Hands were around Tsuna’s throat and he hissed as he shook Tsuna. Basil tried to slam Tsuna head into the ground, trying and trying to end the boy as Tsuna scrambled to defend himself.  
But Basil was downed quickly. Kyouya was on him, pressing his face into the ground and pulling his arm back so far that Reborn heard an audible snap, but even as Basil screamed out, no one blinked. Kyouya was snarling in time with Mukuro, who had a trident at Basil’s throat.  
Reborn was already with Tsuna. He and Ryohei lighting up their sun flames while Dino rubbed his back. Hayato and Takeshi were stalking around, looking more like some hounds from hell then men for a moment. Chrome had fury in her eyes as she ran with Lambo to Tsuna’s side. Lambo was at Tsuna’s chest, giving him comfort as he fought back the tears in his eyes and brought air back into his chest.  
No, Basil could never be trusted alone around Tsuna. Only time would tell whether or not he could be trusted around anyone anymore.  
Colonello and Lal could only stare at the scene, completely gobsmacked.   
“Is that really Basil, kora?” Colonello’s voice was pitched down, eyes narrowed as his hand reached back to touch his gun.  
“I has to be, those flames are right.” Lal explained. She noted her husband’s movement and couldn’t blame him. If not for the fact that she wanted to hide her weapons, she would be reaching for them too. “But he’s….he’s gone.”  
Colonello hummed, but he started jogging over anyway. “I want to know what’s happening. Come on, Lal. Something lit a fire under Reborn’s ass, and I don’t want to be caught unaware when he moves.”  
Lal couldn’t help but agree, and she started jogging after Colonello. She analysed everything, the way the two guards stalked the group practically roared in warning to their approach, to the way Reborn shifted in acceptance. His approval let the pair fall back, and it was only when green eyes flickered to their chests that he relaxed.  
“Don’t worry, Baseball Idiot, these two are Arcobaleno.” Hayato stood tall, relieved as the adrenaline burned away. It was nice to see friendlies for once.  
“Maa, you should have introduced yourselves first. I don’t think Reborn would have liked it if I had lopped your head off.” Takeshi was laughing, but his eyes certainly weren’t.  
Takeshi had been on edge since Basil arrived. The boy walked in smelling like decay. His eyes were dead and his voice an act. Takeshi was the rain. He was meant to wash away hardship and get rid of trouble.  
He couldn’t get rid of Basil when he was a ward. It would hurt his sky (and therefore himself) too much. So he was antsy. He nearly did lop Colonello’s head off, and being an Arcobaleno, Takeshi thought the man should have been smart enough to know not to approach unfamiliars so casually, friend of Reborn or not.  
Lal bowed her head slightly, ignoring the smirk Reborn sent her. She saw the approval behind the teasing. “I am sorry about this idiot.” She watched as Colonello followed her lead, bashful, and cautions about performing the action right. Colonello wasn’t as accustomed to the Japanese culture as Lal was. “We wanted to stop by and see Reborn. We didn’t know things were so tense.”  
Everyone’s eyes swept towards Tsuna as he coughed. He lifted Lambo to his hip before he stepped forward and away from Dino’s fussing. Lal noted the way he shielded Chrome just slightly, and made sure that Lambo was just behind Ryohei’s shoulder.  
“That’s fine. We’re just a little tense, as I’m sure you understand.” Tsuna’s eyes were borderline gold, the fear and shock keeping his HDW just under the surface of his skin. But he did not feel threatened by Col or Lal. He knew they were not a danger to him and his own.  
“Ah, I see you’re having trouble with Basil.” Lal explained, standing upright and eying up the boy. He was tall, narrow shouldered (but he would fill out she could see). He held himself like a war hero, wounded, but prideful.  
Tsuna’s eyes darkened. “Unfortunately.”  
Reborn stepped in then, shoulders relaxed, comfortable now that he was not the only strongest around. He could not protect his brood alone. Not anymore, not with information spilling out all around him. He couldn’t keep a tight enough reign anymore, and he could only trust companions to protect what he had at his back.  
“This is Colonello and Lal, the rain and ‘failed’ Arcobalenos respectively. Lal used to work with CEDEF but left many years ago and now both Colonello and Lal are snipers for hire. They’ve worked alongside the Ninth for many years.” Reborn saw the way the shoulders bunched around him. All but Dino and Tsuna reacted. “I trust them.” And the shoulders fell.  
“You can’t trust them!” Basil seethed, though he was quickly silenced by the foot in his throat. Mukuro had enough of the child’s venomous words. They sounded all too like Iemitsu’s.  
Kyouya pulled on his broken arm, and though the boy tried to scream, he could not. “That’s enough, Kyouya. I’m alright.” Tsuna’s voice, as always was a balm for Kyouya, and both he and Mukuro pulled away enough to give Basil breathing room. “Just…Just let him sleep it off.”  
Let it be said that Kyouya took vicious pleasure in knocking Basil out. The boy would be feeling the blow for days.  
“So what are you lot going to do now, kora?” Colonello was standing with Lal and Reborn, eyeing these children.  
“We wait, obviously.” Mukuro drawled as he stepped away from Basil. He brought Chrome close, checking her flame levels as he did. They shared the mutual distain for the Arcobaleno that had just arrived. They would not be able to help any. They were tagged, and not even the failed mist could see the illusion cast on their shackles.  
“Wait for what exactly, Rokudo?” Lal retorted. She knew the man’s face. She had to wonder why Reborn trusted him around his students. Lal and Colonello knew that their old boss’ son was Reborn’s student. Reborn had lamented about being forced to train the boy years ago.  
“Wait for the Varia to arrive.” Reborn explained. “They’ve issued the challenge. They want to take the position of Decimo from Tsuna.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~A few days later~

It was a bitter day, perfect for hunting.  
“You won’t be going any further, you disgusting boy.” Xanxus’ voice washed over the park and he knew immediately who the guardians and Sky were.   
It hadn’t been hard to find these brats. It was as if they had been waiting. The mountainside park had been an hour away from the town, and the brats had simply been sitting around, playing childhood mafia games. Xanxus had watched for ten minutes before making himself known. They had obviously felt him coming, because all the brats had stood and faced him. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno hadn’t blinked either, though all three had taken on twisted looks of impatience.  
Squalo had given descriptions, but Xanxus had, for the moment, boxed them away. He needed to see and to feel.  
What he felt was a thrum of trust too strong to be between the monster and his guardians. Eyeing the Arcobaleno, Xanxus knew that must be where the trust lay, except it didn’t.  
Storm and rain and mist all stood firm before their Sky, and Xanxus could see sheer resolution in their eyes. Sun, and lightning, and cloud were dotted around, waiting for orders, their eyes just as strong. Xanxus could smell flames on them. They smelt like warriors, as if they had fought a war before.  
“Trash,”  
“Yes. boss?”  
“These kids, how old are they?”  
Squalo had to think on that. He knew how old they were supposed to be. The oldest shouldn’t have been much older than eighteen, and he told Xanxus as much. His boss hummed, and Xanxus –as well as all the other guardians behind him– knew why there was confusion.  
Not even their own squad members, with tens of kills etched into their bodies like scars, looked as old as these children. Even the babe nestled in the sun’s arms looked war torn.  
It was easy to see which child was which. It was easy to see which child was which guardian. No matter what the personality, or who they are, a Sky was always a sky, and a storm a storm.  
Xanxus’ men with their eccentricities and rather conflicting personalities were very much their elements, as were the Ninths, and all the Vongola before them. Xanxus could see how they moved and which elements were linked, which moved as if brothers, and which kept their distance as oil and water do.   
Even so, with these elements spilling flames as if holding back would mean their deaths (at least they understood that), Xanxus wasn’t worried. His men would win. They would take their family back and finally rest.  
Once these children were dealt with, once Xanxus had his full Sky ring, he would take his Varia back home and he would let them all heal. Xanxus would punish the Ninth’s guardians for not protecting his own, and he would finally try to heal what was broken between his father and himself. Maybe he could finally go see his brothers again, tell them that all was well. Last time he had seen his brothers together, they were alive.  
Xanxus’ eyes scanned the group, but before landing on the Sky, Xanxus found Basil. What he saw confirmed his worst fears. Basil was a traitor, too trained up on a poisoned man’s hand to be trusted any longer. He would be culled too. However, Xanxus hadn’t expected to see such a wreck. The boy looked half-starved and half-mad. He swayed slightly and only the Sun Arcobaleno’s vicious hold on his arm kept him upright. His arm was broken and wrapped tight. His eyes were glazed and his lips were moving as if talking. He was a poor excuse for a CEDEF heir, that was for fucking sure.  
The muted whispers behind Xanxus seemed to only strengthen his feelings.  
Only a monster and monster’s son would allow a fellow ‘comrade’ grow to be in such a state.  
Finally, Xanxus’ red eyes met a pair of molten gold inlaid with a rage-red all too familiar to him. Xanxus let his breathe hitch slightly and feel the weight that must have drawn Dino in (because yes, Xanxus fucking knew that Dino was watching and waiting somewhere close). Xanxus let himself feel what the boy –skinny, weak, wounded, tired, Sky- had to offer before placing judgement.  
“I’m not running, Xanxus.” The boy’s voice carried like a song, but weighed like a death march. “I’m going to fight you fairly. I want to protect my own from my enemy just as much as you do.”  
While Xanxus knew none of the brat’s guardians were totally aware of it, his Varia were. As the boy spoke and he and Xanxus exchanged glances, Tsuna and Xanxus synced. It made Xanxus feel violated, and he very nearly let blind rage fill him.  
The brat wasn’t even worthy to dream of syncing with Xanxus’ flames. Tsunayoshi was nowhere near as worthy as Xanxus’ brothers were. He let that be known in the space between them, and the way the brat physically choked and stepped back let Xanxus know that Tsuna was very aware indeed of Xanxus’ distaste.  
“We will meet for the first battle in a week.” Xanxus began, “The Cervello will be the judge, so the matches will be fair. I need no advantage to slaughter you all.” Xanxus growled.  
“Master Xanxus is correct.”  
Tsuna flinched back as the echo rattled across him. He felt his flames pull back almost immediately, sensing a threat that could not be fought physically.  
“We will judge the first battle, and all the battles after.”  
“We are unbias.”  
“We are the Cervello. If Tsunayoshi-sama is in accord, we will move ahead.”  
A pair of blank eyes turned to Tsuna. Had Hayato not been holding his arm, Tsuna was sure that he would have fallen over. “Breathe, Tsuna. The Cervello are not….a dangerous enemy. They mustn’t be trusted though. Xanxus certainly doesn’t.”  
Tsuna watched Hayato’s eyes and noted the way both he and Mukuro shifted defensively, trying to block Tsuna from the prying white masks.  
“I’m…in accord.”  
And with that, the pair grinned. Takeshi flinched back. “Maa, I don’t like this.”  
“Neither do I…You extremely sure they’re not dangerous, Tako-head?”  
Hayato just grimaced as he watched the pair move. “I hope so, Lawn-head.”  
“Then we may begin.” one of the Cervello said, her tan legs bringing her over to Xanxus as the other jumped down and headed for Tsuna.  
“Let us see the rings as proof.” Both Xanxus and Tsuna lifted their right hands. The Cervello before Tsuna frowned upon seeing the rawness around Tsuna’s fingers (from being forced to wear the ring constantly she knew) before nodding.  
“We are in accord.” the Cervello chanted together. “The first battle shall be the Storm ring tomorrow at midnight in Namimori Middle.”  
“See you there, trash.” Xanxus cussed.  
Tsuna just bowed his head, unable to muster words as dryness enveloped his mouth.  
Xanxus noticed with a strange curiosity the sudden straightening in the boy’s spine. He noted the gauntness to his face and the paleness to his skin. An assassin like himself had to take in all weaknesses in an instant and this boy was weak.  
However, as his shoulders squared and their flames lit in unison to their will, Xanxus couldn’t help but think that the boy was strong.  
He couldn’t help but be disgusted that Sky flames so pure and brilliant and large would choose to ignite within the chest of such a blood traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I think this is rather short for my usual TDB chapters. But….life really is……kicking me in the teeth more than I can/care to explain. I have not come to terms with it yet, so this was a vent. And thus, it was not a very good chapter I imagine. For that I apologise. Thank you for your time and patience.  
> Also in case you didn’t get the idea, I was trying to show the parallel between Dino and Squalo (and Xanxus). Dino sees something is wrong, he also sees how good Tsuna and his guardians are. Squalo thinks he ‘knows’ everything about Iemitsu and Tsuna, how vile they are. Hence the title; The Difference Between Seeing and Knowing.  
> Please review, I love you all!  
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


	7. A Storm and a Hurricane

****

Xanxus so wanted to send out a scout to these fights. He wanted to see what he was up against. Because while he was more inclined to underestimate anyone who wasn't one of  _his own_ , Xanxus also knew that he couldn't afford that here.

It was better to decimate these children in a brutal show of strength; better to over-kill than to somehow slip up because he hadn't realised that these monsters were strong.

Xanxus knew they were strong. They were Iemitsu's progeny, he wouldn't have allowed any weakness. He would have slaughtered his own, and Xanxus knew that to have survived to this point, the ones he faced couldn't have been weak. Just insane.

So Xanxus wanted so much to send out a scout to see what he was facing. He needed to know. He needed a forfeited fight. But he knew that he wouldn't get it. Especially not from his first man to go out.

Bel swayed as he stood in the training ground. Xanxus sat in a chair by the door. He didn't like to leave his own when they were preparing for a dangerous mission. Bel didn't need the most guidance, he didn't need a hand held. He was strong. But he so easily overwhelmed himself with the blood-lust and desire to please Xanxus.

It made Xanxus purr, because his own made him so proud. But it was dangerous because sometimes they forgot themselves, forgot their duty to come back to Xanxus, in their desire to do what he commanded.

So as Bel swooped in the training room, eyes closed and grin getting progressively larger, Xanxus knew he couldn't ask his storm to forfeit this match.

His eyes looked up, past the weapons shooting at Bel, into the observation deck. He smiled to himself, because his Varia were standing and watching Bel train and prepare.

No. Xanxus couldn't ask any of his own to freight the matches. They had as much right as Xanxus did to destroy these vermin. Xanxus wouldn't do anything to dishonor his boys like that.

"Ushishishishishi!"

So even as Bel blurred in storm flames and blades, Xanxus closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

* * *

With a growl, Shamal stalked up to the office building at the edge of Namimori. It wasn't an actual office building, but more of an above ground safe house. He hadn't intended to be here at all. However, Shamal had heard rumours about Hayato being in Namimori –a Guardian for the future Decimo –and all it had taken was a tracker mosquito to find the boy before Shamal turned up on the door stop.

He hoped this was worth it. He was missing out on quite a few lovely ladies in Namimori.

Reborn answered the door, he had his gun out before Shamal so much as had time to get off a barbed joke. Reborn always liked playing those games when they worked together, except this time Reborn seemed to be entirely too focused on this job to joke with a buddy at the door.

Fucking stick in the mud. "Well good morning to you too, asshole."

Shamal thought he heard the little hitman cussed out a 'fuck not another one' before stepping aside and letting Shamal in to the base. He led the doctor into an intimate little living room filled with teenagers and smelling like matured famiglia flames.

"This is Shamal, he's a mafia doctor, master of the trident and holder of 666 diseases." Reborn's introduction was rather curt, but the children had all stiffened when the new man had entered, and soon enough they were relaxed again.

"Shamal?" Hayato has stood up, and Shamal took a moment to admire how grown up the young man was. So like his mother, all silver and green. He had a structure not too far off of Shamal's, thin hips and narrow shoulders, with strong ribs and calves and the demeanour of a scholar. He had wild analytical eyes too, which were something not like Shamal or Lavina (or the boy's father) and were entirely Hayato's own. "The fuck you doing here, pervert?"

Shamal was smooth and suave, he had been at his prime during a time when the mafia didn't rape straight away when you wanted to get your way. Shamal had remembered a time where Mafia Dons were charismatic and smooth; scary only behind closed door and towards enemies. The mafia didn't need gentlemen anymore though, and sometimes Shamal felt left in the lurch when he faced disgusting and brash Dons even in the open air. But Shamal liked to remember a time when they had, and he liked to think that he was the smoothest of them all, bar perhaps Reborn.

But they  _had_  built their friendship on fights over who was the better at this or that, it could be more pride than truth.

However, above his smooth tenor, and ability to skit chase to the bedroom, above all other things, Shamal was a damn fine doctor.

It took him all of four seconds of watching Hayato to realise that some asshole had dared to touch his boy.

"Hayato." Shamal hadn't pulled punches, and instead had grabbed the silver-haired boy by the arm and dragged him away. "Come with me a minute."

"Fuck off me, Shamal. I need to be with Tsuna." Hayato thrashed slightly eyes wide, searching out Tsuna. Hayato wasn't sure whether it was for his own sake or Tsuna's that he needed to be with the sky before this match. However, Tsuna had this knowing look and simply nodded, Hayato took the subtle order. "Che, make it quick. I fight tonight and I need Tsuna."

Shamal remembered his boy. Hayato have been such a vivid existence in Shamal's life. Especially right after Lavina had died. He was all brightness and learning, while at the same time he'd been a spitting cat, lost and crying at everything that reminded him of Lavina. Of course, that had been when Shamal gave him a purpose. In return, Hayato had reminded Shamal of a time where he was viewed with respect, and not as a commodity; Hayato reminded Shamal that there was more that he could do besides killing and swindling. He could father and teach.

The Hayato that Shamal remembered was loyal, true, but he was not dependant on anyone; not his father, or sister, and not even Shamal. Hayato had been a wild breeze that could not be tempered or misdirected. Sure the waves of his passing could be used as fuel by others. But there was no way to direct his storm.

Yet here stood a completely different man; one who depended on one other person with his whole heart. Shamal would later realise that Hayato did no in fact depend on one, but an intimate few, one of which was no longer Shamal himself. However, this young man was no longer a passing storm, but a solid mass of clouds and wind that would destroy whole towns if he so wished; or whatever his sky demanded. Built of walls of wind and curtains of rain, Hayato was the pressure building in your skull when you knew the storm would hit. Except this storm wasn't running amuck, he was pure thoughts and analysis, he was dangerous to all but his sky.

But Shamal could see the healing bruises and distrust in those green eyes. Something that had never been there before. Hayato flinched whenever someone raised a fist at Tsuna, and he was always prowling. Always looking for a reason to fire off that temper of his.

Someone had  _hurt_  Shamal's only boy. Someone had  _dared_  to hurt Lavina's son. Neither of which Shamal could stand for.

Shamal noted, as he turned the corner into the abandoned kitchen area, that Tsuna's eyes followed him. Eyes so bright they seemed constantly lit with flames. Too knowing, and too old for a boy of barely sixteen. In fact, Shamal had noted the same heavy light in all the children's eyes.

He's noticed the bruises and the slouched sides, the flinching whenever voices were raised or hands brought too high or close to them.

"Tell me who the fuck hurt you, Hayato." Shamal's voice was pitched low. His eyebrows rose when Hayato's eyes widened in horror.

The hiss that followed was so guttural and enraged that it sounded more like a growl. "Who the fuck  _told_  you? Who have you told? I swear to god Shamal, father-figure or not I will blow your insides out before you have a chance to release those mosquitoes of yours if you so much as told a soul what's happening here."

Shamal would have been more surprised at the admittance from the young man (Hayato had been half-asleep and only a child last he admitted that Shamal was like his father) if it weren't for the fact that Hayato was trying to hide his abuse, and not just trying, but was desperate to.

"Hayato, I thought I made it clear that you could tell me anything. Why are you hiding this? Someone's abused you, Hayato. You and your sky." Shamal hissed. "You can tell me."

"The fuck I will. You can't help Shamal, forget you saw anything -."

Hayato stood stalk still for a moment as a voice cast over his mind. He had long since gotten over the eerie feeling of having Chrome and Mukuro in his mind. There had been too much time together, and too many close calls to feel irked at what would normally be a major invasion of privacy.

" _Let him know. Reborn trusts him, and Tsuna says we need a doctor."_  Mukuro's voice was surely, bristling at the thought of bringing in another factor they'd need to defend. However, Mukuro's voice grew surer.  _"Chrome and I have a plan, we're trying to move our pieces into place. Let Shamal know."_

And with that the voice was gone and the shiver that always passed through Hayato when Mukuro left his mindscape assaulted his spine. None of the guardians understood how Tsuna could stand the sensation with no outward reaction. Kyouya and Mukuro had an understanding that it was Chrome who would pass messages along in this fashion and only if extraordinarily necessary.

"-yato! Hayato! God damnit brat, answer me."

Hayato blinked away the light suddenly in his eyes, and swatted at Shamal's hand. "Che, get that away from me. I'm not having a stroke, Shamal."

The doctor looked unconvinced, but he paused when he saw the way Hayato squared himself, he made himself bigger, stronger, and made sure that Shamal would have no clear way to exit the kitchen.

"You really want to know what's happening, 'cause I'll give you one chance to forget it now." Hayato's voice was smooth, sure. So much different than the child that ran away because he found out Lavina was his mother, and that his father had had her killed. Though Shamal knew that wasn't true of course, Lavina had been killed for sure, but Hayato's father had been too distressed by her death to have been the one to call the hit. "One chance, Shamal, to walk away."

"Che, like a brat like you could scare me away."

Hayato took on this cool look, eyes solidified, shoulders straightening further. For a second, Shamal could swear that he was facing one of those honourable Guardians from the past, strong and sturdy and loyal to fault.

"I warned you," Was under his breathe. "Well, you're a good doctor I'll give you that. This shit fest has been happening since I was six, and Tsuna's dealt with it longer than that. All of the guardians have."

Shamal's nostrils flare. He knew he should have chased Hayato when the boy ran from home, but Shamal had been too prideful to cart around a young boy, and he'd been too broken by the loss of his dear friend. Shamal knew it, but he had still let Hayato run off, and when he hadn't heard anything (good or bad) Shamal had assumed that Hayato had settled down.

He hadn't thought his boy was stuck.

"Who?" Shamal's voice was buzzing, and Hayato could see the mist and sun flames pooling around him. Hayato picked up the subtle buzzing as trident-mosquitoes started to emerge from Shamal's pockets. "Is it that  _disgusting-sky_  of yours? Is he forcing you? Is  _he_  beating you? Vongola or not I'll slaughter him." Shamal's tone which had been placating and smooth had slowly grown in tone and depth until he was as close as you could get to a shout when you were in a whisper.

The results were instantaneous, Hayato had Shamal pushed into a corner, Shamal was amazed to see not just storm flames writing in Hayato's eyes, but a burning resolve of five flames. Lightning arched in Hayato's hair, subtle and mild. Cloud flames floated around him and sun sparkled on his breath. Shamal could even smell rain flames behind the massive storm rolling in.

"Don't you  **dare**  threaten Tsuna." Hayato's voice held none of the whisper Shamal's had before. It was booming, dark and coated in blood lust. "Don't you dare insinuate that Tsuna is anything like the bastard hurting him. Don't you fucking  **DARE.**  Tsuna has done nothing but save my ass since day one. He's done nothing but protect me and throw himself between me and that monster since the day I was forced to live in this hell hole." Hayato's blood lust has spiked and even Shamal had thought he would never breathe again. "So don't let me ever find you suggesting that Tsuna is anything less than the biggest, most beautiful sky you've ever seen. I swear to god, Shamal, there'll be nothing left of you."

Shamal was quick to placate the man before him, because there was rage leaking into Hayato's voice and flames, and Shamal couldn't stand for it. Yes it bristled him to think that his ex-public would dare stand up to him with anything less than respect, but there was a time and place for pride and pride fighting. "Alright, easy. I'm sorry." And it felt like a punch to admit it, but Hayato had always been volatile. "I won't insult your sky again."

And like that the flames are gone and Hayato is stepping back to let Shamal breathe. "See to it you don't, if it weren't for the fact that you didn't know, I can assure you that more than one of us would have been tearing into this room to tear you  **apart**."

Shamal tried not to look shocked, scowling instead. "Then who, if you're not being forced to stay here and take a beating from your sky, then who?"

"Iemitsu; he killed the Ninth's boys and is forcing Tsuna to fight the Varia. I'm up first tonight to fight for the rings."

Hayato turned on his foot and stalked back into the room where his sky was. As he passed, Reborn jumped onto his shoulder, leaning into whisper something to the storm guardian. Hayato seemed to huff but smiled and continued on.

Reborn stalked in, hopping onto a table to watch the fury boil in his old friend.

"Welcome to hell, Shamal."

* * *

"Has there been any movement from Iemitsu?" Xanxus voice rumbled in his office, his coffee was hot in his hands and cold in his belly.

Squalo grunted, "No, we're not entirely sure where he is. All we know is that he's been spotted in both Italy and Japan recently. I figure he's jumping between his base there and his son."

Xanxus growled. It didn't matter that these battles were going on, Xanxus was still hunting for Xanxus, and trying to protect his father.

The Ninth generation was falling apart at the seams, and Xanxus wasn't about to allow Iemitsu back into the fray. The last thing that Xanxus needed was the mafia world to know that Vongola was divided in this way. He didn't care that people thought that Xanxus was rebelling –the mafia had always thought that, even when times were good and Xanxus and his brothers were on the up and up –what Xanxus didn't want was for the Mafia to know that Iemitsu had –was –trying to take the Vongola for his own.

"Keep an ear to the ground, trash." Xanxus' voice purred, and the guardians bristled with bloodlust. "We have to win these battles before we can kill that fucking blood traitor. We can't let people know why we have a bias against him. We can't afford to lose hold on the few allies we have right now. I trust you trashes not to lose your wits."

* * *

Lal and Colonello hadn't really intended to stick around, they'd wanted to answer Reborn's distress, but once they saw that there was no immediate threat they had intended to leave.

But they were intrigued.

They knew what was happening of course, the entire mafia was buzzing with the activity. After all, it wasn't every day that a new heir was challenged by someone deemed unfit. While Tsunayoshi wasn't exactly everyone's favourite candidate he was being flounced about as Primo reborn. People had liked Xanxus, when his brothers around. The past few years, the Ninth had let it be known that Xanxus was unsuitable for Decimo. He had even gone AWOL, and it was only his return that brought about this challenge.

Lal and Colonello on the other hand were unconvinced of who they wanted to win. Xanxus knew the mafia at least, and as far as Lal knew, Tsunayoshi hadn't even been touched by mafia influence. Kept with his mother while Iemitsu worked with the Ninth.

She knew she was wrong when she watched Tsunayoshi fight against Dino barehanded though.

It was a rare and brutal practice to force someone to fight in Hyper Dying Will without a medium. Even Primo had used gloves, long before Dying Will flames were understood. Everyone in the mafia agreed that it was a barbaric practice.

"How are his hands still functioning?" Colonello hissed, he was sitting on the roof watching Tsunayoshi go after Dino with single-minded intent to win. Not to defeat Dino, but to win.

Lal couldn't help but agree. Tsuna was flying around with bare hands, fighting with flames and absorbing then all the same. His face scowled each time his flames exploded out.

Lal had seen Tsuna's hands the night before, when the Sky and his Sun had made dinner.

Lal had never seen scars like that before. They were dark and looked like a cross between tiger stripes and paint splatters. They lined the boy's hands and feet, and under the fringe of his hair, Lal had caught a wave of them, smaller and less noticeable, but there none the less.

It was a little unnerving. Because Reborn wasn't strict nor cruel enough to do that to a student. And Lal didn't want to think about Basil, or Iemitsu too much to wonder about who else could make the hitman use such barbaric training methods.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Lal and Colonello had wandered back into the training grounds. Watching, and standing on the side while Reborn flickered between fighting groups. He had been watching them and it was growing to annoy Shamal.

Because Lal and Colonello were Arcobaleno, highly respected members. While Colonello was not part of Vongola, he was still highly regarded, and Lal was a trainer and a beautiful woman, to be respected and feared. Yet still, they wore those diabolical cuffs and slaved themselves to CEDEF and it disgusted Shamal.

"Oi, Lal do you realise-." But a cold flinch rolled down Shamal's spine and the world tilted awkwardly, throwing him to the floor.

He was suddenly aware of two tridents at his throat and snarls on the faces of two delicate looking Guardians. "Kufufufu, we can't have you spilling those secrets. Though I commend you for seeing through the illusion."

Shamal snarled, not trusting this Guardian. Rokudo Mukuro was not a kind man. "Were you the one who hid it? How disgusting can you be? They trust you, and yet you've got them rigged to blow up. Here I thought that Iemitsu was the enemy."

Chrome physically flinched back at that accusation, and Mukuro pressed forward. "We  _aren't_  the enemy, not to Tsuayoshi, and certainly not to  _his and our own_. But you need to think before you act. Use that brilliant mind of yours, you taught our dear storm once upon a time,  _think_."

Mukuro's snarl obviously wasn't enough. "Do you think Boss likes to see friends tied up with bombs, Dr.?" Chrome asks. "They are rigged to explode should anyone try to kill Iemitsu. The only reason you haven't been killed yet is because Reborn isn't tagged and Iemitsu isn't here. If Basil were of a sounder mind he might have killed you for knowing already."

And suddenly Shamal knows how screwed these children are. He had been disgusted by the mess in the back room, Basil was beyond repair, though Shamal hadn't blamed Tsuna's hyper intuition for shattering a threat. Now though, knowing that this place was rigged to blow, Shamal wanted to kill everyone.

The world faded away suddenly, and Shamal had to bite back vomit when Lal and Colonello scowled at him. They obviously hadn't been trapped in Mukuro or Chrome's illusions, and wanted to know what he had meant to say.

Shamal shrugged them off and stalked away, highly aware of the fact that he, for once, wasn't in control of a situation.

* * *

Varia Quality was so many different things, there was a core set of values that all had to follow, but then different Guardians and squads had their own code of conduct to follow.

Belphegor, while liking to arrive fashionably late to parties and meetings with other famiglias, liked to be prompt for his own battles. Especially ones he was personally invested in.

Xanxus and Bel stood in the school grounds, they had been there before to survey the area, but it was different now. Their Cerevello escort wove them through a long route of classrooms and stairwells until they were at one end of the school, though this wasn't where they would watch the match, it was where they would wait for the others to gather.

Their guard didn't leave them alone, but she did walk out the door to give boss and subordinate as much privacy as fair.

"I doubt I have to tell you, trashy-prince, not to underestimate your opponent."

Bel scowled, "Ushishis, do you think the prince an idiot, boss? Because I am Varia quality. I will slaughter this opposing storm, and put you on top. I promised only to follow a king of his own kind, remember?"

Xanxus did of course. He remembered plucking the little tornado of blood and guts out of the final round trials for the Varia by his scruff and chucking him in the bath. The he'd given the brat to Squalo to train and de-blood. It didn't take long, and from there the little runt had been their progeny and their storm.

However, Bel had made it clear that he had a country that he could go back to, and he would if there wasn't enough for him to do in the Varia, and if Xanxus ever slipped out of his throne. Xanxus agreed, he'd rather die than lose the Mafia crown he had been raised to wear.

"Good." Xanxus muttered before his eyes trailed to the school entrance.

He would have suspected a group of the school's students had come for an evening stroll, if Xanxus didn't notice the strain in their limbs. Each fighter was strung tight, eyes flickering around.

Even their Cerevello escort had been greeted with a trident and a sword to the throat when she appeared out of nowhere.

Xanxus had seen them before, the children with eyes like old squad members, but seeing them again made Xanxus itch. They were right  _there_. That sky child was right there and Xanxus could pop his head like a zit and be done with this.

But he needed to play this game for his famiglia's sake. He needed to show everyone proof of candidacy. If he killed Tsunayoshi without a fair trial, then the rumours about Xanxus would be proven true and no ally would want anything to do with his reign.

Besides, Xanxus had promised to give Tsunayoshi a fair fight. He had promised his father that he would not judge the boy wholly on his father. So that's what Xanxus would do. He would do so with a strict list, and one wrong move would rid Vongola of this threat.

Still, as the sky boy appeared at the top of the stairs with a child in hand, Xanxus did a double take. The boy's eyes were lighter than normal, lit from behind by his sky flames (though Xanxus noted the rage edging the irises). He strode forward and led his guardians to the other side of the building, where he would be watching the fight, though his eyes stayed on Xanxus' for a minute.

For a second, Xanxus thought he felt the boy's sky flames reach out to synchronize again, but then the boy's eyes saddened, losing a little hope, and the sky flames pulled away. Xanxus was a little worried about that but could do nothing about it now.

The other Varia had arrived, and with that, the games began.

Xanxus sat in his seat and as Bel passed, to head into the arena, he let their knuckles brush. The rush of sky and storm flames made Bel's grin widen.

Bel was like a blood-hound. He couldn't see very well, in fact he was near enough blind. However his sense of smell and hearing was far above all else. It was hyper sensitive, which would be a weakness, but it also helped him make up for his thrice-damned poor vision.

So when Hayato stepped forward, Bel knew the man was a ticking time bomb. He could smell and hear the bombs in the man's clothing and on his persons, hidden in places Bel couldn't pinpoint.

Bel could also smell the resolve pouring out of the man's every inch of the man before him. Bel knew immediately that he'd have a good, challenging fight, but also that he couldn't underestimate the young man, just because they were the same age.

Even though he wasn't Varia, Hayato Gokudera was a force to be reckoned with.

Bel couldn't wait to tear him apart and make a lesson of a traitor's storm.

* * *

Hayato stepped out into the arena, highly aware of the heat at his back. Tsuna was watching and expected so many things from him. Once upon a time, Hayato may have thrown himself at Tsuna's feet for such an honour, and such trust. Not now though.

Tsuna meant way too much to Hayato to ever think about leaving. Hayato was selfish, he was desperate. Hayato needed this sky with him. He needed to win, yes, but he needed to live beside Tsuna more. Hayato also could  _not_  allow another storm to align themselves with Tsuna's sky. Hayato wouldn't let his position beside Tsuna open to another storm, he wouldn't let those who hadn't fought tooth-and-nail to live beside Tsuna try to push their way into the family.

Hayato had to win, or else he had to at least do his best.

Most of all Tsuna expected Hayato to come back to him.

Furious heat pooled in Hayato's gut as he stalked towards the Cerevello. Flames gathering in his mouth as words formed and thoughts blurred. He was entering his flow-state, and he could do this willingly.

This was not training.

This was not a game.

Bel laughed in his face when he appeared, but Hayato drowned the bloodied prince out in favour of listening to the games masters. He needed hints, no matter how small or unlikely, in their tone and words. In the way they stood and how they looked upon Hayato's flames as they sparked around him. He needed to know how to win for Tsuna, and if not Hayato needed to bring back information.

Was this fight fixed?

Would they win without casualty?

Could they trick out a play?

Hayato's mind whirred with knowledge and thought, eyes flickering around and hands twitching as muscle-memory played out his intentions. He had a thousand numbers and tactics burning behind his eyes, and Bel was of no consequence.

He listened intently to the Cerevello and he knew what he should expect. He knew they were not easy, and neither was his opponent.

"With that, let the Storm Ring Battles begin!"

Which was why Hayato wasted no time. Using the flames coiled beneath his skin, he had dynamite out and had already ensured that Bel's blood would be spilt.

There was no point in wasting time. He would rile the Prince now, and take him down at full strength. He'd show them all that he was a hurricane and he would not stop for anyone, he would not stop for anyone. He would not stop until his sky told him to come home.

Storms were but babes in the face of a hurricane's strength.

* * *

Bel appreciated the man before him in a way he had never appreciated an opponent before.

People liked to underestimate Bel when he fought alongside the Varia; he was young; he was 'inexperienced'; he was Royalty and had probably never once dirtied his own hands. So people liked to forget that Bel was a genius to rival even Vongola's mechanics and scientists. Even then, Belphegor well outmatched them, even at sixteen.

So to face an opponent who held nothing back, who disregarded Bel in the way any good opponent disregarded taunts and jibes, was refreshing. Especially since, Bel knew that look on the boy's face.

Flo-state was such a rush. Bel couldn't enter it at will, it tended to strike him at the most interesting of times. For this child (though only a year younger than Bel) to be able to enter it at will was intriguing.

It made Bel want to spill his blood; this time though, not in rage for all that this Hayato's sky had done to Xanxus, but instead because he was a worthy adversary.

What shocked Bel though, was how quickly Hayato was to draw Bel's blood.

It was intentional, the way Hayato took damage as he wove in and out of Bel's knives, but Bel didn't have long to questions it.

His own flowstate was vicious and numbing. He couldn't see anything by his enemy's blood pumping in his veins, and the strings that floated and netted the area.

"Ushishishishis. You've made a mistake, Peasant." Bel chanted as he grew high and open on the fumes of his own blood.

Hayato just stared, hands twitching as he remembered the moved he wanted to make. "I don't make mistakes, Bloody Prince."

And the world descended into chaos.

Bel swooped and cackled as he led Hayato through the school. He used his knives and strings to coral the wayward storm, but he saw, to his distress, that Hayato was not being corralled at all.

Hayato knew the prince's trick, he could see storm flames licking the strings and knives; he could see the way they ate at his skin when he dodged blades; and he could see the air-currents created when strings gathered en masse in the hallways of their old school.

He directed them, drew Bel farther and farther into the school. Hayato had the home-field advantage after all. Hayato knew this school inside out. He has spent years here trying to find an out for his famiglia, trying to find a blind spot where they could be spirited far away from Iemitsu.

It hadn't worked of course. But Hayato had tried relentlessly anyway. Which meant that he now knew more about this place than Bel did.

Hayato wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

Bel tore through the school. He had studied maps and diagrams, he'd stalked the school in broad day light. He knew this place as well as he knew any mission place. He would not be fooled.

Still the speed and challenge of this hunt bled Bel and he felt his senses buzz as they blended.

He cackled as he and Hayato tore through the school one room at a time. It was only when they made it to the library that Hayato struck though, using Bel's own lines against him.

Hayato knew that Bel had not been felled, but he had hoped.

Bel hadn't wasted time though, even before the smoke had cleared Bel had his hands around Hayato's throat. Ready to kill this boy and take his ring.

* * *

Xanxus sat back, but he did not observe Bel. He knew Bel's fighting style, he was so proud of the child of the Varia. He had come to them strong, but once he realised that he was in the land of the beasts he had given up that last dreg of humanity to match.

Xanxus knew that Bel would fight well, didn't need his attentions in fact, and that Bel would give Xanxus a thorough rundown once this match was over. He would tell Xanxus everything he gleamed from interactions with this storm.

After all, though not perfect, to get an idea of the kind of sky you faced, you looked at his elements. It took a special sky to gather such a big storm, that was for sure, but depending on how this Hurricane Bomber fought Xanxus was still inclined to believe that Iemitsu had forced elements onto his son. Or worse yet, that his son had forced these elements to stay.

Xanxus would never forgive the boy –as a fellow sky –if he had crippled the elements under his wings because of his inability.

So instead of watching Bel, Xanxus watched Tsunayoshi.

He was tensed like a tent-pole. Arms at his sides, twitching as he watched the screens. Every time one of the windows to the school blew outwards (because of the generators or Hayato's bombs) Tsunayoshi flinched. Unlike his other elements, however, his eyes never left the screens. Xanxus realised then that Tsunayoshi was twitching from muscle memory, so heavily engaged in this fight that he put himself into it.

Xanxus didn't know whether to be disgusted or not. He didn't know what to feel right now. He thought that fighting would bring this sense of relief. A hunt was a hunt, especially when  _Xanxus_  was out for blood.

But this didn't feel like a hunt. Xanxus wanted those rings, he needed them. But watching these children fight left a bad taste in his mouth and simply reminded him of the Cerevello's words from those weeks ago.

He hoped that Bel would have some insight when he came home.

And as Xanxus looked to the screen, he smirked. Bel would be home much earlier than he had expected.

The pair of Storms were thrashing in the book shelves, falling over each other; over books; tangled in strings. They were fighting viciously now, so much so that storm flames sparkled in the air.

Alarms started blaring around the room, a warning to the contestants that the final generator was about to go off, and with it bombs that lined the entire floor. Xanxus wasn't worried, he knew that Bel would be alright. He'd probably need to sleep off the drunk-blood for a week, but he'd live through this.

Xanxus just hoped that Smoking Bomb would not.

* * *

"Don't forget the time, Hayato!" Tsuna screeched, and it roared in his tone. His eyes were solid orange, glass-like from his tears. He had hated to watch his brother fight like that.

These weren't spars anymore, Hayato could enter his flow-state, yes. It gave him a tactical advantage free of distractions, yes. He was far stronger than anyone when he was, had more tactics than even Takeshi with his hitman-genius, yes. But flow-state was all-consuming, flow-state was mindless genius, was a constant flow and flux and did not care for anything else but a whirr of knowledge and movement. Hayato's flow-state was strong and unyielding. It was all consuming and Hayato wasn't facing people who would wait while he pulled himself out of it. Not like Tsuna and the other guardians who could help him pull himself out of the cold knowledge. The Varia would not wait. Tsuna knew that Hayato couldn't hear the alarms, his hurricane couldn't feel the fires. He was fighting, and thinking a million things at once. He was in his perfect state, but sometimes he couldn't stay there.

So Tsuna screeched, because his storm was in danger. Tsuna could feel that the Varia were out for his blood. They wanted to kill him for everything his father had done, and Tsuna couldn't blame them.

But Tsuna wouldn't let the Varia take what was _his_  in the process. Yes, Tsuna knew that Bel intended to take Hayato out in the explosions. Bel would live, he was an immortal, Tsuna could see that in the way he moved and swayed from blood lust and blood loss. Hayato was not though.

Hayato startled at the voice of his sky, everyone on Tsuna's side saw Hayato's pupils contract as his flow-state was cut short, and suddenly his rough fighting turned desperate. He hissed in Bel's face gnashing teeth as he tried to pull away.

Xanxus and Squalo stilled, and Mammon watched on with shock on his breath. They knew what had happened and saw the way the sky pulled his fighter back. And how readily the fighter stopped himself.

It took years of self-control and trust to do that.

But he was still trying to pull away from Bel.

For a moment the Prince was shocked, stilled as the man tried to break through his hands. He wasn't in this fight for the ring anymore, he didn't want the ring. He wanted back to his sky.

Bel wouldn't let that happen though. He needed this threat gone, for as long as Hurricanes touched the sky, storms couldn't thrive. Bel didn't need  _his_  sky threatened by another's storm. Bel would end him here, and it should be easier now that Hayato wasn't in this fight.

The explosions were violent when they went off.

The entire school rocked and all the windows exploded outwards. The screens that had been playing the fight suddenly went black and everyone heard the strangled gasp that Tsuna made. Lambo was scrambling at Tsuna's side, trying to make his brother breathe. Kyouya was before him, hands on his face yelling at the sky to breathe.

Xanxus just leant back in his chair.

Not only had Bel killed the enemy storm, but it looked like the pathetic monster's boy was broken too. He'd have to buy Bel that car he'd been wanting as a reward.

Speaking of, the bloody prince strolled in, covered in rivulets of blood and grinning like a fool. He swayed as he walked and Mammon had to float over and grab his collar to keep him upright. It was then he held up his ring, completed and smeared in blood.

" _Winner of the Storm Ring is Belphegor of the Varia."_  The Cerevello voice echoed,  _"One casualty of the night, Hayato Gokudera had been kill-."_

Except there was a cough, and a whine, and the smoke cleared.

Hayato stepped towards Tsuna with eyes glimmering with tears. He held his ribs and his shirt was barely one piece anymore.

"Tsuna." His voice was breathless. Not that anyone blamed him.

Hayato probably didn't think that he'd survive to see Tsuna again, crying or not.

Tsuna threw himself at Hayato, and both boys flew to the ground with a rough cough from Hayato when he landed on top of Tsuna (of course the sky wasn't stupid enough to land on his injured hurricane). Tsuna sobbed very openly as he clutched to his storm as if he were sacred.

To Tsuna he was.

"Now, if you would let go of my idiot student so I could heal him, I'd appreciate it Tsunayoshi." Shamal may be able to appreciate the kids hard work, but he was also a hitman. Hayato had made too many risks, and it scared Shamal to think that if Tsuna hadn't been able to pull Hayato from his flow-state that Hayato would have been dead.

Bel would have either strangled Hayato with those piano-wire knives, or simply let Hayato die be exposure to that final explosion.

Except, even where Shamal was being polite (he was a hard ass and had only been around these children for a day or so, he didn't know that they lacked all sense of humour) Tsuna didn't move. When the doctor man went to voice this he was grabbed by rough sun hands. Reborn gripped his elbow on the left and Ryohei gripped the elbow on the right. He gave Ryohei just a cursory glare before turning to Reborn, wanting to snarl something unpleasant.

"My boys did well, idiot." Reborn huffed, eyes staying on Tsuna and Hayato.

And what a sight it was. Shamal was breathless in the hands of the two men holding him as he turned back to his student and the heir-to-be.

They had sat up by this point. Hayato was holding himself over Tsuna, wincing when his ribs protested. Both their eyes were shut and Tsuna had Hayato's face in his hands, both men took a deep breath –shaky, unsteady, unsure –but when they released that held breathe –strong, sure, steady, ready –they breathed soft flames from their tongues and around them sky and storm melded into a harsher orange as they mixed.

Shamal's breathe caught. Flame-transfer were unheard of now-a-days. Guardians were seen as too expendable to deal with the weakness that flame-transfers could bring should a guardian die. But it brought such strength when the elements were all united towards one goal. Sky flames from one's own sky harmonized all discrepancies in an element's core, and receiving all the flames of one's elements could bolster a sky like nothing else.

Shamal suddenly recognized the signs from before, when Chrome and Mukuro had gone to Tsuna for support and replenishment. He realised what Takeshi did when he held Tsuna's shoulders and rested his head in his hair. Shamal knew why Kyouya stuck close during naps, and why Lambo kept hands in contact with Tsuna's whenever possible.

Their flame-transfer system was strong, and that was dangerous.

"You did so well, Hayato." Tsuna bowed his head before he stood and helped Hayato towards Shamal for healing. "Thank you for…" and his lips barely moved, Shamal couldn't hear the words.

Hayato did though, because his shoulders squared and his eyes flashed red with storm flames. Shamal saw those looks, those were eyes of someone who couldn't let themselves live without the other. Shamal couldn't remember his boy, Hayato, ever looking so strong and sure before.

"They're so young." Shamal growled under his breath –Ryohei had moved on to aid his storm by this time –leaving Reborn the only one to hear his horror.

Reborn only scoffed a little. "Young, who in the mafia  _isn't_  young now a days?"

And Shamal couldn't help but agree as he moved towards the boys. Times had been good when he and Reborn were younger men, when Xanxus was but a boy and his brothers ruled over the Vongola's masses as a pride.

Now though, Shamal could see it. He could see everything falling apart at the seams.

* * *

Bel had been cackling for a moment, still too high on blood to be worried as he watched the other sky greet his storm. Bel had thought it –momentarily –hilarious that they were watching the sky take out the storm for failing. It looked to all the Varia as if Tsuna had thrown himself at the storm to tear his throat at. Get rid of the weakness quickly and violently.

After all, Bel had taken the ring for  _his_  sky. The other had failed.

However, he sobered quickly as the Varia watched the strange scene before them.

Of course they'd heard the sobs, but they were confused. Why would the monster's boy be crying? That wouldn't throw the Varia off their scent, crying would do nothing.

Xanxus was confused, as were Squalo as they watched the scene before them. They  _knew_  that the Sawada troupe couldn't have a strong bond, not one that needed the exchange of flames to maintain its strength. The Varia had that kind of bond, though it was so old and steady at this point that simply being in each-other's presence allowed that transfer.

Yet here, inexcusably, was an intimate flame-transfer. One that both boys needed if the way their flame appeared in the air for a split second said anything.

"What the fuck was that about, I didn't think you could teach that kind of thing." Levi huffed, "Must be mistaken. Fucking tired is what I am." He sneered before he turned and walked away. Lussuria agreed as he and Mammon flew away towards their awaiting van.

The battle was over, there was no use staying.

Except, Squalo and Xanxus stayed, eyes dark as the brats gathered themselves and left swiftly. "Vooi, can't teach or force that kind of thing, can you, Boss?"

Xanxus was already shaking his head, a growl building on the tip of his tongue. "No, not even that sick bastard could force his spawn to achieve that kind of syncro. A sky would die before forcing elements like that."

"So what the fuck is happening?"


	8. Rain Commanders and Rain Runners

A lot of the time, Skies were not night-owls.

They tended to be lethargic in the early hours, when the sky was waking with the sun, though they did indeed take a long time to settle when night final approached. Unlike their others elements, skies didn't follow rules of the weather. Though they tended to stick to the rhythms of the blue skies above.

Xanxus though, was a night owl.

He was more than lethargic in the mornings, he was stiff and achy as if he was recovering from flu. He needed coffee and good food and an icy shower to be awake when something not-terribly-important was happening.

He napped and lazed around until two or three when he would wake and prowl with a ferocity that made men and women tremble with lust and fear.

Tonight was a night where the evening darkness did not bring sleep to Xanxus. He was wound tight and his flames simmered, very awake unlike the sky. He would not sleep tonight.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, you shitty shark? You have a fight tomorrow." Xanxus growl was full of base and Squalo could only sigh as he took a seat on one of the couches in the living room. Xanxus was standing in the open window.

"Rains occur at all hours. I'm up when the sky is. So until your trashy ass gets to bed, neither will mine."

Xanxus sighed fondly. His guardians were a fucking pain in his fucking ass. Though, he supposed speaking in hushed tones late at night was a good way to bring sleep to him. "Suit yourself, shitty shark. Talk to me about Belphegor's battle."

* * *

Tsuna did not like waking up at ungodly hours. He didn't.

He liked sleeping, because sleeping was oblivious unconsciousness and rest. Especially when Mukuro and Chrome overlapped their dreams with his, or when they allowed the others into the mindscape.

Sleep brought Tsuna peace, and recovery.

And with healing came hope for tomorrow. Hope that he would one day overthrow Iemitsu.

Hope that no one had to die (not Reborn's friends, not Dino, not the Varia, and definitely not his Guardians) for that dream.

One thing of a few that had Tsuna up at stupid o'clock with only hot-chocolate and a warm hand in his was training. Especially before these god awful battles.

"Come-on Tsuna, you know my old man doesn't like being late."

Tsuna nodded and yawned, walking into Take-zushi. He passed the tables that hadn't yet been set for the day, and passed the darkened living room. Tsuna only stopped when he arrived in his usual corner (by the door, in a blind spot) where he folded his legs and proceeded to do nothing more than watch and feed his flames into Takeshi's training. Resistance and strengthening that was his harmony with the rain.

Tsuna doesn't speak, he knows his rain is in the zone now. He knows that Takeshi wants to be strong, and sometimes he needs to be a different person to do that.

The only hurt that Tsuna feels is that Takeshi seems to turn back into that person from elementary school when he does. All fake expressions that too many fall for.

"Breathe Takeshi."

Tsuna looked at Tsuyoshi where he stood with Takeshi and could see the hate broiling there. While Tsuna knew it wasn't directed at him, he did know that it was aimed in the direction of Tsuna's general situation.

After all, Tsuyoshi had called the police so many times about Takeshi. About the scars on his face, about his flinching. About Tsuna. Every time he tried he was shot down and called delusional. He had to silence himself when he was threatened. Takeshi was wounded, yes, but Tsuyoshi was all the boy had, Tsuyoshi wouldn't let himself be detained and his boy taken away.

But Tsuyoshi knew that it was Tsuna who centered this storm, and who centered his son. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi." The man's words were curt because of circumstance, but he always flooded with hope for his child when Tsuna smiled.

It was pained, and strained, and Tsuyoshi could see the scars of a dying man in his eyes, but Tsuyoshi also saw the bandages wrapped tight around Tsuna's wounds. Some he recognized came from his own son. "It is a good morning, Tsuyoshi-san. Thank you for training Takeshi."

* * *

Xanxus walks quietly in the center of his guardians as they walk towards Namimori once the sun had set. Squalo is ahead of him, twitching and ready. Xanxus knows not to disturb him now. He was a hitman here and not a rain general. Xanxus couldn't interfere now unless Squalo was going to snap from the pressure, or had finished his duty.

So instead he turned his eyes on the baby fox of the family.

To no one's surprise, Bel had flown off to his rooms when they had arrived at their base the evening of his battle. He didn't debrief them, he didn't talk to them. He simply went off to his rooms to shower and sleep.

What did surprise everyone that morning however, was an extremely cranky, pale Belphegor stalking into the dining rooms and joining them for breakfast.

He still didn't debrief them, simply saying that he was only just off his blood high (Xanxus knew the boy had  _forced_  himself down rather than savouring the rush) and his mind was muddled. But he had eaten with the crew, sharing small tidbits about the general ability of the Decimo generation.

Now though, bandaged and groggy, Bel looked about ready to share. Xanxus wasn't going to let that pass by without him.

"So, what strikes you immediately, shitty Prince?"

Bel hummed, twirling one of his blades around his hands. Thinking. "I told you as much about their tactics as I could gleam last night, though as I look on it now I'd say they're not all as talented in analytics as the one I faced last night. He had a level of genius that you'd be lucky to find in one of one-hundred-thousand." Bel explained, he hummed alone beside Xanxus, speaking about the level of flames, and his thoughts about the flame-syncro. Though they mirrored Xanxus' own. "There was one thing though."

"Oh? Spit it out shitty prince."

Bel didn't know how to explain this. It was more of a gut feeling. The feeling of a predator when they were faced with a weakness. They could smell it.

"The Peasant Hurricane was not well."

Levi snorted, "Well obviously, they're fucking tainted." But he listened anyway.

Bel frowned, and Xanxus felt a shiver up his spine. "No, not like they're  _wrong_. Not like what Iemitsu has done to us. Hurricane's  _body_  wasn't well. He was wrapped up pretty tight, his ribs were probably broken long before he got to me." Bel sounded put out.

Xanxus understood, the young Prince had had a good fight, the thought that he was cheated out of an even better fight by his opponent's injuries must have been a sour taste. Especially since he had won the match.

The Varia as a whole didn't like it when it felt like a match had been thrown. They were top quality, and they enjoyed being able to say they were the best. Once upon a time, each member would go through recruitment again, just to make sure they were still Varia Quality.

"Are you sure that his injuries weren't just from aggressive training?" Mammon was floating beside them, the Arcobaleno had been ornery ever since he'd learnt that Reborn was training up their opponents.

Apparently Mammon didn't take too well to traitors in his Arcobaleno family.

Bel hummed. "Possibly, but the traitor's storm got ripped apart by my knives. His clothes were a mess and I could see that he was covered in bruises." Bel frowned. "I've only seen wounds like that after a heavy beating…or when someone has been physically abused for years."

Never let it be said that Bel wasn't a brilliant mind. He needed to know the condition of the bodies around him, he was an assassin first. But he was a Prince too, and one who needed to remember his inebriated condition when he drew blood. Bel could tell that Hayato Gokudera had gone through a rough beating right before his match, but the way he was wrapped up, with practice, and the way he flinched (not from pain, but from the physical violence) was compelling.

"Mou, it's probably just the sky beating his storm to keep him in line." Though Lussuria sounded unconvinced.

The Squalo spoke up, voice steady as the School came into view. "I'll be sure to look out for that. Dino is an idiot, and he's loyal to a fault. But I refuse to believe that he is siding with Iemitsu. There's no way the man I know would do that. If he has, if I find no evidence as to why Dino's betrayed me I'll kill him myself."

Xanxus just hummed. "I'll leave it to you then, Superbi."

* * *

By this point, Tsuna couldn't tell if his hyper intuition was being prophetic anymore or whether the general feeling of his life was just constantly poor. All he knew was that when his guardians gathered at Take-zushi before heading to the arena for Takeshi's fight, he was nauseous and that he couldn't bring himself to hold Lambo. He felt like he needed to jump into action.

Tsuna watched as Takeshi approached his father, his adult face scarred with the injury from some years ago and his eyes stony with readiness. He didn't beg or cry, though Tsuna saw tears in the tension of Takeshi's shoulders, instead Takeshi pulled his dad into a hug.

"Today's training was the best yet, old man! I'll have to get you to teach me more once we come home."

And that was it. That was all Takeshi said before he turned and walked with his fellows to his death.

Tsuna really hoped that it was his life in general that made his intuition sick. It couldn't be healthy to have to  _constantly_  look out for Tsuna after all. He didn't want tonight to be the bad feeling that came true.

Though of course, when a sudden wave of illness wafted over Tsuna's intuition, and Basil barrelled sloppily past him and into the arms of a large, blonde man who seemed to find Tsuna in an instant, Tsuna was sure that it wasn't his life in general.

"Master!" Basil sounds delirious and Tsuna feels that way when Iemitsu stalks forward.

"Well well, haven't you been  _busy_." Iemitsu snarls. And despite his quickness, Kyouya is tackled by Basil when he tries to block Iemitsu and the two are wrestling on the floor when Iemitsu gets his hands on Tsuna. "But I see your  _storm_  failed. Tsuna we've talked about this."

Iemitsu's hands are tight on Tsuna's throat and he starts to lift the boy. Kyouya is snarling and Ryohei is doing his best to pull the hysterical Basil off the cloud. Hayato is shoving Takeshi back, snarling and with tears burning in his eyes.

Iemitsu won't kill Tsuna here, they're on their way to a battle. Takeshi can't afford to be injured trying to protect Tsuna, thought it  _ **burns**_ Hayato to be allowing this to happen. Mukuro seems to feel the same, because he pulls Chrome and Lambo back, hiding them suddenly to keep them safe.

Tsuna's eyes are on Kyouya and he's snarling when Ryohei kicks Basil off. Then Tsuna, hanging off the ground with Iemitsu's disgusting smile in his face snarls at his father. "Yes, we have. We're fighting this useless battle for  _your_   _ **fucking**_  kink! Hayato did great, he was scouting. Now, get your fucking trash off my guardian!"

Fear seeps into Tsuna's scent when the words have left. His eyes widen and he starts to feel a plea on his breathe, especially when Iemitsu's face twists and his hands tighten. "Excuse me? Did you just talk  _back_  Tsunayoshi?" And Tsuna starts to kick out, his face twisting.

Yes he fucking did because this was it, he needed Iemitsu  _ **dead**_. But then there's the snap of the breaking sound barrier and Tsuna noticed a welt of grey bubble on Iemitsu's hand as sky flames danced in the air.

Tsuna coughed as he hit the ground –he needed to get his lungs filled with air so they didn't fil with liquid –and turned to see Dino. Except he looked nothing like Dino.

Dino had Reborn on his shoulder and he was surrounded by Sky flames. His eyes were bright almost yellow-orange and his hair lifted with the wind his flames created. "What the fuck is this then?"

Iemitsu turned a dirty smile on the Cavallone heir and shrugged. He clicked his fingers and Basil was beside him, panting and wide eyes, following like a deranged dog. He looked at Iemitsu like a prayer answered and practically stepped on the man's heels when he turned away. "Just a family reunion. Now get your ass into gear, child. It's time to see if your rain can measure up where your storm failed."

* * *

Reborn was seething when they arrive at the school. Their Cerevello escort take them to their waiting room while they take Takeshi to the arena. Squalo is there already apparently, and unlike before, Tsuna couldn't see Xanxus.

He was a little disappointed, and a lot relieved.

Xanxus was single minded strength. He was going after Tsuna and Iemitsu without pause and Tsuna wished he could go after Iemitsu with the same.

Reborn watches as Takeshi pulls Tsuna over to the door. Reborn seethes when he watches Tsuna's shoulders bunch up suddenly, and when Takeshi's face sparks with surprise.

"You're coming back Takeshi. You didn't say goodbye to your dad, so I'm not going to do it for you." Tsuna bowed his head, placing a fist over Takeshi's heart. "I need you to come back and help me, Takeshi. We all need to protect each other."

Reborn ground his teeth on Dino's shoulder, because yes no matter what Tsuna would risk losing a guardian in these battles, even if he had been prepared since he was a child. But Reborn had not expected it to be this painful. "I'm starting to see, Reborn."

No, as Dino walked away with Tsuna at his side, Reborn didn't think this was how all this was going to go, but here they fucking were.

* * *

Takeshi dropped the sheath and cover on his sword outside the door when Tsuna had walked away. He didn't give it to Tsuna, because if Takeshi  _did_  die here, his sky would mourn and covet the useless tools for ever. Takeshi wouldn't do that to his sky.

No, Takeshi walked into the arena without anything but his skill and his sword, and he didn't think about the way the door slammed and sealed.

Instead he found his opponent and smiled slyly. Squalo returned the smile. "I do hope you're a good fight, boyo." He sneered, and Takeshi watched a pure blue flow around them. "I would hate to slaughter you without learning a thing."

Takeshi ignored the rules, he ignored the Cerevello. He knew this battle would be one of water. He knew this battle would be one to the death. But he ached too, because this was the first swordsman he'd gotten to fight.

"Maa maa, don't worry. It will be. Cause you'll be dead by the end."

Takeshi had been very young when he'd made his promises to himself. He'd been so very young when the understanding of what it meant to 'kill for your family' settled into his bones and had him casting his baseball bat aside for his sword.

He was no longer young, so even as the buzzer sounded and water started to pour all around them, Takeshi didn't flinch.

No, his grin seemed to mirror that of his opponent.

* * *

Squalo swung his sword in an arc and he grew pleased when blood splattered.

This boy was so young, so fresh to this world and Squalo would take pleasure in ending him. It would be for the best, such a tainted child would never have a fulfilling life.

Besides, Xanxus was waiting, and so was Dino. Dino needed to be cuffed around the ear, and the best way to do that was by cutting down this distraction.

"Pay attention, Squalo. I want to do some learning too." Takeshi laughed, and his sword danced in the water.

Squalo had to admit, this boy was good. But he had battled this style before.

So it was easy to freeze the boy's limbs. To bleed him. To bring him to his  _knees_. It was easy. It was child's play. It was a whisper that drove Takeshi mad.

"What a disappointing rain."

Takeshi growled, and his eyes glowed blue. Squalo barely managed to jump back when the boy practically exploded and his attack caught Squalo full frontal.

Blood splashed everywhere, and Squalo could see the shark in the water. Takeshi was snarling and Squalo was impressed.

He had not known about that attack. That hadn't been in the original style that Squalo had battled. Something violent and  _great_  burst in Squalo's chest and he charged.

But Takeshi was just as excited, because he was grinning and throwing himself into this fight, Happy to be fighting against someone who took him seriously.

Almost forgetting he was trying to protect Tsuna in this.

* * *

Xanxus watched with passive eyes and a frown.

He could feel his rain's enthusiasm spike as he roared and ran. The rooms were flooding and Takeshi could smell the blood from here. Almost.

"He seems to be having fun, ne boss?" Lussuria asked, he was standing with crossed arms and a frown.

Squalo  _was_  having fun, more fun that should be possible in such a tense match. But Xanxus was worried too. Because Squalo couldn't forget what was happening, they'd been betrayed and the brat he was fighting was an enemy.

His eyes drifted to the other monitor and his mouth grew dry. Iemitsu had appeared to watch apparently. He had hand on his son, and another on Basil. Somehow the latter boy seemed more put together, though he did stay.

Xanxus' chest rumbled in a barely-perceived growl. He didn't like the scene, his chest constricted when he watched the way Tsunayoshi's guardians scattered and prowled. They were looking for an opening somewhere.

Xanxus wanted to know whose opening, and where the Guardian candidates hoped they could escape to once they found it.

* * *

Iemitsu watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes. "At least that fucking retard is doing better than your storm, Tsunayoshi." He growled, he had a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, just at the junction of his neck. It was bruising and Tsuna did his best to remain still.

"Takeshi isn't  _stupid_ , father." Tsuna snarled, biting his tongue when Iemitsu's hands heated up with flames. "Hayato did well, he almost won.  _I_  called him back and he listened."

Iemitsu's hand heated enough that Tsuna could smell his burning shirt, but he bit his lip til it bled to keep from crying. Iemitsu didn't deserve the satisfaction. No, instead Iemitsu's eyes passed over the suffering on Tsuna's face and found Hayato and Shamal instead.

The doctor had turned up to treat Hayato just before Takeshi's arms were frozen by Squalo's attack. He was prowling around Hayato and did not like that Iemitsu was looking at his boy.

"The fuck do you want?" Shamal snarled, standing before Hayato. Reborn was on Ryohei's shoulder, but he jumped off quickly and was already walking towards the group. Something was wrong.

And Reborn was right, because Iemitsu let go of Tsuna and turned to face Hayato. He grinned, so twisted with clouded eyes and he practically smelt like decay when he crossed his arms. "I was just thinking that I'd hoped he'd be better than his whore of a mother. I was wrong it seemed." Iemitsu licked his lips and grinned again. "I should have offed you when I had the chance. So lost and alone because ' _mommy died in a car crash'_. Pathetic twat."

Tsuna watched as Shamal and Hayato stilled, he watched their flames pool in their eyes. He watched them stop breathing.

"The fuck are you on about?" Hayato hissed, his voice steady and deep.

Iemitsu laughed, lough, guttural. "Oh? I forgot to tell you didn't I? You thought your father killed your mother right, in that landslide? Stupid boy, your father didn't have the guts. But I did. And oh, how she begged for me to let you live. She begged and beg, she never broke, no matter  _what_  I did." Iemitsu was practically frothing now, his eyes dirtied and rolling with his disgusting mind. "Maybe I should have kept her for myself? It certainly would have kept you in  _line, boy._ "

Hayato choked for a moment, but it was a moment too short for Tsuna to grab the boy before he was at Iemitsu's throat with lightning and storm flames throwing off of him in rivulets of pure rage-induced power.

Shamal was fast too though, his mist and sun flames were being thrown off and made the world warp around them. Reborn though was on it. He tackled Shamal to the ground and snarled, very loudly. His voice was deep and Tsuna felt his chest tighten when he watched and heard the crack of bones as Shamal hurt the ground. "Grab him! Don't let Iemitsu get them. He'll kill them."

Ryohei and Mukuro were on Shamal, holding him down, he thrashed though. "You fuck-faced ass-kissing son of a bitch. I'll kill you. I'll kill you before you can  **breathe**  again. You take it back. You take your whore-breathe cock-sucking  _son_   _of_   **a**   **slut**  words back and I'll still kill you. What did you do to her?! What did you do to my Lavina?!" He kicked and thrashed. It was lucky that he was so focused on Iemitsu, or else Tsuna would be treating burns on the guardians who held him down.

Hayato though was a rocket and he went straight for Iemitsu. Then man started pulling out his gun though and Basil struck. He had Hayato around the waist. Hayato was stronger than the weakened man though and got through. Kyouya had Basil down in an instant, and he was beating the boy relentlessly. He was wild eyes and  _panic_. Tsuna didn't even care.

No.

Tsuna saw the gun, he saw Hayato, and he saw Iemitsu's glare. He saw Iemitsu's intentions. Hayato had  _failed_  in Iemitsu's eyes.

Tsuna acted. He moved so face he didn't even care. He had Hayato in the air and flying towards Dino. The man had Hayato down, a knee in his back within a moment. He had his whip out, and even though his knee was between Hayato's shoulders, Tsuna thought Dino looked like a gargoyle protecting something precious.

Tsuna was flame-in-hand in Iemitsu's face. The gun was half way across the room and Tsuna's fist was sunken into Iemitsu's face. If Tsuna wasn't crying and scared he'd be ultimately satisfied by the crack and blood. He didn't even get nauseous knowing this. "Don't you  **dare**  touch my guardian again! You won't speak of this again. You have no  _ **right**_  to say those thing, Iemitsu."

And then there was only horror in Tsuna's gut because a knee met his chest and he felt his body  _creak_. He felt feet and fists and flames converged on him even as he pushed himself into his intuition to parry and dodge.

But then there were hands, so big and hot on his throat and Tsuna started to see blackness. He started to see spots and he started to cry, because Iemitsu wasn't thinking. His eyes were clouded. He wasn't thinking and Tsuna was going to DIE IF HE DIDN'T STOP.

* * *

Dino is running.

He doesn't see anything, he doesn't even think.

All Dino knows is Mukuro's hand on his arm and the cold breathe of death on his neck when the man –eyes so old, so terrified, so  _scared_  of even breathing another word –spoke to him. As soon as Dino had felt the cold wash of an illusion settle onto his skin, Dino had gone with the words tingling his scalp.

"Run, I've covered you. You know what's happening now. Run Bucking horse. Get to the Varia and  _save_   _us_."

And so Dino ran.

He finally saw. He finally saw what was happening, everything finally clicked into fucking place. Suddenly Dino realised why he couldn't go to anyone else either. They were all in Iemitsu's fucking web and even Dino himself had tied himself into the thorns. One wrong move and it wasn't just his newest foals that would be killed, but Reborn's companions would too.

But to think that Dino had been with his herd of foals for  _months_  and he hadn't realised what Iemitsu was doing? That Dino hadn't been able to  _see_  why Basil was so broken, and why Tsuna so damaged shattered something that was once so strong in Dino's chest. No wonder Tsuna couldn't tell him, even broken and damaged and caged like no sky ever should be, Tsuna tried to protect Dino's famiglia. Tsuna was being  _beaten_  and he still tried to protect Dino.

For that, Dino was forever grateful and fucking livid.

Dino couldn't be sloppy right now, he knew that. But Mukuro was giving him an out and Dino was going to take it as fast as possible. He hadn't hesitated.

He didn't trip or slip on slicked rocks and leaking floors as he tore away from Tsuna's group.

Dino needed to get to the Varia, he needed to tell them. He needed to tell  _Squalo._  He wouldn't be believed if Squalo couldn't listen.

After things were settled, after Tsuna was  _ **safe and home**_  Dino would confront Squalo about their friendship. He'd rebuild it once Squalo helped Dino protect these little guardians.

But first Dino needed to make it to Squalo.

* * *

Takeshi hadn't looked at the screen for a while. His gut was churning, but he had to concentrate. Squalo was bearing down on him. He couldn't slip. He couldn't risk looking at Tsuna and his fellows if it meant he'd be run through.

Dodge, water. Jump, sword. Blood and blue. Takeshi had to work hard.

His thoughts became words before he could stop them. But he was concentrating, and he'd never been good at censoring himself when he was in high stress, active situations. "Xanxus must be some incredibly guy. You're pretty desperate to kill me."

Squalo snarled. "Xanxus is worth ten thousand of your skies." Squalo couldn't believe a child would think some monster's boy was worthy of comparison to Xanxus. "You're confused, and I can't let you live if you insist."

"Maa Maa, Tsuna's a really great guy. He's the most amazing sky too." Takeshi was furious, that someone who didn't even  _think to know_  them would dare suggest that Tsuna was less than worth the entire world. "You don't  _know_  Squalo, so I'll forgive you. But you don't  _ **know**_  the things Tsuna has done for us."

Squalo roared and drove forward, sword slashing and digging into every inch it could. "I'm going to win, you useless trash. Your sky is going to break and mine will win." But something felt  _wrong_  with the words this rain had said.

But even as he said that they battled on. Takeshi grew more and more agitated. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his own. He needed to check on them.

And he tried to look. Because he was desperate to win too.

And he was run through.

* * *

Tsuna felt cold air and arms around him and he flailed. The arms locked down and he started to hyperventilate. The dark spots came back and suddenly he felt the hands around his throat again.

"I am sorry, Master Sawada, but we cannot have you killing a contestant while the trials are still ongoing."

And the air came back in a rush. So cold and so painful to his lungs and throat. But with it came a caging warmth that made Tsuna so uncomfortable.

When the world rights itself, and things stop going gray, Tsuna see nothing but pink and white.

A Cerevello woman had Tsuna in her arms, and others have the Guardians forced back from the confrontation. Tsuna tries to stand but is stopped when soft eyes –blue eyes hidden behind the mask –turn on him. She puts her head near his ear and whispers.

He stops struggling, cooled by the way her voice speaks as if she is constantly singing.

"We are sorry, Decimo." The woman sounds genuinely sorry. "We have not been able to help you, but we will not let him touch you while these matches go on."

Tsuna didn't trust these women. He understood what it meant to have your hands tied, but from the way the others were corralling Iemitsu and Basil away from Tsuna (away from the entire match) it would seem that they were highly-aware of what Tsuna and his Guardians were going through. Yet they had done nothing. Tsuna didn't trust people like this.

Though he had to thank them as a panting, delusional Iemitsu stalked off in a huff.

* * *

Pain laced through Takeshi and it was nothing like he'd felt before. Not when Iemitsu had disfigured his face. Not when he'd broken four ribs fighting too hard with Ryohei. Nothing hurt as much as the feeling of Squalo's sword ripping his insides apart.

It was like fire. But nothing like Tsuna's fire when he wrapped them up as his own.

But he couldn't fall. Not here. He couldn't.

Blind from blood-loss and shock, takes doesn't know how he stood. Only that he did. Only that suddenly he had sight. He had vision like a radar, hues of blue led his way and Takeshi could only take one breathe as he held his sword.

He leant forward, flames pooling in his gut and on his tongue.

He had to win, he had to get back to Tsuna.

" _Utsushi Ame_."

* * *

Xanxus' breathe hitched as he stared at the battle. His own had fallen.

He had hoped, hoped with everything in his chest that when Takeshi had gone down it'd be over.

But the trash had stood. He'd stalked forward and he'd run Squalo through and over and dropped him like meat.

Xanxus felt the rage melt the chair arms in his hands. He felt it boil in his lungs.

He felt it die away with confusion and pain when the boy stooped down and dragged the life-less body of Xanxus' second onto his tiny shoulders. Rage and confusion smoked from Xanxus as he watched this child try to drag a dead man to the surface.

* * *

The world flooded back into Squalo's world. He hadn't even seen the attack coming. All Squalo knew was brief pain and blackness. He hadn't been able to mourn.

He hadn't  _thought_  he'd have time to mourn. But he was alive and he had a concussion if the bile building by his teeth was anything to go by. He was swinging limp from someone, and the grunts were pained, though not from Squalo himself.

He barely managed a roaring whispered, "Why?" before his vision swam again.

"I don't get to practice against a sword much." Takeshi grunts out as he stoops to save Squalo. "And you're the sword emperor right? Which means you know a fuck ton of styles."

Squalo is trying to argue, kicking out. Kicking Takeshi. "Stop being a fucking child. I'm dead, you beat me. Let me die for my boss. I can't face him having been defeated by the likes of  _you_."

But the brat holds fast. Arms right around Squalo's waist as he walks, slowly. "I can't do that. Tsuna wouldn't live without me, he needs me. So V-Vongola needs you, I bet Xanxus still needs you even if you lost this time."

And Squalo stills, because this fucking mongrel, this vile excuse of a rain who was raised by Iemitsu would have  **NO FUCKING CLUE** about what it meant to be Vongola or Varia. He had no right to speak about what Vongola needed, as if he understood what Family and Famiglia meant.

Except then something happens on the big screens. The words that come across are strange and for whatever reason, Squalo can feel the shiver run through Takeshi.

Squalo is there, in Takeshi's arms when the man tries to save him, and so Squalo felt the tremor in his shoulders and heard the horror and pain in his voice.

"Don't fucking touch him!" The boy's mild manner practically dissolves and he almost drops Squalo into the drink when his eyes find the screen playing out the scene in the viewing galleries. Takeshi wasn't talking to Squalo this time.

Hayato pitches himself at Iemitsu, eyes intent in a way that Squalo had only seen in Belphegor when someone had tried to kill Xanxus. Iemitsu simply laughs, a gun heading for Hayato's throat.

Squalo is shocked, but he pitches forward on Takeshi's shoulder when the boy starts sprinting. Takeshi's blood splatters everywhere in his haste to get away.

Squalo catches snippits of the scene as his face swings around. He still struggles to get off of Takeshi. "Fuck off boy and let me die. Your charity won't save you, Xanxus is out for your blood."

And the boy snarls, rain flames gathering on his sword again. Squalo is a little impressed, the boy's core is depleted as it is. "You think this is to win your favour? I don't' care if Xanxus is trying to kill Tsuna right now, what I care about is Iemitsu trying to kill Tsuna. Let Xanxus slaughter Iemitsu for all I care."

And Squalo suddenly realises that Takeshi is right, everything to that moment becomes clear as Hayato is thrown to the ground, snarling and screaming and crying ( _how disgusting_ ) and Iemitsu starts laying into Tsuna in a way that is not play fighting or reprimanding. It's attempted man-slaughter. Squalo sees the way Tsuna throws himself at Iemitsu, single minded focus.

Squalo suddenly understands what he was blind to before. This wasn't Iemitsu being harsh, and Tsuna being equally a monster.

This was about Iemitsu being a monster and the kids just fighting to escape.

Squalo needed to get to Xanxus, to tell him what he had seen. But Takeshi wouldn't make it. Squalo could smell the blood up this close to the boy's side. He'd need immediate medical attention form where Squalo had run him through.

He flinched, and Squalo's pride won out.

Takeshi had won fair and square, he wasn't allowed to die out now, one of them had to live and pass on their technique and it was obvious that the winning technique should live on.

Squalo kicked Takeshi to the floor above –the winning floor, where the Cerevello and a medical team would save him –as he crashed down into the water.

The last thing that Squalo saw before all he saw was the inside of a shark were the Cerevello stepping between Iemitsu and Tsuna (who he held up by his throat).

Squalo hope with all his heart that Xanxus wasn't too blinded by the pain and nausea of losing an element to see what Squalo had seen. Because Xanxus may have been furious at these children for threatening his position, but once he found out that Iemitsu was forcing his boy to kill and play Decimo, Xanxus would never allow Iemitsu to live.

He wouldn't kill these children either. He would hold them close and protect them.

At least Squalo hoped so.

Squalo hoped, he hoped that his death wouldn't mean the difference between the children's death and the truth. Takeshi was a worthy rain guardian, one of those that only came about when the sky above them was equally worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me a long time to write, and I’m not sure it makes sense, or really where it’s going right now. All I know is that I love this concept so much, and it resonates with a lot of my other stories –if not yet than soon.  
> So I would greatly appreciate any input on this you have, opinions, encouragement, anything. I would really really love it.  
> Thank you all, please review.  
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


End file.
